Love Babies and other Secrets
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: How did Molly become a Weasley? She had a couple of problems to master first. Please review if you're interested in more. Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

Love, Babies and other Familysecrets

Chapter 1: Fate

Molly Weasley didn't like to think back. Yes, her life had been and was better than some other's lives. But still. She could not forgive her parents' betrayal. It was the wedding of their eldest grandchild after all. Molly had been crying in Arthur's arms all night long. Not because Bill left their close-knit family circle, but because, yet again, her parents had ignored her invitation.

When her children had been young, they would often ask why only Grandma and Grandpa Weasley came to their birthdays. Never once had her children seen her parents.

___________________________________________________________________________

Everything began in Hogwarts. She was always a vivacious, joyful and indeed pretty young girl. Arthur and she were dating for two years now. It was her seventh year and he had graduated last year. Currently he was working for the Ministry of Magic. Molly was very good in school and planned her happy future with Arthur. Their master-plan was to move together and see how things went from there. Arthur had found a nice flat in London and was making it presentable for his girl-friend, much to the sorrow of his salary and his free time. They were both head over heels in love with each other. And, as everyone knows, love blinds people.

Neither Molly nor Arthur saw the impending danger coming from her parents. One evening in February Molly was gently awakened by Professor Minerva McGonagall, a young teacher, who was about to take over Albus Dumbledore's position as Head of House and Transfiguration professor.

"Molly, I'm sorry but you have to wake up again. Your parents are here."

Minerva's voice was very gentle.

"But, Professor, I'm that tired from all the learning. Madame Pomfrey said I should go to bed", protested Molly.

"I know. But your parents want to talk to you now. They are quite insistent. Please get up and dress."

Had she another choice? No, not really. Molly had learned many many years ago that it was better, and less painful, to obey her parents. With heavy heart she got up and dressed quickly in her school uniform. Professor McGonagall smoothed the wrinkles in Molly's robes with a gentle hand and stroked her hair. Molly was surprised. True, McGonagall had a soft core but she was also a pro in hiding that core beneath a granite exterior. Something was wrong. Molly's eyes travelled slowly over her Professor's appearance. McGonagall seemed ... troubled ... worried ... and slightly angry for some reason. What had happened? What could account for the Professor's state? Suddenly she was afraid. Something was happening.

----

Professor McGonagall led her to the headmaster's office. Also in the room were her parents and Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dippet was talking to a young man standing by the fire. Molly knew this man. He was a Slytherin who had graduated last year with Arthur. His blonde hair and arrogant but aristocratic features made him a charming and very good-looking fellow. But she knew about his pranks on the teachers, the assaults on muggle-borns and the total lack of regard for girls and their wishes. What was he doing here? But before she could think of a reason, her mother had come over to her. Very stiffly she embraced her daughter and pecked her cheek. William Buchanan just nodded at his daughter.

"Good, she is here. Could we proceed now? Really, Professor Dippet, Professor Dumbledore, I can't think of a reason why she should be here. All I ask of you is to make sure she graduates and is taken under the motherly wings of a female teacher who prepares her for her wifely duties."

Never had the voice of her father sounded that cruel. Wifely duties? Did this mean she was to marry? But whom for goodness' sake? With a pleading look at her mother she was about to open her mouth and voice these questions ... But her mother just shook her head and gave her a narrowed eye. She was not to speak. As usual.

Suddenly she felt sick, her knees went wobbly. Lucius Malfoy's presence just began to make sense. But, no, that couldn't be! Not him! Please, not him. Everyone but him. No, not everyone. Arthur! I love Arthur! Desperately Molly turned to her mother again but she had already turned to Malfoy. Molly saw her father taking her hand and for a moment hope flickered in her heart. He wouldn't be that cruel and marry her off to a Malfoy. They were notorious to be cruel to their wives and unfaithful! But her father stirred her towards Lucius Malfoy and put her hand in his.

"You are betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. He asked my permission this afternoon. Both sides of his family are pure-blooded. He is wealthy and can give you a carefree life." Then he turned to Malfoy and added:

"She is well educated, comes from good breeding and is obedient."

"I am aware of her advantages, Sir. She will be a good wife and makes sure that the name of Malfoy survives."

Malfoy's voice tripped with false happiness. His gaze was different. He let his eyes wander over her body. Malfoy's eyes rested on her hips and her breasts. His gaze seemed to undress her. Molly thought she was going to be sick. Then she heard McGonagall's hiss behind her. McGonagall too had noticed the look of naked lust in Malfoy's eyes and she didn't like that. Mr and Mrs Buchanan though were unawares. To top the whole thing, Mr Buchanan said in his brisk voice:

"Yes, she will breed easily. Big breasts good for nursing and broad hips good for birthing. I'm sure that she'll be quite sensual after the shock of the wedding night. Just like her mother. Isn't it right, Ginevra?"

Molly's mother blushed deeply and cast her eyes to the floor. But Molly had seen the disgust in her mother's gaze. And something else ... almost ... triumph. Suddenly she understood. Her mother ... no, the woman who had birthed her, was satisfied to know that Molly had the same misery ahead of her than she had. A loveless marriage to a cruel man. Molly backed away from her parents. She turned around and ran out of the headmaster's office.

"Molly! Come back this instant!"

Her father's bellow reached her along with her mother's sneer:

"She'll get used to it."

----

"Molly? Please wait."

A very different voice reached her ears. Soft and gentle and utterly calming. She had never heard such a sweet tone from Minerva McGonagall before. Molly staggered to a halt and collapsed against a nearby wall. She sobbed uncontrollably. This was just a dream. A nightmare. Next thing she would lie in her bed. Sweat-drenched but safe. Her head bumped against the wall and it hurt, but she didn't wake up. Finally it dawned on her: it was really happening. She was Lucius Malfoy's fiancée. Again great sobs shook her body. This time however gentle arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tight. Minerva's murmured words of comfort didn't reach her but it wasn't important. What could she have said anyway? They sat there in the now moonlit corridor and the older woman tried everything to calm the younger one. Molly didn't know how long they had sat there when soft footsteps approached them. Albus Dumbledore bent down towards them and gently proposed to accompany them to the Hospital Wing. Carefully the two professors lifted the unresisting body of Molly up and half led, half carried her to the Hospital Wing.

----

Poppy Pomfrey was shocked to see the usually cheerful Molly in a state of trance. Molly's eyes were blank and blind, her resistance none-existent. Madame Pomfrey shot a questioning glance at Albus and Minerva. Doing so she noticed that Minerva looked as if she was sick. Poppy's nursing instincts automatically kicked in. She stirred Minerva gently towards a stool and made her sit down. Then she took Molly's arm and towed her onto a bed. Molly just lay there, mute and unmoving. Minerva's eyes rested on Molly.

"Albus, please explain to me what is going on. I can't help either Ms Buchanan or Professor McGonagall if I don't know what got them in such a state."

Poppy's voice was gentle but firm. No excuses, no weak lies. She wanted the truth.

Albus sighed deeply. He knew Poppy well enough to interpret her determined look correctly.

"You know about our marriage laws?"

"Yes, of course. They are still very medieval. Parents are allowed to marry their children off, even against their wishes. Husbands can do everything they want to their wives because wives are the property of their husbands. And so on. I hate these laws! I loathe them!"

Her tone was one of disgust.

"Me too", said a very small voice from the bed.

When the adults turned and looked at her, Molly's eyes flowed over again. She cried although she had thought earlier that she had no tears left.

"How can mum and dad do that to me? I don't want to marry Lucius Malfoy. I love Arthur. We ..."

She couldn't continue. It hurt too much to think about Arthur and their almost future. New sobs shook her body. Almost instantly Minerva jumped up and hugged her. Poppy however looked disgusted and furious. But, to be on the save side, she asked:

"You are to marry Lucius Malfoy?"

The only answer were more sobs and a violent shaking throughout the young woman's body. Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously and her voice shook with suppressed anger.

"Yes. They've just sold her. And to that disgusting bastard! The way he looked at her. How dare he!"

Albus laid a reassuring hand on Minerva's shoulder. With a merry twinkle in his eyes he said:

"Not everybody can be married to a perfect husband like me ..."

The glare of his wife shut him up quickly. It was clear that she was in no mood for jokes.

"Albus, you must have seen ..."

"Yes, I have. I wanted to slap that cocky grin off his face. I'm as angry as you are. I, too, think our laws are out-of-date but we can't change them right now. It takes time."

"But we do not have time, Albus. Don't you see? Molly loves Arthur. Oh, stop it, Miss Buchanan. I must have been blind not to notice. The whole school knows. But Mr Malfoy hates Mr Weasley. I think that is the reason he wants you for. To get to Mr Weasley."

Molly stared unbelievingly up to Professor McGonagall. Then she moaned.

"Oh no. I can't marry him. Please help me. What can I do?"

"Well, your father said you should finish school. That means we have time until term ends. He also said to put you under the wing of a female teacher."

"Yes. 'To be prepared for her wifely duties'. How revolting!"

Minerva was nearly retching and Poppy stared disbelievingly at her. Then she snorted very unlady-like.

"But I'm not a virgin anymore. Do you think that would change matters?"

"No ... or rather yes but to the worse", Poppy said sympathetically.

Dumbledore continued with supreme indifference to the women's comments.

"As I was saying. We still have time and Minerva, as your mentor in all things marital, will be able to get you out of the castle. Naturally under the pretence of buying a wedding dress and all this. But in reality you can meet Arthur."

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, we could really do that?"

Hope lit up on Molly's face. Her usual sweet smile curled her lips shyly.

"Of course. We won't let you down, dear", Albus reassured her, smiling amiably at her.

"No, certainly not. I was trapped in a horrible marriage before I found the courage to leave. And the only reason neither Minerva nor Pomona had to endure a thing like that, is that they are strong and independent women", Poppy said hotly.

"You were married?" asked Molly and was momentarily distracted of her own fate.

"Yes, I was. My family is pure-blooded. They didn't like the idea of me being a nurse. To prevent such an awful thing from happening, they married me off to a boy of equally good breeding. He was mean and, when it became obvious that I couldn't conceive any children, became even more cruel and started to abuse me."

Her voice was sad and, even so she tried to hide it, fear showed in her eyes. Molly hadn't the heart to ask what exactly he had done to her. But she felt her own fear returning. She could and would not marry Malfoy. Rather die than be trapped in such a marriage.


	2. Chapter 2: Messages between Lovers

**Chapter 2:**** Messages Between Lovers**

Molly stayed overnight in the Hospital Wing. Her night had been restless and full of Nightmares. She was so terribly afraid that Malfoy would come in and do horrible things to her. Several times that night she had woken up, sweat-drenched and screaming, and every time strong, protective arms had been wrapped around her. Minerva had done her level best to calm the scared child. Every time she heard mumbling from the bed next to her, she would be fully alert. The things she heard were ripping her heart out. Molly was having nightmares about Malfoy and the things he could – and probably would, that bloody bastard – do to her as his wife. Minerva heard Molly plead to Malfoy that he stop hurting her, scream to Arthur to rescue her from that villain ... It was horrible.

Now Molly woke up slowly. Her head ached and her eyes felt red und puffy. It took her a few moments to become aware of her surroundings. The bed, she was lying in, was crumpled with the covers kicked away from her body. In plain language it meant: it looked like a bloody battlefield.

A soft hand on her shoulder shook her out of her contemplations. With a jerk of her head she looked up and saw ...

"Madame Pomfrey! You scared me."

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention. Please, keep your voice down. Minerva is fast asleep."

Suddenly Molly remembered strong arms and a soft voice trying to calm her, soothe her. Turning her head slowly she saw Minerva McGonagall sitting in the chair next to her bed. Her head lay on the pillow next to Molly's own. Molly had never noticed how beautiful her teacher was. Soft lips were slightly parted and the corners of her mouth were curled upwards in a soft smile. Minerva's facial muscles were relaxed and showed clearly how soft and gentle this woman could be. The bun at the base of her neck had come half undone and silky ebony tresses framed Minerva's face. Again Pomfrey's hand appeared in her vision. Softly she brushed the hair out of her friend's face.

"She refused to leave your side," said Poppy softly, "Please, let her sleep."

Molly remembered vaguely that Professor Dumbledore had called her his wife. She couldn't help it and she was ashamed of it, but jealousy started to raise its ugly green head. Why did her teacher have everything? Beauty (real beauty, that is), a good job, a loving husband, loyal friends ... all that was hers. And what did Molly have? A broken heart, memories of a love-affaire so brutally ended and the prospect of marrying the world's greatest ass-hole. She wasn't even beautiful or witty. Just plain average.

A soft moan startled her out of her misery. McGonagall was starting to wake up. Surprised beyond words, Molly observed Madame Pomfrey conjuring up a bowl. Even more shocked she saw that her professor seemed indeed to be sick right after awakening from her slumber. Sitting bold upright she witnessed Minerva's puking session. Poppy held her friend's hair away from her face and rubbed small circles into Minerva's back. After thoroughly ridding her body of what seemed like the meals of months, Minerva sat back up and closed her eyes. One of her hands lay gently on her stomach, the other rested over her eyes. Molly just stared at her professor. Shock was clearly written all over her face. 'Great', she thought angrily, 'another thing on the list: she's having a child from the man she loves! I hate her! Why can't I be in her place?' Immediately she was ashamed of herself. Where did these feelings come from? Did she really think she deserved anything better than her teacher? 'No' answered an inner voice firmly. It was only bitterness, which made her feel this way. And hadn't Minerva McGonagall ... or Dumbledore, she was confused ... promised to help her? 'Yes' supplied the inner voice again. Molly felt worse with each passing second. Then she noticed Poppy's gaze lingering on her. Brown doleful eyes met grey ones and they understood each other perfectly.

"I'm also quite a bit jealous of Minerva", said Poppy in a whisper. "Especially now that she is with child. But she is also my best friend. She has suffered enough and I'm so unbelievably proud of her for coming out of it unscarred and getting her life back together. This baby is good for her."

Molly looked down on her hands. She didn't notice the touched look Minerva shot her friend. Then two other hands came slowly into Molly's view and clasped hers tightly.

"Molly, I want you to know that I'll be here for you. There is no need to be jealous of me. You will have what I have. And I'll make damn sure of that."

There was a determined gleam in Minerva's eyes. Poppy stood behind her and watched the little scene with a mixture of amusement, sympathy and the same determined gleam as Minerva. For a long moment all three witches were silent. Something very important passed between them. It was the beginning of a lifelong friendship between the two older witches and the younger witch, who depended so much on them. Finally Minerva cracked a gigantic smile and said:

"First things first: Food and then we'll send Arthur an owl. I think we should meet him later today in the Hog's Head. Being betrothed to another lad is definitely something you should tell him personally. Till then we have come up with a plan."

----

Arthur was exhilarated. He would meet his beloved Molly in a matter of minutes. She had sent him an owl earlier today. Her letter was full of urgency and Arthur wondered what she could possibly have to tell me in private and not in a letter.

_Dearest Arthur_

_I have to talk to you. It's important. Can you meet me in the Hog's Head at 3 o'clock? I will be there and wait for you._

_I love you_

_Molly_

Perhaps she just wanted to see him and be close to him. But that wasn't Molly. Still being able to see her and kiss her ... the mere thought made him hum under his breath and raised goose bumps in anticipation.

----

Molly and Minerva walked down the path towards Hogsmead. Minerva had offered Molly to use her first name and Molly had accepted. Still, it felt weird to be on an intimate ground with her respected professor. In order to loosen the tension between them, Minerva asked:

"Do you have any doubts about Arthur coming?"

"No, he'll be there ... I hope he will anyway. If he is not, I have misjudged him and misinterpreted his passion for love. If he doesn't come, I will resign to marry Malfoy."

This forced engagement had altered Molly. Had she been cheerful and coquettish before, she was now depressed and older than her years. Minerva was saddened to see her like this. Just as her mind was desperately trying to find some neutral topic, Molly glanced sidelong at her and asked:

"How far along are you, Pro ... Minerva? I never noticed anything with your wide robes hiding your body."

Minerva smiled and gently placed her hand on her abdomen.

"I'm 15 weeks along. Albus and Poppy are doting over me. It drives me nuts. Actually I welcome the chance to leave the castle", said Minerva chuckling.

Molly couldn't resist smiling back. The rest of the walk passed pleasantly with baby-talk.

----

Arthur hadn't been able to wait any longer. He was half an hour early. Now it was ten to three and the door opened again. Eagerly he looked up and stared at the two witches who had come in. Molly was breath-takingly beautiful with her cheeks a little flushed from her brisk walk and an intoxicating smile on her lips.

Right beside her walked Minerva McGonagall more relaxed than he had ever seen her before. She looked up to find a vacant table and spotted Arthur. Smiling she brushed Molly's arm and indicated Arthur with a nod of her head. Molly's smile vanished and tears welled up in her eyes. Arthur's reaction was purely instinctive. He was up and around the table in a flash. Molly had run up to him and threw herself into his arms. She sobbed hard and was shaking and – Arthur couldn't believe it – hugging him as if her life depended on it in front of a teacher. He turned bright red and wanted to block Molly from McGonagalls view but his former professor just smiled at him and patted Molly's back before sitting down at his table. Molly's sobbing quietened down a bit and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Minerva silently patted the chair next to her and, when Molly sat, offered her a handkerchief. Arthur was still confused and also a bit shocked. Molly was not one to cry just because they had been apart for a while. And why the heck was McGonagall here?

"Molly, darling? What is wrong? Is it something I've done? Forgotten an important anniversary?"

Molly sobbed harder again at that. McGonagall wrapped her arms around the younger witch.

"Mr. Weasley, could you sit back down please? Give Molly a moment to collect herself. She'll tell you everything and no, it is not something you did."

He had never seen his professor smile that warmly at him before. Something was definitely amiss. Slowly Molly's racked breathing steadied and her sobs subsided.

"I don't know how to tell you that but my parents ... my p-parents w-want me t-to marry M-M-Malfoy", she still cried softly.

Arthur stared at her, uncomprehending. Then he got up from his chair and walked over to the bar. There he ordered a double-fire-whiskey, drank it in one gulp and slammed the glass down hard enough that it shattered. Arthur felt the whiskey burn down his throat. However it was nothing compared to the burning hatred throughout his body and mind. He had understood immediately that Malfoy only used Molly as a weapon to get to him. He wanted to jinx Malfoy with every curse in his repertoire. How could Malfoy be so cruel? What possessed him to drag Molly into this whole affair? He had to save his Molly from that bloody Death Eater! He just had to. Malfoy would break Molly, use her as nothing more than a toy. This thought was sickening Arthur. He loved Molly more than anything in his life. He wanted to marry her. Wanted to protect her from all evil. There was only one way how he could do that ...

Molly shrank back against her teacher. Her heart broke in a million tiny sharp pieces. She had lost him. This was too much for him. It must be. How could he ...

Soft hands encircled her face and gently tilted her head back. Her eyes looked up hesitantly and locked with his. She was mesmerized by the emotions swimming in their depths. She lost all feeling for time and space. All that counted was the deep love she saw in his eyes.

"Molly, I can't offer you the wealth or status Lucius Malfoy can but all my heart is yours. If you want it. I will never let harm come to you or let you go hungry." Here he paused for a second. "Will you marry me?"

Molly couldn't breathe. She was sure that she was dreaming. She closed her eyes and flattered them open again, thinking she would wake up. But no, Arthur was standing in front her and looked expectantly down at her.

"Yes."

One word and her whole being, her whole world, had changed. Arthur smiled down into her beautiful brown eyes. Lowering his face slowly, he crossed the little distance between their faces and kissed her gently. Molly shut her eyes. His lips were so soft and gentle she wasn't entirely sure if she wasn't dreaming after all. This connection was too precious to lose. It was chaste but full of love. Better than words. Arthur wanted to pull away after a while but soft arms wrapped around his neck and determined lips deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Minerva cleared her throat. And the young lovers parted reluctantly. Smiling warmly at both she said:

"The headmaster has thought about a plan. Since Mr. Malfoy has undoubtedly a few spies amongst the Slytherins, it would be unwise to send many owls directly at Molly. This however is easily fixed. Send them to me and I will make sure Molly gets them. Going to town as often as possible gives us a couple of opportunities to meet. But it would arouse suspicion if you happened to be in Hogsmead whenever Molly's here. Professor Dumbledore studies our marriage laws to find a loophole. You can't just elope. Even though it might seem romantic and daring. Do you understand these rules?"

Both Molly and Arthur nodded vigorously.

"Good. Until Professor Dumbledore has found a loophole, you and Molly can see occasionally in London when we shop for a wedding dress. And ..."

"What makes you so certain that he will find a loophole?"

"Albus Dumbledore is a very stubborn man and an excellent lawyer. He wrote some of our laws himself. If someone can find a way out, it's Albus Dumbledore. As I was saying, Lucius Malfoy can visit his fiancé but any intimacy is strictly forbidden. Not by laws but by tradition and society rules. Every time Mr. Malfoy wants to see Molly a chaperon must be present."

Molly shuddered at the very thought of being alone with Malfoy. Minerva could only sympathies. Arthur wrapped one arm around Molly's shoulders and held her tight.

McGonagall got up then and walked over to another table to give the younger people some privacy to discuss their plan.

"So what do you think about this?", asked Arthur quietly.

"It's our only chance. We'll have to trust them. I do anyway. Minerva is right. Albus Dumbledore can do everything so he shouldn't have a problem with helping us."

Molly smiled lovingly up at Arthur. As long as he was at her side, everything would be all right.

----

_Dearest Molly_

_I promise you that you won't have to marry Lucius Malfoy ever. We will be together for the rest of your lives. Should Dumbledore not find something to help us, I will kidnap you and leave the country with you. One day we will be married and have kids. I'll go through hell for you. Be assured of that. _

_I love you and always will._

_Your Arthur_

_Beloved Arthur_

_I won't marry Malfoy. My parents can't force me to. Not after you proposed to me and I am now sure of your love and loyalty. I was so afraid to lose you. After today i feel ashamed that I doubted you even for a second. I should have known better. _

_Till we see each other i will dream of you and our future together. _

_I love you so much I can't find words to describe it._

_Your Mollywobbles_

Over the next weeks they sent letters to and fro as if warding off the horrible future. Molly's letters were full of Hogwarts gossip, news about Minerva's pregnancy and Albus' progress on the laws. Not one word was written about her nightmares, her fear, which laboured her breathing and made it hard to concentrate. She also didn't write about her need to be close to him and the nights she woke up screaming his name.

Arthur wrote about his work and the progress on his apartment. He didn't mention his anger at Malfoy and the temptation of going to Malfoy manor and hex the bastard into oblivion. He tried to make Molly see that he cared for her so very much and missed her terribly through symbolisms. He just hoped she got it. But then again she was a smart girl.

About a month after their last meeting, Molly received a letter from Arthur. It said:

_Dear Molly_

_I managed to get a day off next Thursday. I would love to meet you at Hogsmead. Don't bring the chaperon along. It's a date._

_Love_

_Arthur_


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**Chapter 3: Pain**

_A./N.: I went through a rape too and writing helps to master the demons of this event. Hope it is not bad enough for you. Sorry but had to include this scene. _

Molly didn't understand why Arthur would want to meet her without Minerva. A date he had called it. But Minerva and Albus had told her time and again that they should be careful and avoid being seen together. Especially not together and alone. But Molly had to admit to herself that the idea of seeing Arthur alone was very tempting. To be able to kiss him without Minerva watching, the feel of his strong arms around her without him being acutely aware of being monitored ... yes, it was tempting. But they had a plan. If she wanted this plan to succeed, she had to stick to it. She would speak with Minerva after class. But then again ... Arthur. Alone. Kisses. Perhaps more.

By this time she was daydreaming and not following Professor McGonagall's lesson. Minerva was well aware of that and swooped down to get Molly's attention back. Standing in front of Molly's desk she tapped her foot and waited for Molly to come out of her dream and notice her. When Molly didn't react Minerva waved a hand before Molly's face and scowled:

"Ms. Buchanan, if you don't pay attention I'll have you protocol every class for the rest of the month and give you detention. I absolutely forbid you or anyone else to sleep in my classes. Now back to Transfiguration ..."

Minerva was well aware of Molly's outraged glare behind her back. Yes, they had become friends even though there was a great age and status difference but Molly was also her pupil. She would treat the same as very other pupil.

Molly was enraged. How could Minerva dare to humiliate her in front of the whole class? That was unfair. Molly thought Minerva was stricter to her than the rest because they were friends and Minerva didn't want anyone to say she would favour her. But surely Minerva would understand Molly's mental absence. After all she was in love too. Minerva, however, didn't seem as if she was inclined to show understanding. Molly was angrier at her than ever before. Good, fine, ok, if Minerva was forgetting their friendship then Molly could go to Hogsmead without her. That's settled then. She was going to meet Arthur. She was 17 and of age. And she missed him.

----

Sneaking out of Hogwarts was never that much of a problem. Sneaking back in was. but Molly didn't particularly care. She was literally hovering above the ground with exhilaration. She was sneaking out to meet Arthur for a romantic stroll in the moonlight. For stolen kisses and perhaps a quick roll in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. It was worth getting caught.

Reaching the first houses of Hogsmead, she felt even more exhilarated. She'd made it. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She heard a voice crying: "Anaesthesia". She collapse in a heap on the floor.

----

Molly woke up. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the blinding light. When she could see clearly again, she realized that she was standing in a brightly lit cellar room. As she tried to move she noticed with a sudden flash of panic that she was shackled to the wall with heavy iron manacles. In front of her stood Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly the memory of the dark alley came to her again. Molly tried unsuccessfully to fight down her panic. Lucius Malfoy saw her wide terrified eyes and smiled. he sneered down at her:

"I expect fidelity from my future wife. And now here you are on a date with a Weasel. Now that isn't very nice. I think you need to be punished for that."

Molly's guts turned to knots. She was more afraid than before in her life. Surely he wouldn't use violence on her, would he? Then she remembered his gaze the evening they were betrothed and she began to tremble violently.

Lucius slapped her hard across her face. She winced and tried to jerk back. he seized her chin in his hand and rubbed his face over hers, biting at her lips. Then he drew back, leaving her face wet with saliva, and punched her in the stomach. He took a step back to survey his effect on her.

She was gasping for air and had doubled over as far as her manacles allowed. Molly had felt the violence in him. She knew she couldn't escape from him or prevent him from violating her. She also knew he would hurt her even more , given the slightest excuse. 'I must endure this and hope someone is looking for me and comes to my rescue.'

He raised his wand and, with a big smirk on his face, cried out:

"Crucio!"

Molly writhed in pain. She couldn't help it and began screaming. The pain was excruciating. It was worse than anything she had experienced before. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted the spell. Not giving her a minute to recover he explored her body with his hands. Molly tried to shrink back from his touch. Malfoy became angry at that and used the Cruciatus-Curse again. After lifting the curse, he tore her robes apart and grabbed her blouse. He tore that apart too, sending buttons flying. He just stared at her well-seized breasts. Grabbing them in his hands, he felt her breasts, weighing and then squeezing them, and he pinched her small nipples; then he ran his hand over her stomach and into the triangle of hair between her legs, bushy and curly like the hair on her head. He prodded her roughly with his fingers. She began to cry. His dick was so stiff he felt it would burst. Again he stepped back and observed her fear and agony. It was delicious. With a flick of his wand he undressed her completely. Now she stood there in all her naked glory. Another flick of his wand and a few murmured words moved the manacles on her legs apart. She fought the pull of the manacles but couldn't prevent her legs from being spread apart. She stared at him, wide-eyed with horror. It was obvious that Malfoy enjoyed her anguish. Malfoy spat on his hand then rubbed the moisture between her legs. He pushed his fingers inside her. She cried out with pain.

She couldn't endure it. She heaved and struggled, bringing up her knee and aiming for his tender parts. He began to punch her without letting go of her hair.

Then he became inventive and shoved his wand between her legs. He smiled sweetly at her and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Crucio"

The pain was even more pronounced than before. She was screaming at the top of her voice. When he lifted the curse off her, she hang limp in the manacles. Completely exhausted. It was too much. All she wanted was peace and quiet. But Malfoy had other plans. He shoved himself inside her. And ...

All of a sudden there was a loud BANG and Malfoy crumpled to the floor. Behind him stood Albus Dumbledore and Arthur. Arthur's concerned face was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

----

Next thing she knew she was lying in one of the beds of the Hospital Wing. Arthur was by her side and held her hand. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His soft fingers stroked her hand and traced her veins.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I ..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what happened ..."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for that", he said angrily, "It's all his fault and he will pay for that. I'll get him."


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions and Truths

**Chapter 4: Decisions and Truths**

_A./N.: Again I'm sorry for the last chapter. I wanted to show Lucius' malicious side. That's the way I see him. A right foul git! _

"Don't you dare feel sorry for that", he said angrily, "It's all his fault and he will pay for that. I'll get him."

Arthur was very angry, she could tell. What was worse was the hatred for Malfoy and ... was it really guilt she saw in his face? No, that couldn't be. He had nothing to feel guilty about. But it was his hatred and anger that brought him to his feet and made him slam his fist down into her bedside-table. The table crumpled and splintered. His hand was red and a bit swollen. But he didn't seem to notice. Arthur's back was to her and he was still fuming.

Molly slid down on her bed, making herself smaller. She tried so hard not to draw his attention back on herself. He had after all enough reason to be mad at her and vent his anger on her. It was all her fault for getting in the mess she was now in. The memories came back in a rush and again she fought down pure panic and began to tremble.

A soft crying sound brought her back to the here and now. Arthur had turned to face her again and had seen her shudder. He hadn't been able to defend her. How could he let her down like that? What must she be thinking? How on earth was he supposed to care for her and defend her when they were married? He couldn't even protect her from that lousy little death-eater-to-be. And yet she sat there, after being brutally manhandled, had blamed herself. She was so much stronger than he was. What was she seeing in him?

Molly observed Arthur's facial expressions change faster than weather. Anger and hatred were replaced by sadness and sadness had been replaced by disgust. Molly felt like crying; he was repulsed by her now that Malfoy ... She shrank back from the memory. No, don't think back. She knew she had to face them one day but right now she wasn't up to that. Arthur hated her for being stupid and sneaking out of the castle and being trapped by that ... Slytherin. It was the worst insult she could think of right now. And Arthur was repulsed at the thought that Malfoy had been on and in her. There it was again. She couldn't push the memories back this time. With force they rushed over her and made her blind to the reality around her.

Arthur saw how her gaze became unfocused and clouded. Fear, panic and pain were clearly written over her face, her posture and in her eyes. She was thinking at ... that arse-hole and what he had done to her. Arthur was overwhelmed by sadness and the terrible need to be here for her now even though he had not been before. Tentatively he extended a hand and laid it gently onto her shoulder.

Molly, absorbed in her memories, didn't see anything. Not the Hospital Wing was in front of her eyes but the cellar room. When she felt a hand touch her, she shrank back. Panic surfacing again. She screamed and tried to get away from that hand. 'Oh no, not Malfoy again. Please no. Get off me. Arthur!!' She wanted to scream but found that she couldn't. Panic had constricted her throat.

Arthur just saw his love trying desperately to scramble away. 'She hates me!' He felt burning tears run down his cheeks. His hand was withdrawn as if burnt and then he was running out of the Hospital Wing.

Molly's eyes came back to focus. The first thing she noticed was the pain in Arthur's eyes and the feeling of his hand leaving her shoulder. When he ran out she felt her heart break. It was too much for him. He obviously couldn't cope with the situation.

----

Poppy heard the great gull-wing doors of her Hospital Wing being banged shut. When she peeked out of her office, she saw that Molly was sitting on her bed and that Arthur had left.

"This explained the loud bang of my door", she huffed quietly to herself.

Then she noticed the shaking shoulders and quiet sobs emanating from Molly's bed. Quickly she moved across the room to hold her young friend.

Molly thought her world had stopped turning. Her heart was ripped out and very hope had been stomped out.

Soft arms embraced her and drew her closer to a warm and comforting bosom.

"What is it, sweetheart? Why did Arthur leave in a hurry?"

More sobs shook the body in her arms. Then a very tiny voice answered her.

"I-I-I t-think he is d-d-disgusted by me now that M-M-Malfoy ..." She broke off.

Poppy was shocked. Admittedly she didn't know Arthur Weasley that much but he did NOT strike her as the kind of man who would leave his girl. At least not without a good fight and especially not because some over-excited, sadistic freak wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit.

"Honey, calm down. I know it seems like the end of the world and you want to hide but..."

"Don't!!! Just shut up! You don't know what it is like! YOU weren't raped!"

Saying the actual word made everything worse. She could literally feel groping hands, rough fingers entering... She shuddered again and shook her head to clear it from the invading images. Poppy extracted herself from Molly forcefully. Her usually soft grey eyes were the colour of storm-clouds and there were angry flashes in them too.

"I don't know what it is like to be raped?!? What do you think my husband did to me? I have no idea if you can CALL it rape but it sure as hell FELT like it!"

Poppy was yelling at her. It was the first time Molly saw Poppy loose it in front of a pupil or friend. She had never thought Poppy could get that angry. Shame washed over her. Why was she always ending up upsetting her friends? First strict, under-control, collected Minerva and now even calm, understanding and loving Poppy. Tears welled up in her eyes. Not for her or what had happened to her but for her friend and her pain. Gently and carefully she wrapped her arms around Poppy. Shyly she scooted over until her head rested softly on Poppy's shoulder, ready to withdraw when wanted to.

Poppy closed her eyes. She had just yelled at a pupil, a child. How could she? She was scolding herself for losing it in front of Molly. When she felt Molly's shy advances in order to apologize, she called herself ten times a fool. But then again Molly had provoked her. But that was no excuse. With a rueful smile, she remembered her own reactions to her friends' help.

"Molly, you have to understand that we try our hardest to help you. But you have to work with and not against us. Minerva was out of her mind with worry. Roxanna at the Three Broomsticks saw you and informed Albus. I have seldom seen him that angry. We all were worried for you and we thought we couldn't make it in time."

By now Poppy was softly stroking Molly's hair. Then she asked softly:

"Why did Arthur leave?"

"Because..."

"Don't be silly. You don't actually believe that yourself. What have you told him and what had he told you?"

"I said I'm sorry and he yelled at me not to dare and feel sorry. He then slammed the bedside-table. I was sort of trapped in my own thoughts and I backed away from him. That's when he left."

"Well, that explains more than it does not." Poppy laughed a bit when she saw Molly's surprised and confused look.

"He thinks that he should have protected you and because he hasn't he thinks he let you down and that you hate him now. And you blame yourself because you snug out. Am I right?"

Molly stared at her open-mouthed. Poppy smiled and cupped Molly's chin with her fingers closing it softly.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Arthur said something along those lines while you were unconscious and I only guessed in your case. Apparently I was right." Again she smiled. "I go and talk to Arthur. You both have to talk and you need comfort and he needs to comfort you."

"Thank you, Poppy."

It was all Molly could say before her gratitude overcame her.

----

Arthur stared miserably out the window when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around and saw Professors Sprout and Dumbledore walk towards him.

Professor Dumbledore wasn't brimming with power anymore and the merry twinkle had returned to his eyes while he talked to Professor Sprout. When he became aware of Arthur standing by the window, he immediately became serious again.

"The Dementors have taken Mr. Malfoy into custody and the trial will be in a week's time. How is Ms. Buchanan? I thought you would be glued to her."

Arthur hung his head. It was too depressing to admit to Dumbledore that it was over between him and Molly. But he confessed, much the same way he had as a student.

Dumbledore listened intently but didn't interrupt his speech.

"You feel ashamed for not protecting her?"

"Yes."

"Why? You couldn't know that she was leaving the safety of the castle. And besides: has she said she blames you?"

"No, but..."

"I found out that women are far stronger and more resistant than we men think they are. Talk to her. That is the most important thing right now."

"I think she has doubts about you standing by her side after what happened", informed him Professor Sprout.

Both men turned to her and stared open-mouthed and a bit flabbergasted at her. They were both astounded that a woman could possibly think that. It wasn't Molly's fault, or any other woman's fault for that matter, that Lucius Malfoy was such a brick.

Arthur saw Madame Pomfrey approaching them from the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey looked surprised too.

"That is exactly what Ms. Buchanan is thinking, Pomona. She is afraid that Mr. Weasley here is disgusted by her. Do I stand correctly that you were her first ... lover?", asked Madame Pomfrey calmly.

Arthur thought his face was on fire. If suddenly all lights went out, it wouldn't matter. His face would probably illuminate the whole castle. He didn't trust his voice and didn't want to squeak like an embarrassed girl, so he just nodded. Madame Pomfrey smiled at him warmly.

"No need to be embarrassed. I thought as much but wanted to be on the safe side. As I was saying earlier: Molly blames herself for being so careless and leaving the castle at night. She also thinks that you will be repulsed by the mere thought of having ... an intimate relationship with her after she was raped by your enemy. Can you blame her? When she needed you the most you chose to let your own doubts overweigh your love for her. It is your decision now if you are strong enough for the both of you or if you walk away."

With a little gesture to her colleagues she turned in the direction of the staff room and after a little hesitation both professors followed.

Arthur almost ran to the Hospital Wing. Leaving his Molly?!? How could he ever do that? No way! Now that he knew it had nothing primarily to do with him, he was sure that he could overcome everything.

At the door to the Hospital Wing he stopped and slowed down. Then he stuck his head in.

"Mollywobbles? I love you but we need to talk."

_A./N.: I hope you like it so far. Please review! I'm glad for every comment._


	5. Chapter 5: Two talks and lots of love

**Chapter 5: Two Talks and lots of love**

Staffroom:

Madame Pomfrey had absolutely no doubt that Arthur had gone to Molly. She was very good at reading people, always had been. Only one person was able to surprise her. And she had done so again today. It was irritating. But now was not the time to ponder over that.

Minerva had been very agitated when Molly's absence was discovered. She had immediately gone up to Gryffindor Tower to look if Molly was really missing. Then she had run all the way to the Headmaster's Office and alerted Albus. Her excitement had caused her to cramp slightly so Poppy had ordered her to go to bed and stay there. Minerva had of course protested but Poppy, in her own right just as stubborn as her friend, had told the other teachers to stay in the staff lounge and take care of Minerva. Minerva had just glared a hole in Poppy's back, huffed to herself and with a casual flick of her wrist transfigured one of the couches into a wonderful soft chaise. Filius Flitwick, the diminutive Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw, conjured up a tartan woollen plaid and shooed Minerva with gentle determination onto the chaise. Professor Slughorn went into the little kitchen adjourning the teacher's lounge and brewed her a strengthening potion and a strong cup of tea. Albus had then covered his wife with the heavy plaid and told her not to worry. After that he and Arthur had gone to search the grounds.

When they finally returned to the castle, Arthur carrying an unconscious Molly in his arms, Poppy had switched to healer's mode and taken care of Molly. For the time it took her to examine and heal Molly, she had forgotten all about Minerva. But now she remembered her all too vividly. With all her thoughts she was now back with her friend.

When she entered the teacher's lounge she suddenly found herself surrounded by her colleagues. All clamouring to hear the news about Molly Weasley.

"Albus, have you found her?"

"Is she safe?"

"What exactly happened to her?"

"Poppy, is she hurt?"

It was Minerva's voice which cut through all the ruckus. Minerva was sitting bolt upright on the chaise. Her face was very pale and worry was clearly written all over her lovely features. She clutched the blanket to her bosom. Albus immediately hurried to his wife and put his arms around her.

"Now, Minerva, please don't get upset or any..."

"Poppy, is she hurt?" asked Minerva with a tight voice.

"Molly received a letter and she thought it was from Arthur. The letter proposed a rendez-vous in Hogsmead and you know how young girls get all excited when..."

"Albus, stop it! Poppy, is Molly hurt? Yes or no."

Minerva was almost screaming by now. White knuckles appeared on her hands as she clutched the blanket even tighter to herself. She was expecting the worst. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to her young charge.

Poppy hung her head. She couldn't for the life of her look Minerva in the eye. One glance had been enough to see the real fear in the usually strong and brave woman. How could she tell her what had happened to Molly? She herself was deeply upset about the injuries Malfoy had inflicted on Molly. She was also terribly afraid of Minerva's reaction to the news. Suddenly she felt two reassuring hands being placed on her shoulders. When Poppy looked up and behind she saw Pomona standing behind her and smiling down upon her.

"I think we all would like to know, Poppy. Just take a deep breath and tell us what you know."

Poppy did as she was told.

"As Albus started to say: Molly went down to Hogsmead. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for her and attacked her. He apparently used a sleeping spell on her. At least there are still traces of one in her system. Roxanna saw him dragging her into one of her empty storerooms and informed Albus. I don't know what exactly happened to Molly down there before Albus and Arthur could get her out. I can only guess. A couple of Cruciatus-Curses had been applied to her. She also had chafings on her wrists and ankles. Albus confirmed that she had been chained to the wall. Bruises covered her arms, chest, stomach and face. That scum probably hit her repeatedly. Her jaw was a bit cracked but not fully broken and a couple of teeth were loose."

Here Poppy stopped and had to swallow visibly. Everyone could tell that it was hard on her. Poppy's own past came back to her in a flash. Her husband punching her face when she was disobedient, his rough treatment of her every single cursed day, his strong and unbreakable grip on her wrists or hips when he thrust himself deep inside her, always hurting her and bruising her interior. She shuddered. Uncontrollably. Violently. Shacking harder every moment...

The hands on her shoulders dropped in front of her chest, intertwining themselves. Muscled arms holding her tight to a loving and understanding form behind her. She leaned instinctively closer into Pomona, drawing strength from her. Strength to continue her assessment of her charge's health condition.

"Her vagina showed signs of rough groping and violent entering. I also diagnosed the residues of the Cruciatus-Curse in her uterus. It seems that this ... man ... I can't ... this is too ... cruel ... I ..."

Poppy was reduced to stammering and shaking. The female teachers in the room were starring at her in blank horror. They all understood what Poppy tried to say. No need to finish because of them. Pomona's arms around Poppy had contracted. Minerva was silently sobbing in Albus' arms. Many women edged away from their male colleagues. Shock and fear written in their eyes and postures.

Poppy couldn't stand it anymore she had to get away. All she wanted was peace, quiet, a wall to punch and a secluded place to cry her heart out. She sprang to her feet, nearly pulling Pomona over the back of her chair and over herself and nearly choking herself with the arms of her friend. Poppy ran out. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't particularly care.

Pomona recovered quickly from Poppy's antics and was hot on her heels. No way between heaven and hell was she neglecting her friend from school times, comrade in crime, colleague and love of her life. She caught up with Poppy easily. After all she was not half-blind with tears. Pomona wrapped her arms around Poppy's waist and thus brought her effectively to a halt.

"It's over, Poppy, for the both of you."

Then she did something she had wanted to do for a long time. Actually since her 5th year. Pomona cupped Poppy's face in her hands and gently brushed her lips against Poppy's. Chaste but loving. Poppy stood there transfixed and mesmerised. And for the first time in a long time she felt loved and accepted.

----

Arthur poked his head through the door to the Hospital Wing. Carefully he called out to Molly.

"Mollywobbles? I love you but we need to talk."

Molly was still sitting on the bed in very much the same way he had left her. When she heard his voice though, she raised her head and hope lit up her eyes.

"Arthur? Is that really you?"

She was still unsure of his loyalty and love after what had happened. He saw that clearly in her face. Arthur needed no further encouragement. Running towards her, he smiled at her and tried very hard to reassure her.

"Yes, it is me. I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me but I really thought you hated me for not protecting you. Do you hate me?"

Molly was more than surprised. Was he really blaming himself? How could he? She reached out for him, wanting to hold him and being held by him.

"Arthur, come here and just hold me. Please."

Arthur was there in a flash. It was so good to be held by him. Nothing could harm her as long as she stayed in those arms. His heartbeat under her ear was steady and comforting. Molly breathed in his scent and felt calmness wash over her.

"Arthur, I think we were both not really paying attention. Perhaps none of us is to blame or perhaps both of us are to blame but things happened and we have to live with it."

"...or die trying", joked Arthur before adding more seriously, "I know. It's only that I hate myself because I didn't protect you. Theoretically I know there was no way I could have foreseen something like that but practically I still want to throw myself between jackass-number-one and you, love."

"Darling, I kind of understand how you feel. I mentally kick myself for leaving the castle and I can't help but think that I deserved this because of my stupidity."

"WHAT??? You can't be serious! Molly, listen to me closely. It is NOT your fault. Malfoy obviously planned all that. Had it not worked today, he would have tried at a later date. He is a bastard. Always was and always will be. Understand?"

Molly nodded into his shirtfront.

"Molly, look me in the eye and tell me that you understand. You have to believe it yourself."

Reluctantly Molly looked up and said:

"I-I understand"

Arthur smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met Molly stiffened abruptly. Arthur immediately withdrew. But Molly wanted to be kissed after the initial shock. She placed her right hand on the back of his head and held him in place. Shyly she responded to his kiss.

But then she felt anger well up inside of her. Not at him. Never at him. It was Malfoy, who was destroying this wonderful moment without even being in the same room. Now she really let go of Arthur and backed away. Memories flooding her again. She went as far as jumping out of bed.

Arthur reached his hand out to touch her, but she pulled away from him. "Molly…" He moved quicker this time, pulling her into his arms. She struggled with him, trying to get him to let go of her.

"Please don't," she begged, the pain evident in her voice as she finally gave up struggling with him. He was much stronger than her and it was of no use to waste her energy struggling in vain.

Arthur was glad when she stopped fighting him. He pulled her against him, nuzzling his face against her neck. Molly's hands grasped his upper arms, as if she wanted to push him away. Her body was stiff and unmoving. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I will never leave you again."

Her grasp lightened and Arthur felt her actually lean herself against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he felt her body shake. It was not often that she cried in front of him. It was really quite rare. She didn't like to show that type of emotion, not even in front of him. She preferred to cry alone where no one could see her pain.

Molly didn't pull away from him until her tears were gone. Even then she quickly turned away, shielding her face from Arthur's view. He hadn't realized until now just how deeply hurt she was. It tugged at his heart.

As she stood, her back to him, Arthur came up behind her. He reached out his hand, touching her shoulder. She flinched at the unwanted touch, her head snapping up suddenly.

"I'm still not sure," she stated, a slight quiver in her voice.

Arthur removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to leave the room, to let her be alone.

Molly sighed, calling out to him even though it was against her better judgment. "Don't go." She reached out, grasping his forearm.

Arthur stopped, turning back to face his fiancée. She shook her head. "I know that you didn't intentionally left me, Arthur." She closed her eyes, her face still partly shielded from his view because of the red tresses falling into her face. "That's the worst part. If I knew that I could be angry at you but as it is I feel lost." Molly held her grasp on his arm, not letting go as she bowed her head down.

Arthur, with his free hand, reached out to caress her cheek. "Then we're two already. I feel lost too." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Molly," he stated, forcing her to look up at him.

Molly sighed, shaking her head. "It infuriates me that I can be so upset with you and yet still feel so attracted to you," she said, looking up at him. Her voice was calm and even. "Looking into your eyes, I can forget about everything and it frightens me sometimes that you have that effect on me." She felt the need to share what she was feeling. She felt the need to make him understand.

His body brushed against hers as he moved his hand to wipe away the moisture from her cheeks.

Molly closed her eyes again. "I'm still not sure, Arthur," she whispered, reaching for his hand as she pulled it away from her face.

"I know," he said, his hand moving to the back of her neck.

Molly looked down and Arthur finally let go of her, taking a step back. Her head shot up as he moved away from her. Without thinking, she slipped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. Their bodies collided suddenly and Molly forced her tongue into his mouth.

Arthur was surprised by her sudden force, yet he didn't pull away from her. His arms found their way around her waist, holding her to him. "And you're always attracted to me," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear, "especially when you're scared." His lips brushed against her neck as his hand held her to him, pressing against her back.

"The size of your ego," she breathed, dipping her head back. He was being his usual tender self, kissing her neck, touching her gently, yet she had no desire to be placated tonight. She was still much too angry with her current situation and Malfoy to want to feel him gently caress her skin and have him look lovingly into her eyes. No, she didn't want any of that tonight. She wanted him to burn every trace of Malfoy. To make her his again. She positioned her leg between his, shifting suddenly. Arthur coughed, feeling her knee pressing against him.

"My ego isn't the only thing growing at the moment," he whispered into her ear. "But I think you can feel that now." He smiled devilishly at her and it made her want to bite his tongue as he spoke.

Molly grasped his shoulders. "Just shut up and kiss me," she ordered, not giving him time to respond before she took his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his.

Arthur bent down, lifting her into his arms. "I intend to do more than just kiss you," he stated, carrying her to the bed. He dropped her down and Molly grasped the neckline of his shirt. She held it firmly, preventing him from bending down to kiss her. Instead, she pushed him back, using her knee in just the right place to render him powerless for a moment while she shoved him onto his back. Arthur was a bit surprised by her uncommon behaviour, yet he decided to remain quiet and see where she was going.

Her left leg pressed against the side of his hip and her other knee rested directly between his legs. As she looked down at him, he could still see the anger in her eyes. She bent down, her hair tickling his cheek as she whispered in his ear. "I don't know if I'm angrier with you or with myself." She kissed his earlobe before running her tongue along it.

"How so?" he asked, his hands running up the sides of her body.

"For this whole damn mess we're in." She bit his earlobe, delighting in his surprised gasp.

Arthur laughed, grabbing her waist and quickly rolling her beneath himself. He covered her body with his, not allowing her to move. She moaned, almost in pain, as he rubbed himself against her. Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her hands. Molly demanded that he let her go, yet he had no intentions of freeing her. "You don't 'allow' yourself to be attracted to me because you still think Malfoy makes a difference. He does not! I love you," he stated, pinning her hands down on each side of her head. "It's something that you can't control, whether you like it or not." He bent his head down to kiss her neck, not letting go of his grasp.

"Arthur! Let me go!" She jerked her hands, but it was of no use. If she was honest, that was exactly what she wanted. Struggle against him and be shown that she was helpless. Helpless against him and helpless against Malfoy. That she really couldn't have prevented Malfoy from doing what he did.

"Not until you admit that you like it." He grinned down at her. She was entirely at his will and that, too, angered her … but not enough that she wasn't enjoying it, even if she would never admit to it.

"You're egotistical," she spat, continuing to struggle with him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Molly. Especially when I don't understand it" Arthur tightened his grasp, not enough to hurt her, but enough that she couldn't free herself.

Molly groaned, refusing to give into anything he wanted. She tried to move her hands, to dig her nails deep enough into his skin that he would have to let her go, but his grasp was too powerful and she couldn't get the upper hand over him this time. Finally, she gave up fighting with him and ceased her movements. "Fine," she spat, raising her head and glaring at him. "I do like it." She jerked her arms, trying to catch him off guard. "Now let me go!" She jerked her arms again, hoping to get the upper hand on him. Yet he was always one second ahead of her.

Arthur smiled, tightening his grasp on her wrists. "All in due time, Molly." He looked down at her. He could still see the anger in her eyes, yet he could also see that deep down she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Arthur bent his head down and kissed the area right below her ear. "Believe me, you won't be dissatisfied," he promised, tracing a pattern with the tip of his tongue. His breath was warm against her skin and she closed her eyes for a moment as his words reverberated in her ear.

Molly yelped as she felt Arthur nip at her neck with his teeth. However, she soon forgot about the moment of pain as his lips kissed down her neck and across her chest. Despite the barrier of her nightshirt, Arthur moved his mouth to her breast. He could feel her hardened nipple beneath his tongue. Molly moaned as he flicked over it rather roughly. He looked up at her with a smile, watching her open her eyes when she realized that he had stopped what he was doing. He was suddenly looming above her once again.

"If I let go of you to remove your top, do you promise to be a good girl?" he asked. His fiancée nodded and he grinned, knowing that she was lying. He pulled her hands above her head, using his left hand to hold her wrists together. Molly once again tried to free herself, yet with just one of his hands he was still stronger than she. Arthur laughed, "It's of no use to fight me, dear."

Molly let out a deep breath and he smiled, touching her cheek with his hand. "You're quite sexy when you're angry." Arthur's hand moved down her neck and chest to her nightshirt. He slid his hand between the buttons, pulling on the top harshly. The buttons that didn't fall open snapped off. Molly's eyes widened and it made Arthur smile to see her look of shock and annoyance.

"You're insane," she groaned, writhing beneath him as she felt his hand upon her breast. He felt warm against her skin and the way his thumb was teasing her nipple was making it difficult to think about anything else. Molly had to force herself not to moan, not to let him know that she was enjoying what he was doing. Yet he already knew it. He was already aware that she was playing right into his hands. It took her a moment to regain herself and in that instant Arthur had moved his hand down her stomach and repositioned himself. His knees were now pressing against her thighs, not allowing her enough room to move as he bent above her. He had also managed to remove her pyjama bottoms and she was left to try and figure out how he had done it so quickly.

As she was trying to remember, she felt Arthur's hand on her hip, tugging at the side of her panties. She shifted her legs, trying to make it hard for him. "I'm not afraid to rip them off of you," he warned.

"As exciting as that sounds, I'd rather you didn't," she informed him. Arthur toyed with the idea of doing it to spite her, but relented when she lifted her hips and allowed him to slide her panties down her legs. His hand trailed down her leg and back up again. It rested against her thigh and she could feel the sensation intensifying as his thumb began to wander, his hand moving towards her inner thigh. He brushed his fingers against her, tempting her with the idea of his caress.

Molly moaned as she felt his touch against her skin. Arthur changed his position, moving so that he could push her legs apart. She willingly followed him, content to feel his fingers upon her sensitive skin. Yet he didn't go any further, causing her to moan his name in frustration.

"What do you want, Molly?" he asked. The tone in his voice caused her skin to tingle.

"You know what I want," she moaned, her eyes closed as he touched her everywhere but the one place she wanted. Arthur's fingers moved in circles against the inside of her thigh and she kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling he was creating within her.

"Tell me, Molly," he demanded.

"Please don't make me say it," she pleaded. Talking dirty was not exactly easy for her.

"Say it…"

Molly moaned. "I want to feel you inside of me," she breathed, her voice almost a whisper. She wanted him so badly that she could barely hold herself under control.

"Say it louder," he pushed her. Arthur knew that she was on the edge, but he also knew that it was in moments like these that the anticipation and the buildup were the most satisfying. His thumb brushed over her sensitive skin and she emitted a sound that was reminiscent of a whimper.

Her hands were still pinned above her head and she felt herself completely at his will. It was exciting and her pulse raced, wanting to know what he would do next. "Make love to me," she pleaded.

Her eyes remained closed as she lay beneath him. It caught her by surprise when she felt her husband thrusting into her. She gasped as he shoved himself directly into her, filling her completely within seconds. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she groaned as she felt Arthur's hand grasping her hip. All she could do was lie there for a moment as he dominated her movements before she could force her mind and her body to work together. She tugged at his hold on her hands, but he didn't seem to notice.

Arthur watched his love's face as she reacted to him entering her. Her harsh expression had faded and her head rolled back in delight as he moved his body against hers. She moaned lightly at first yet became louder as he moved against her over and over again. He finally let go of her hands, freeing her from his grasp.

Molly sighed, relieved to be able to move again. Arthur's lips were upon her neck. Her hands slid down to grasp Arthur's shoulders. Finally, she opened her eyes, looking up at her husband. "Kiss me," she breathed.

Arthur smiled before bending down to do as she'd requested. Their lips met and Molly slid her arms around his neck, holding him against her body. She let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, moaning as he ran his tongue along her own. He bit her lip and she instinctively pulled back. Arthur stopped, reaching up to touch her lip with his finger. Molly took his hand, intertwining it with her own. "Don't stop," she moaned into his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Molly held onto him, using all her strength to force him to roll over. Pushing him back, she groaned as both his hands held onto her hips, moving her back and forth as the feeling of him being inside of her intensified with each tiny movement. Molly propped her hand against his chest, using it to hold herself up as her body reacted to the sensations that he was creating within her. She could literally feel him brushing against every inch of herself. With her other hand, she grasped her breast, squeezing it when Arthur shifted his hips suddenly and she felt an entirely different sensation between her legs. Crying out, she nearly fell forward but caught herself as her hands rested against his shoulders.

Arthur's hands moved down her behind to grasp the back of her thighs as he pushed himself deeper into her, causing her to scream out. Arthur smiled, watching her face as she reacted to him. The muscles in her thighs at first tightened but Molly forced herself to relax as she allowed her body to accept him. Molly collapsed forward a bit, her hands resting on the outsides of his shoulders as her palms dug into the mattress. She bit her lower lip, her eyes closed tightly as she moved atop of him. Every movement that she made brought about a new sensation and another wave of pleasure overtook her body.

Molly opened her eyes as Arthur's hands moved to her upper arms. They watched each other for a few moments, not needing to speak any words between them their bodies moved together in unison. Arthur finally verbalized what their eyes seemed to be saying. "I'm sorry," he reached out to push her hair behind her ear. His hand rested behind her neck and he pulled her head forward to kiss her lips. As her body moved lower, she felt yet another sensation taking over her senses. Groaning deeply, Molly felt the familiar tingle working its way through her body as she lay against him. His skin was warm and it felt comforting to lie atop of him.

As their lips met, Molly felt herself letting go. Her body accepted his apology and she let go of the anger that was holding her back from giving herself over to him completely. She breathed deeply, feeling Arthur's arms wrapped tightly around her as he too experienced his own release. His hand grasped her behind, pushing himself deeper. Molly whimpered, her head resting just beneath his chin.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she was content to lie in his arms for a while longer.

----

Arthur lay there in bed next to his beautiful fiancée. He had allowed her to provoke him. Their love-making had been more intense than ever before and she had let him dominate her. And although she had wanted roughness, he just wanted to hold her tenderly and assure her over and over how much he loved her. Arthur was so afraid that maybe he had lost her. Molly steered feebly beside him. Snuggling closer and trusting him completely. Arthur's arms tightened around her and he let his tears finally fall. Crying silently and desperately trying not to move and wake her.

_A./N.: Longer than planned but I couldn't stop. ____ You probably know what I'm talking about. Sorry for the update of the last chapter. There were too many faults in it. So I hope this is ok. If you see faults please tell me. _


	6. Chapter 6: Friends?

**Chapter 6: Friends?**

A Corridor in Hogwarts:

Poppy wasn't sure what to do with this kiss. Yes, her first thoughts had been to just enjoy it and relish the bliss it gave her. But then came the unwanted realisation that it was a woman who held her. More importantly it was one of her best friends.

Minerva, Pomona and she herself had gone to school together. Minerva had acted on her crush on their transfigurations professor and Head of House, succeeding in seducing and marrying him after Grindelwald's defeat. Marrying Albus had been against her parents' wishes. Poppy had been forced into a beneficial but loveless marriage.

Pomona on the other hand never participated in the traditional girl-talks about boys. Now it started to make sense. Her quiet demeanour towards boys, her shy but tender approaches of the other girls. First older ones and then year-mates. Boys however were not in the picture. Even those who liked their girls with a bit of meat on their bones. But Poppy had never imagined Pomona to be a lesbian. This kiss though dispersed all doubts about Pomona's preferences.

Poppy became suddenly very aware that throughout her analysis she had been kissed by Pomona. And she really liked it. But this was NOT right! What would people think? A respected if somewhat young teacher and the only witch, who received an 'Outstanding' in all her healer's exams and who happened to be one of strongest natural healers alive, engaged in a gay relationship would certainly get them a place on the top-page of the 'Daily Prophet'. Then again what did it matter what people thought about them! But what would their colleagues say about that? She was more confused than ever before. Her hands came up automatically. Poppy braced herself against Pomona's upper arms and started to push her away.

Pomona had been in heaven. She had finally found the courage to kiss Poppy. It had been everything she had thought it would be. But now Poppy pushed her away. She was very reluctant to part from her love. But she knew that if she was too insistent right now, she would probably destroy their friendship and any chance for something more.

Poppy's eyes were very round and her lips were slightly swollen from their sweet kiss. She was trying very hard to keep her eyes away from that sweet and irresistible temptation.

"Pomona, I think we need to talk about what just happened."

_A./N.: I know it's very short (especially compared to the last chapter) but it's kind of a test run to see the reaction of my readers to PPPS. I read a lot of stories about that pairing and I like it a lot. So please share your thoughts with me!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Masterplan in the making

**Chapter 7: The Master-plan in the making**

Albus sat quietly in his study. Starring right in front of himself, he saw absolutely nothing. It was not fair. Not fair at all. How on earth was he supposed to find a solution? These laws had an obvious flaw but Albus refused to let this flaw be an option. There had to be another solution. There just had to be! He was not someone to give up without a fight and without giving his very best. Albus was still starring gloomily into the roaring fire illuminating his office when the door to his private chambers was opened. Out came Minerva, glad only in a night-robe. Her long legs spilt open the robe when she walked over to her husband with long strides. Albus was unaware of her entry. Minerva smiled to herself. It was rare indeed that he was unaware of anything happening in his vicinity. Silently she crept up on him. A wicked smirk curled her lips. 'I thing I'm sprouting horns and a tail!', she thought, scolding herself a bit for the childish prank she was about to commit. Now she was directly behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Boo! Who am I?"

Albus started terribly. Whirling around in his armchair, he had his wand at the ready and at her throat. Minerva seemed unfazed, smiling down upon him and gently prying his wand from his death-grip.

"I'm sorry I startled you. But I just couldn't resist. What has you so wrapped up?"

Albus couldn't be angry at his wife. Especially not when she was smiling seductively at him and winked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I was thinking how best to help Molly and Arthur. You have developed a strong bond with Molly, am I right?"

Minerva was a bit surprised at his questioning her about her relationship with Molly. Was he suggesting that she was unprofessional? That she couldn't distinguish friend from pupil? On second thought she had to admit that Molly had in fact become her friend. She had allowed Molly the use of her given name, had answered intimate questions, had laughed, talk and shopped with Molly like she would with Poppy or Pomona. Molly had become her friend. Despite everything that separated them.

"Yes, Molly is my friend. Is this wrong, Albus? After all it was you who put her under my care!"

Her answer was defiant. Her eyes dared him to take the bait and contradict her. But now it was Albus' time to wink at her with a mischievous glint and his usual merry twinkle.

"I know, honey. I put her under your care because I know you so well. You can't stay emotionally detached when one of our pupils needs your help."

"Wait a sec! You posed a rhetorical question? That's mean. But I guess it's fair after the fright I gave you."

They were both laughing. Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Minerva's arms came up around his neck and she laid her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes she relaxed completely. Albus felt her body becoming limp and smiled. She was always rigid in front of a class. Never showing any weaknesses. She was such a proud person. A Scots-woman through and trough. He had to smile at that thought. It was exactly this, her Scottish stubbornness, that had intrigued him most about her and that had won him over in the end. Minerva snuggled even closer against him and made soft mewing noises which turned him on. Minerva was the most sensual woman he had ever met. Not that he had been a womanizer, mind. But he had been engaged once. Perhaps it had to do with the generation difference? But no. Minerva had been just as prude as Kathlyn before their wedding night. Kathyln actually had had fewer inhibitions about sex before marriage than Minerva had. But Kathlyn was an Irish Woman. A Green Lady as muggles call Witches from Eire (Ireland), the Green Island. Her sensuality had been awakened by alcohol. Minerva was a scot and could hold her liquor. Her sensuality came from the need for her husband and the love he could give her. His thoughts were interrupted by Minerva's voice. She had asked him something but he hadn't caught it.

"What was that, darling?"

"I wanted to know what you have planned for Molly and her Arthur."

Albus sighed. He could only too well imagine what his wife's reaction would be like.

"I studied our Marriage Laws over and over again. I actually double- and triple-checked them. I have found a loop-hole."

"Oh Albus, that is wonderful. I knew you would be able to find something."

Minerva pushed away from his chest to smile brilliantly at him. She was really excited.

"Now wait here. Hold your horses, darling. I said I found a loop-hole but there is a catch. The only way for Arthur to marry Molly is to do so secretly. But a marriage, which has not the blessing of the bride's and bridegroom's parents, can be annulled. So even if Arthur abducts Molly and marries her at gunpoint doesn't guarantee anything."

"WHAT? So there is nothing we can do to stop Malfoy from marrying her?"

"That's not what I mean. You're too impatient, Minerva. Malfoy is in custody and facing trial for attempted rape. Perhaps Molly's parents have come to their senses." Minerva snorted. "If not it will give us more time."

Minerva watched him through narrowed eyes. She scrutinized him. He had the uneasy feeling that she ...

"How long have we been married, Albus?"

'Oh no, she looked right through me! Help! I need somebody, help! What am I gonna do?'

"I-I don't understand."

"How dumb do you think I am? I know when you are withholding information from me. Spill it!"

Albus heaved a sigh and gave up. Minerva was right, she knew him too well.

"It's pretty much the same solution people 200 years ago found. But back then this was mostly used for crimes. One Scottish Lord ..."

"Hm hm?"

"One lord breached the castle of a recently widowed noblewoman. He murdered all her faithful guards and forced the priest to perform the marriage. Later he towed her off to her bed and ... forced himself on her ... in front of ... witnesses ..."

"Come again? You can't possibly be serious? ... Oh ... wait ... yeah, I heard that story! Lord Lovat, right? The Sly Fox he is called. Yes, he did that a lot. But what does that have to do with our situation? I hope sincerely that you are NOT proposing that Molly and Arthur consume their marriage in front of the staff or anything!"

Her left eyebrow was raised and her gaze was very suspicious. Albus was very uneasy. But then again there was another possibility. He smiled. His spirits were lifted up again.

"No. That would be inappropriate and very embarrassing. But there is another choice:"

He paused dramatically.

"Well, what is it? Don't agitate me, Albus. I'm in no mood ..."

Albus' hand came up and rested gently on her abdomen. Minerva fell quiet. She couldn't help but smile at her husband. He was so very gently now that she was pregnant with their child. Minerva's arms came up and around his neck. Albus marvelled at the feel of his wife in his arms. How had he managed to make her fall in love with him? Ah yes, his irresistible charm. He grinned at his own folly.

"They could still go into hiding from Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Buchanan until Molly is pregnant and thus confirms the consummation of their wedding."

"Albus, I hate to crush your plans but you are aware that Molly and Arthur are still children themselves?"

Minerva had again pushed away and was now eyeing him as if she didn't know him. Albus had considered all possibilities, their benefits (if there were any) and also their risks. True Molly would be barely 18 when she graduated and then married Arthur. There were risks about a pregnancy at that young an age to be considered but they were few and, as Mr. Buchanan (also known to Albus as Worst-Father-Ever) had pointed out, Molly was born to bear children. Minerva was naturally worrying over her young friend. If Albus was honest to himself, he worried just as much as his wife. But it was not their decision.

"I will talk to Arthur in the morning and tell him I need a bit more time with the laws. This Hiding-and-getting-pregnant-thing is the last option. I won't tell Molly anything about it before the trial is over. She is still hurting and needs time to figure things out with Arthur. Agreed?"

"Yes, I also think it's better to wait a bit longer."

----

Poppy was still confused about Pomona's kiss. She had definitely liked it but it went against anything she had been taught. Oh shit, did Albus know? What would he do if he found out? New thoughts rushed through her sinews.

Carefully she opened the door to the Hospital Wing to look in on her patient and then go to bed to ponder this new situation a bit more. When she raised her eyes to the bed Molly occupied, she stopped dead and blushed deeply.

Molly and Arthur lay together on the bed. Sleeping. Naked. Entangled. But obviously comfortable in each other's arms.

Poppy smiled. And again she had been right about her charges. Arthur would never leave Molly, especially not because of a lousy git like Malfoy. Smiling softly to herself she tiptoed to her office and from there into her own bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Quiet before the storm

**Chapter 8: Quiet before the storm**

The next week passed by uneventful. Life in Hogwarts was quiet and peaceful. Pupils of all classes started to prepare for the exams next month. The 5th and 7th years were fretting over their workload, yelling at the younger ones to be quiet, driving their teachers nuts with stupid questions about what to expect in their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s and, generally speaking, going insane and being convinced they would all fail. The staff was taking bets on the outcome of the exams. Professor Dippet had meetings with Dumbledore to give over his post as headmaster. No one had any real problems. It was the proverbial quiet before the storm.

----

The day following her attack Molly had been released from the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had assured her that none of her roommates knew about the incident. Professor Dumbledore had gone up to the girls' dormitory and had had a nice little chat with Molly's friends. Molly had to smile about that. Arthur had been shocked when he had found out that Professor Dumbledore was allowed to enter the girls' dormitory ("As if he is more trustworthy than us. He's a man after all! Perverted dick-controlled freaks, all of 'em!"). Never the less Molly was naturally a bit nervous when she climbed the moving staircases to Gryffindor Tower. Half way there she heard rapid footsteps behind her and turned to see her friend Nathalie running towards her.

"Oy, Molly! Wait up! The password has been changed so I wanted to get you but Madame Pomfrey told me you already left. I'm glad I finally found you."

Molly smiled at Nathalie. That was the advantage of having a hyperactive busy-body as friend. She always knew everything. Actually it was a bit annoying. But very informative.

"Calm down a bit, Nat! Now deep breaths. What is the new password?"

Nathalie breathed deeply in and out. She was still a little out of breath when they heard yet again new footsteps approached. This time it was Julie. Another Gryffindor 7th year and close friend of Molly's. Julie was a sweet-tempered, shy and introverted girl, never really comfortable around boys. She looked decidedly worried about something. Molly thought she knew what would be coming. Julie always tried to talk everything through. Being a muggle-born, she thought that would somehow help. Her father was a psychiatrist. 'That's definitely explaining things', thought Molly wryly.

"Molly, you need to help me!"

'That's not new but better than the scenario in my head', Molly thought now flooded with both relief and a little annoyance.

"What is it about?", she asked warmly.

"Well, it's not just your help", amended Julie, "I need Nat's help too. Michael asked me out on a date and I was never before on a real date. What am I gonna do?"

Julie was really nervous and slightly panicking. Nathalie looked over to Molly and tried in vain to hide her smile. Molly, too, was hard pressed not to show her amusement. But the next question wiped the smirk effectively from her face.

"You're an expert. I mean you're not a virgin anymore after ..."

"SHUT UP!!!", yelled Nathalie.

Molly felt as if someone had punched her very hard in the pit of her stomach. Ok, Julie had always been prude but that was a bit much even for her. How dare she say something like that to her? Molly intestines felt like ice. Memories flashed before her eyes and for a moment she stood at the edge of a very deep void. Then the memories of Arthur holding her, making love to her and assuring her came and she could step away from the void again. Hearing Julie's voice, she nearly wished to still be trapped in memories.

"... I mean now at least she knows what it is like and he is her fiancé. She can help me."

Nathalie turned bright red with anger. Without thinking for even a moment about the consequences of her actions, she back-slapped Julie with all the strength she could muster.

"You bitch! How dare you talk to Molly that way? She has always been your friend and now you treat her that terribly..."

She was interrupted by Julie's yelling.

"She always traipsed around the castle, swaying her hips and throwing glances over her shoulder. I mean just look at her! Her body is pure tempting for boys and she does absolutely nothing to hide it! She no better off than she deserves! And now she refuses to help me!"

Nathalie was beyond reason with rage. Molly saw clearly that she wanted to throttle Julie. But Nathalie didn't act on her impulses. Never did. Instead she took Molly's hand in hers and turned away from Julie.

"Julie, if I ever see you anywhere near Molly or hear you talking about Molly to anyone, I'll curse you with everything I have, with every curse ever known to mankind."

She spoke quietly. It was more a statement than a threat. Then she walked away with Molly in tow, leaving Julie stranded in corridor.

----

Molly and Nathalie didn't speak until they were in front of the Fat Lady. Molly just opened her mouth to tell her the password when she remembered it had changed. It seemed a long time ago that Nathalie had told her. Nathalie didn't hesitate.

"Colonel Nelson"

"What kind of password is that?"

Molly was incredulous. The Fat Lady regarded her coldly and swung open without saying a word. Nathalie laughed.

"I asked Violet and she told me it was a lover of her when she was still alive."

Both Molly and Nathalie laughed now. Neither of them could imagine the Fat Lady as a young and amorous girl. Their giggles carried them all the way up to their dormitory. There they met their other two year-mates, Lyann and Nora. Both were Molly's friends but not close friends. Yet they were both more than friendly to her now. Much to her disbelief. She had more expected that from Julie.

Nathalie explained to them what had happened between Molly and Julie. Both Nora and Lyann were sympathetic. Molly however was only half-listening. She had spotted the floor-length mirror at the other end of the dormitory and was approaching it cautiously. What exactly had Julie meant with "her body is pure temptation"? Molly was looking at herself now. She had never asked herself before why Arthur was attracted to her. From her point of view she looked absolutely average. Red hair that flowed down to the lower tips of her shoulder-blades, brown eyes, freckles, cute little nose, full lips, slim neck, rather large bosoms, ample features. She had always thought that she was rather on the heavy side. But now she realised that she had lost weight because of all the turmoil over the last month.

Nathalie appeared behind her and smiled over Molly's shoulder at her.

"You are beautiful! I can sort of understand Malfoy..."

Molly couldn't believe she heard that. Whirling around, she just stared at Nat.

"... I mean have you noticed how many boys stare after you?"

Nora nodded enthusiastically and Lyann added:

"Yes, that's true. And worst of all is that you don't even notice. I bet that's why Julie is so annoyed with you. Not that I'm trying to defend her."

----

In the staff room there was another woman standing in front of a mirror and scrutinizing herself. Minerva McGonagall just walked into the staff room with a book in front of her face. It took her some time to notice there was another person in the room. She had watched Poppy for only a few moments and was now deciding on what to say when the door opened again. Filius and Horace walked in together and stopped dead when they noticed Poppy, who was currently lifting her breasts and letting them fall again to see if they were still pert. Minerva bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep herself from laughing. Poppy was so wonderfully unaware of her colleagues. Filius had turned beet red and looked as if he was fainting every minute now and Horace couldn't take his eyes away from Poppy's cleavage. Knowing that Poppy would freak when she noticed men standing in the room with her at an intimate moment like that, she shooed the two men out.

"Would you care to explain yourself to me?"

Poppy started terribly but caught herself quickly.

"Did you notice anything weird about Pomona?"

Minerva laughed to herself. She had noticed Pomona's dreamy expression and concluded that she had finally done it. That she had finally declared her love to Poppy.

_A./N.: Chapter 9 Girl's talk is coming up soon. Oh, I was reminded that in the 7th book Molly's family name is Prewett. So just imagine I wrote Prewett and I will change it for the next chapters. Please read and review!!_


	9. Chapter 9: Girl's Talk

**Chapter 9: Girl's talk**

"Weirder than normal?"

Minerva's tone was bare of sarcasm or any hint of amusement. Poppy whirled around and glared at her old friend.

"She is not weird! How dare you say as much?!?"

Minerva could contain the laughter bubbling up in her. She was laughing very hard at Poppy's furious expression. Minerva hadn't had that much fun in quite a while. Poppy was getting really annoyed though and started to tap her foot.

"Could you explain what precisely is that funny?"

"Oh … nothing … just … hahahaha … you …"

"I'm funny?"

"No, you examining yourself in the mirror and being so damn protective of Pomona. That is funny. You asked if something is weird about Mona and then you demand I stop calling Mona weird. I think I cracked a rib. Honestly."

Now Poppy had to smile too. She walked over to Minerva and made her sit down.

"I think I'm in love with Pomona. She kissed me. And now I can't get her out of my head."

"Have you talk about that with her?"

"How could I …"

"Three words."

----

"Hi Mona. What are you doing there? It sounds dangerous", asked Minerva cautiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. One of my carnivorous plants decided that she doesn't like her new diet and wants a bite out of me. Now I have to persuade her that I'm not tasty."

Pomona's cheerful voice was a bit strained from the effort to keep the homicidal plant from biting her. Minerva had to smile in spite of her worry. As long as Pomona was joking everything was in control. Then a thought hit her.

"I think Poppy finds you very tasty."

Her tone had been pure innocence. Her gaze though only seemed demur but at a closer look one could see the mischievousness. Pomona, who had been standing with her back to Minerva, whirled around in shock. Had she heard correctly? How on earth did Min know about that? Minerva's next question was equally shocking.

"How did that happen?"

Pomona felt very uncomfortable. Minerva had always been able to get down to one's deepest secrets. She had that in common with her husband.

"When she told us about Molly and what had happened in Hogsmeade, she ran away. I ran after her and held her when she broke down crying. I tried to comfort her. "

"And that included kissing her?"

"Well, you know how one thing can lead to another. She felt so good in my arms and I had wanted to do that for so long …"

She trailed off. A thought had just hit her like the Hogwarts Express at full speed. What if that kiss had destroyed her friendship with Poppy? Minerva saw the distress in her friend's eyes and was quick to reassure her.

"You know Poppy. She likes to adjust to things slowly. You can't just overwhelm her like that."

"Have I lost her?"

Minerva's heart ached for her friends. Pomona's usually cheerful voice was laced with worry.

"No, I don't think so. But go to her and talk. You both need that."

Pomona and Minerva continued to talk, drinking tea and making plans for a baby shower.

----

Poppy had not a very pleasant evening so far. A Slytherin had attempted to brew a love potion. Needless to say she had failed utterly. Now she was laying sprawled in the Hospital Wing, being violently ill. Poppy held her and was soon covered in sweat, tears and above all vomit. When she had finally calmed the girl down and gotten to bed, she had just turned and wanted to go to bed. Then she heard the door open again. She heaved a sigh and turned. And stared.

There was Pomona. Glad only in her earth-stained dress.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

Poppy looked down herself.

"Don't worry I draw you a bath."

After a while she could hear the water running in her bathroom and walked in.

----

Pomona's eyes drew Poppy to her; she had a 'come hither' stare to her that did the most delicious things to Poppy's imagination. She moved towards Pomona and she extended a hand to assist her with getting in the tub. She began to sit in the tub, but was stopped by a kiss to her stomach and a look from Pomona. She drew the bath cloth from the steaming water and stood up to face Poppy. She brought the cloth to Poppy's face and began to gently caress her eyes, then her cheeks, then her lips, to her neck – Pomona's lips following the trail the cloth had taken moments before. Poppy groaned in approval and then in frustration as she dipped down to the water to gather more water on the cloth.

She again placed the cloth against Poppy's body, this time beginning with her shoulders moving down towards her hands, again Pomona's lips followed the cloth. Poppy could feel the blush coming to the surface of her skin. Never had she experienced something so blatantly erotic and yet completely loving. As Pomona made her way to Poppy's nipples, she sighed her name and received a little nip in return.

Poppy was finding it very difficult to remain in the standing position. Pomona had worked her way down Poppy's left leg and was proceeding with her right one. By this time she was kneeling in the tub attending to her as if she were a servant. Pomona had placed her foot back down in the tub and softly commanded, "Spread wide for me."

Poppy obeyed the command instantly and was rewarded with a soft kiss to her sex. She quickly grabbed onto the wall for support. Pomona held Poppy to her as she began to work her magic against her. Even with the wall and Pomona's loving hands, she still felt as if she were swaying. She eased a hand down to Pomona's head and gently caressed her ear. Pomona looked up at her and their eyes locked on each other. She then did something that Poppy had never even imagined, had never even thought possible. She spoke _to_ her, _into _her the same three words that she screamed as she immediately reached her flash point. "I love you." Poppy's world literally melted down to the reverberations of Pomona's voice in her body, she could feel it caress every fiber of her being. She had never felt more loved than she did at this moment, and upon the realization that it was the one _true_ love of her life who had orchestrated these feelings, she blacked out as she climaxed again being sent over the edge again by Pomona's whisper into her soul of those same three words.

----

Poppy awoke to the gentle sound of Pomona's voice giving her words of reassurance while she gently caressed her back. She realized that she was laying atop Pomona in their tub and that she had been crying. She sat up and Pomona's hands immediately moved to her neck, her thumbs caressing her cheeks wiping away her tears. Pomona ever so gently brought her lips to Poppy's and gave her the most tender of kisses she had received from her. She pulled back and gently asked, "Are you alright? You left me for a moment."

All Poppy could do was gently nod and lean back to her for another kiss. How could she ever explain to her the depths to which she had touched her tonight? Even now, she could still feel Pomona's voice inside her, declaring her love. She pulled back from Pomona and could see another question arising in her eyes. "Just hold me," was her way of answering any question she may have had. She granted her request and pulled her tight against herself. She resumed her gentle caressing of Poppy's back. After several minutes she realized that the bath water was getting very cold. She must have blacked out for more than a 'moment' as Pomona had said. "Would you mind if we moved to the bed?" she whispered. By way of an answer, she heard the tub suddenly begin to drain. She attempted to stand up, but her legs seemed to fail her.

With a smile from Pomona, she gently extracted herself from Poppy, dried herself off with a towel, and then secured a towel for Poppy. Again she attempted to stand, but found it difficult. Pomona smiled at her predicament. She gently toweled her dry and picked her up from the tub, and carried her to their bed. Pomona crawled into bed with Poppy, where she immediately draped herself across Pomona's chest, to which she immediately whispered 'my love.' This brought tears to her eyes again. Fearing that something was wrong with Poppy, she voiced the question she had asked earlier. "My love, are you alright?"

"Oh Pomona. Do you know what you did to me this evening?" A chuckle arose from the chest she was laying upon. She looked up into Pomona's eyes. "You touched my soul." The humour fled from her gaze and was replaced by love and curiosity. Poppy continued, "I've never felt this way before in my life. I feel as though you have caressed every fiber of my being tonight. That there has been a void in me that I never knew existed, and your love has filled every empty crevice in me. I never thought it possible to love you more, but now I find it impossible to love you any less than this new height. I…"

Eventually fatigue of the day's events claimed her, and the last thing she heard that evening was Pomona's delicate whisper, "Sleep, my blossom, I will hold you."


	10. Chapter 10: Ordeal and Betrayal

**Chapter 10: Ordeal and betrayal (or: Parents equal one of the Apocalyptic Riders)**

The day of the trial against Lucius Malfoy approached. Or, as Molly called it, the day of her ordeal. She had to face a room full of ministerial workers, members of the Wizengamot, parents and Lucius Malfoy himself. It would be somewhere near the 7th circle of hell, she was sure of it.

Minerva, Poppy and Albus had agreed to accompany Molly to London. Albus in his function as deputy, soon-to-be headmaster and guardian of Molly. Poppy was there to tell the Wizengamot of the multiple injuries Lucius had inflicted on Molly. Minerva was moral support.

Now the four of them were standing in the Atrium. There was still time until the trial started. Arthur had said he would meet them near the fountain at 10:30. Minerva just wanted to sit down on the rim of the fountain when Arthur popped up out of nowhere, startling Minerva in the process. Minerva not expecting the young man to suddenly appear at her elbow near tumbled over into the water but was caught by a very apologetic Arthur. She glared at him witheringly. Minerva was in an unexceptional bad mood. She had spend the morning throwing up after not doing so for three weeks and hoping to be past that phase of her pregnancy, finally. But no! And to top that the little bugger was somersaulting around in her and kicking her liver, lung and generally speaking everything it could reach.

Arthur shrank back instinctively. He had four younger siblings and remembered how his own mother had been when pregnant. He had already learned that thou shalt not cross a pregnant woman. At least not without a bribe.

Albus was amused to watch his wife. Her usually calm demeanour had been destroyed by their offspring's unusual activity today. It was high time that the holidays started. Minerva would then be able to relax and give birth in peace and quiet. But now they had to focus on Molly and getting her through the trial.

With a wry smile Arthur backed further away from his ex-professor. He wanted to stay alive in order to comfort Molly. It wouldn't do at all to be killed by a homicidal pregnant ex-auror before the trial started and he had a chance to be there for his Molly. Molly. Today would determine her future. He had to focus on her. And …

Arthur had turned around to ask Molly to placate Minerva. He was shocked to see a broad grin on Molly's face. She was certainly enjoying the entertainment he provided. He was just about to retort when he blanched. All colour was drained from his face and it seemed he was about to faint. Molly looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong. She didn't get an answer but distinctly heard Poppy gasp behind her. Turning around, Molly steeled herself for the sight of Lucius Malfoy in shackles and guarded by aurors. But what she saw instead nearly knocked her off her feet. William and Ginevra Prewett were coming towards them. Molly did slump down onto the ground. Relief flooded her body. Her parents were here and would protect her. They would see that Malfoy was an evil no-good piece of work and annul the engagement. Alas ...

She was wrong.

"How dare you stand there near my daughter? Get away from her, you scoundrel!! You sullied her and now you dare talk to her!"

William Prewett was livid with righteous anger. Molly just stared at her father. She was certain that she had misunderstood him. Why would Dad think Arthur attacked me? Then it hit her. Hit her hard. He hated Arthur so of course he thought that Arthur, sweet and gentle Arthur, had done this terrible abominable deed. And now it got worse.

"I know everything about what happened last week. Now I'm not blaming Professor Dippet or the Hogwarts staff. It's all his fault. I'm just glad that he didn't deflower my daughter. thank you again, Professor Dumbledore, that you were there in time to prevent worse things from happening."

Molly was beyond shock. What was her father talking about? Arthur saved her alongside Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy attacked her. Had her father gone over the ...? No, don't even think about it. It's not proper to thing about one's father in that way. But he had most definitely gone mad if he thought that Arthur was the culprit. Albus' thoughts seemed to run along the same lines. He asked:

"What are you saying?"

"Lucius, the good boy, informed us that Arthur and Molly have been in contact with each other over the last month. Despite her engagement, I might add. This is inexcusable. How could you do that Molly? Does an engagement mean nothing to you?"

Molly's mouth hung open most unbecomingly. But it was Poppy who replied.

"Are you implying that all this had been Molly's fault?"

Her voice was low but very dangerous. It reminded Molly a lot of that evening in the Hospital Wing. If her father had asked her, she could have been able to tell him that no one messed with an infuriated Poppy Pomfrey. Molly began to grin. One wrong answer and he would be in for a spanking.

"Well, no but if she had stayed in the castle she would have been safe. She is 17 years old. She should know that young men only think with their testicles and are automatically drawn to the forbidden."

Minerva was fuming by now. Molly on the other hand was sadder than ever before in her life. These were the things she had thought about while lying in the Hospital Wing but hearing them was ten times worse. Arthur's arm came around her waist and he drew her close. His voice was quiet but determined.

"I'm never have or will hurt Molly. I love her and I'm going to marry her. With or without your blessing."

Molly was dumbstruck. Arthur had really stood up for her and their love. Every minute she spend with him, made her fall in love with him all over again and more deeply than the last time. but her father was having none of this.

"You will remove your hand and your howl person from my daughter. Today you will be charged with attempted rape and I assure you that my daughter won't marry a convict."

There was spittle flying from Mr. Prewett's mouth. His face was very purple and he seemed to have an apoplexy. Minerva was on her feet now and screaming.

"Your daughter? YOUR daughter? What d'ye think yer doin'? Who'd ye think yer kiddin'? Nobody! Bloody NOBODY! Ye giv a damn abou' yer daughter! Molly is in luv wi' Arthur. Lucius Malfoy, that rottin' snotty scum, nearly raped her. Not once ye came ter Hogwarts ter look how's she doin'! Whatever grab Malfoy has bin tellin yer is wrong! But ye believe him more than yer own flesh and blood."

Minerva was still screaming bloody murder but now it was in the Gaelic. Albus, who had been amused up until now, was sidling towards his wife. Gently he put one of his hands on her neck and under normal conditions it would have worked. But not so today. Minerva's nerve were wearing very thin through the pregnancy and her job as teacher. Now there was a chance to vent all her pent-up anger on someone. Someone who really deserved it, to be sure. Poppy was backing away from the irate Scottish witch. It was always dangerous to be near a McGonagall in a temper fit. Minerva was starting to say very foul things about Mr. and Mrs. Prewett in Gaelic. One is always thankful for the little blessings but unfortunately they got the general meaning. Mr. Prewett looked ready to do battle. Mrs. Prewett looked mortally offended. She settled for yelling back.

"How dare you imply that I don't care for my daughter? You trollop! Everyone in our community knows what kind of girl you are. I sure now that Molly gets all these wrong ideas about love from you. How dare you mess with my ..."

Ginerva Prewett was cut off by her own daughter. Molly's anger flared up when her mother started to yell at her teacher. Her anger ignited her Gryffindor pride and bravery. She would not let her parents insult either Arthur or Minerva McGonagall.

"STOP! Just shut up! Minerva's right. You and dad aren't interested in my wishes or needs at all. Lucius Malfoy is vile and cruel and you know it. I love Arthur! I WANT to marry him and I WILL. Minerva and Albus have been better parents to me than you could ever have been. For the first time I feel really loved, accepted and wanted. You Have be because it was your duty to produce heirs. That's all. No love."

A loud snapping noise was heard as flesh struck flesh. Ginerva had slapped her daughter as hard as she could. Molly went sprawling on the ground. Minerva leaped at Ginerva to retaliate but was held back by her husband, who looked as furious as Minerva felt. She was glaring at both Prewetts with a promise of death. Slowly. Painfully. And with the maximum amount of blood. Poppy knelt down immediately to take care of Molly. And Arthur?

He held his wand in a death-grip and pointed it directly at Ginerva's heart.

"Give me one reason and I swear I'll curse you. Stand back from my fiancée."

"Arthur, stop. Please. She is ... no, I don't want you in Askaban."

At Molly's voice Arthur turned around and went to her. He bend down and picked her up bodily. Before setting her on her feet, he held her for a swift moment and kissed her.

"You're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Arthur's finger gently stroked the red mark on her cheek. His eyes were sad and hurt. He felt everything she did. Molly looked into those beautiful eyes and made a decision.

"Stay away from me," she told her parents, "This is the last time you'll ever see me."

"You can't shut us out like that. We are your parents."

"No, you stopped being my parents with this display today. From now on I have Arthur and him alone. He is my family. The only family I need."

Molly had spoken quietly and with dignity. Now she took Arthur's hand and walked away from her parents. Not once did she turn back.

_A./N.: It's NOT the end. Next __chapters__ will follow. Please keep reading and reviewing._


	11. Chapter 11: Trial

**Chapter 11: Trial (or: Let the games begin)**

Molly made it to the lifts before she broke down. She turned into Arthur's arms and began to sob. Arthur held her tightly.

"Don't worry. They'll come round."

Soothingly he began to rub small circles into her back. Calling her sweet nicknames and whispering reassurances of love in her ear, he succeeded in calming her. After a few moments the sobbing stopped. Molly relaxed completely in her love's arms. Arthur kissed her head and a radiant smile spread across his face when she snuggled closer. To further lighten her mood, he chuckled:

"Have you ever seen McGonagall loose it like that? Her ... what was it called ... ah, yeah ... her Scottish brouque was coming out. It was amazing. And Poppy backing away. For a moment I couldn't breathe. When your mother ..."

"She is not my mother. Arthur, I said the truth. They needed heirs, never children. In the last month Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore did everything to help me. They did more for me than my parents ever did in all my life. But enough of that. What did my father mean when he said you were the culprit?"

"I have no idea. He must have misunderstood something. But don't worry about that. We have to face the Wizengamot right now. You're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You'll stay with me, right?"

"Always, my love."

Minerva came towards them. Still fuming but with a decidedly worried look in her beady eyes. Brushing past Arthur she went straight for Molly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Minerva, I'm fine. It was coming for a long time. My parents always behaved like jack-asses. I meant every word I said."

"That's very flattering but ..."

"No, Minerva, you don't understand. I love you and Albus and Poppy like a family. My biological parents have never given me much love and it was ok until I came to Hogwarts. Suddenly I had friends, real friends and not nice-weather-friends. When I fell in love with Arthur I was shocked because I had never experienced a feeling as strong as that. My parents marrying me off like that was expectable. But your behaviour came out of the blue. Please don't shut me out again."

Minerva's heart melted. Gently she cupped Molly's face in both her hands and kissed her forehead. Albus had to blink tears away. When his wife stepped back from Molly again, he embraced her and held her to his chest.

"Molly, I'm deeply moved and touched by your words. I would love to have you as daughter but your parents are right. You are their property, or more appropriately your father's, until you marry. Then you go over into your husband's property."

Molly was saddened by his confession but also very proud because he considered her as his daughter. Being anyone's property was a bit daunting though. She didn't like the idea that her parents had still some power over her. Minerva had tears in her eyes and Poppy was crying unashamedly into her handkerchief. Both women couldn't understand how anyone's parents were emotionally able to put their daughters through all that. Poppy was forcefully reminded on how her own parents had acted. Why had poor innocent Molly to go through a forced marriage too? But Poppy swore that she would not let that happen. Even if it was the last thing she would do.

Arthur just stood back. He had become aware on quite a few occasions of the growing friendship between Molly and the two teachers. Smiling warmly at the scene in front of him, Minerva was now hugging Molly to her bosom, with some difficulty because of her large stomach, and Poppy patting and stroking Molly's back, he couldn't help but realize that Molly had been indeed right. Her teachers were way better at the parenting job than her real parents. Hell, his own parents would never ever force his sisters into an arranged marriage. His parents had married for love and had made damn sure that their kids knew what love was. When he had told them about Molly they had been a little hesitant. Later his father had come to his apartment and asked him if he really loved Molly or just desired her body. Arthur had immediately run to defend his love. Mr. Weasley had smiled and stayed the night, drinking butter-beer and talking.

Albus was reminded strongly of the things his wife had been forced to go through before he had found the courage to confess his love to her. They had married quietly and secretly. But as always it had been revealed by some women who desperately wanted the glory of being Albus Dumbledore's wife. He was grossed out by these women. Minerva was nothing like that and he loved even more for that. Molly was strong and independent like Minerva. She would go through with marrying Arthur and would make a wonderful wife and mother.

But right now they had to face the trial against Lucius Malfoy. And if Albus was not mistaken it would not be what they expected.

----

Down in the courtroom:

Molly held Arthur's hand in a vice-like grip. She was scared. Lucius Malfoy had been brought in and he had sneered at her in a very nasty way. Arthur curled his free hand into a tight fist. In his head he repeated the mantra "Don't kill him, don't kill him!" and he kept a close watch on Molly. She was nervous. Understandably. Facing a room full of ministry workers and members of the Wizengamot was daunting. Arthur was extremely proud of his fiancée for facing them and not running away. She was never a coward.

"Disciplinary hearing on the tenth of May into offences committed under the Decree for the Human Rights by Lucius Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor. Offended party: Molly Prewett. Interrogators: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Gerald Diggle, Court Scribe. Witness for the defence: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Deputy-Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Arthur Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey, Roxanna Hamilton."

So far, so good. Only formalities. That was easy. Molly could handle that. Poppy and Minerva, who were sitting next to her, gave her a thumbs-up. Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed a little. Albus however did not relax. He had been in too many trials. He had noticed instantly that there was something wrong and he still pondered the things Mr. Prewett had said. There was definitely something underfoot.

"We will hear the offending party first. What do you have to say in your defence, Mr. Malfoy?", asked Mrs. Bones.

"Ms. Prewett is my fiancée. Arthur Weasley had been in a relationship of sorts with Ms. Prewett while he was in school. Now however she is betrothed to me and I believe that Mr. Weasley is jealous of me. I have to admit that we had been rivals in school. Mr. Weasley wanted to take his anger at me out on my fiancée. Luckily I could prevent greater damage."

Molly was stunned. 'I have to make an appointment at St. Mungo's. A hearing test is in order. That's the second time I misunderstood what is said around me', she thought. Minerva was rubbing her ears and obviously thought something along these lines as well. Albus furrowed brows though relaxed and an understanding smile appeared on his lips. 'Ah, so that's what he's up to. I should have guessed.' Albus was grinning broadly now. This lie was easily proven wrong. Malfoy had unknowingly sentenced himself to a more severe punishment as usually handed out in a similar situation. False oath in front of a court? How stupid! 'I'll teach that cocky idiot a lesson', thought Albus grimly.

"I see", said Madame Bones. Then she turned around to face Albus and asked: "I understand that you freed Miss Prewett from her predicament." Albus nodded. "Do you agree with Mr. Malfoy's account of the events?"

"Not at all, Madame Bones."

"Then kindly tell us what happened from your perspective."

And Albus launched into a precise restitution of the events from last week. He told the Court how they had noticed Molly's absence, the note from Roxanne, saying Malfoy had been dragging Molly into a vacated storage room, his and Arthur's rescuing Molly.

"The Court realizes your account, Professor Dumbledore. Do you have witnesses for your story?"

"Yes, your honour, we have witnesses. First Roxanna Hamilton, the owner of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Second Poppy Pomfrey, healer in Hogwarts, who took care of Molly Prewett after the attempted rape."

Molly flinched terribly at the actual word. Arthur's arm wrapped itself more firmly around her shoulders. She hadn't spoken about what happened. Not to her friends, not to Minerva or Poppy, not to Albus and certainly not to Arthur. It would be pure hell when Madame Bones called her forward to recount the actual events. She was not up to that. She couldn't do that. She...

Minerva noticed that Molly was near full-blown panic. She tried unsuccessfully to get Molly's attention and divert her from the trial. Poppy had her eyes fixed on Molly as well. She had come prepared. A little vial with a calming potion was in her pocket. It was intended for after the trial. Madame Bones was looking at Molly too. She could see the fear in the girl's eyes, her tense muscles, and her obvious panic.

"Before I will listen to the witnesses, I'll question Ms. Prewett."

Molly stepped forward as if heading for the gallows. Malfoy locked eyes with her. He glared at her and looked at Arthur. It was clear that if she didn't stick to his story, he would hurt Arthur. Panic constricted her throat. Albus had seen this little byplay and when he looked up to Madame Bones she nodded. It was not the first time a convict wanted to intimidate a witness.

"Aurors, please escort Mr. Malfoy outside while we hear Ms. Prewett's rapport."

Molly nearly collapsed with relief. Malfoy wouldn't be in the same room with her. It made everything easier. 'No, not really', said the little inner voice, 'Arthur's still here and will hear everything that happened to you. What will he do when he knows the details? It's one thing to imagine it, it's another thing entirely to know.' The panic was back. Molly remembered Poppy running from the room after tending to Molly and throwing up in her office. Minerva had been worried sick. Albus priming with power. Arthur slamming the bedside table. Molly was trembling.

Madame Bones looked down upon the trembling form in the middle of the room. She could only imagine what went on in the girl's head. Gently she asked:

"Do you want the others to leave too?"

Molly looked up. Could she face the Wizengamot alone? 'Hell no', supplied the inner voice, screeching. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. 'No panic, you can do that. Just shut everything out. Just tell her what happened. No one's in the room except you and her.' Almost inaudibly she began to speak:

"Malfoy send me a letter. He had faked Arthur's handwriting and asked me to come to Hogsmeade for a date. I didn't want to go at first. It didn't seem like him to ask for something like that. But I had a fight with Professor McGonagall and felt rebellious. So I went. When I reached Hogsmeade I was grabbed from behind. The last thing I remember is a voice crying 'Anaesthesia'. then everything went black."

'Take a deep breath and tell her the rest. It's only her in the room. It's only...' It didn't work this time. Molly's eyes kept flickering towards Arthur, begging him to understand. Albus stood up and walked down to her. Taking her hand, he said quietly:

"Being afraid is normal and not at all shameful at a moment like this. Nobody blames you. Look at me and tell me what happened. I promise not to get angry." He smiled warmly down at her. Molly was close to tears from gratitude. Albus would be here for her. A sort of father would be by her side and protect her from all evil. He said it was ok. He said that he didn't blame her or that he was angry at her. She could do it.

"When I came round again I was in a cellar. Malfoy had chained me to the wall..."

Fixing her gaze to Albus', she told the Wizengamot everything. She didn't hear Minerva crying or Poppy trying to calm her friend or Arthur's sharp intake of breath or the furious scribbling of the scribe's quill or Madame Bones' huffing or the gasps of the rest of the Wizengamot. Her gaze was held by Albus' and he gave her all the understanding she needed. At that moment Albus Dumbledore became her father.

----

Later Poppy and Arthur were called forward to make their statements. But for Molly all that was a haze. She was snuggled against Minerva, breathing in her scent and feeling her heartbeat. Minerva held her close and no harm could reach her. When Arthur returned to her side, she peeked at him from the safety of Minerva's arms. Molly expected him to be angry and repulsed after all. But when she looked at him he was smiling. Carefully he reached for her. Minerva loosened her arms around Molly and let Arthur wrap his around his love. Closing her eyes, Molly relaxed even further. It was finally over. He still loved her. Everything would be all right in the end. Or would it?

Lucius had been brought in after her questioning. He had been mute throughout the questioning of the witnesses but now he piped up again.

"You don't really believe that bullshit, your honour, do you? I mean what utter nonsense is that. I am the only son of one of the richest wizarding families. I'm pure-blood. My father donates a lot of money to the Ministry. You can't condemn me! I'm a Malfoy!"

Madame Bones narrowed her eyes dangerously at Malfoy. She hated nothing more than rich kids who thought their fathers' names and money could buy them free of everything. This boy needed a reminder that there were laws and that these laws applied for me too. She looked at her colleagues. They were all enraged. Murmuring had sprung up everywhere.

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" asked Madame Bones.

No hands were raised. Everyone was quiet again.

"Those in favour of conviction?"

All hands went up.

"I hereby sentence you to a month in Askaban and then another month of service in St. Mungo's. There you will help the healers to care for the victims of rape and abuse. Case is closed"

Malfoy started to protest but couldn't voice any of his arguments because the aurors were already dragging him from the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Peace at last

**Chapter 12: Peace at last**

_A./N.: I noticed I don't have many romantic scenes between Arthur and Molly, so I'm trying to remedy that now. :)_

Molly and Arthur didn't return to the castle that evening. They were celebrating, with their teachers' permission, at the Three Broomsticks. Arthur bought the best meals on the menu and they drank elf-made wine. For the first time in a while they were happy and didn't have to hide their love for each other. It was perfect.

"You were very brave today, darling", said Arthur.

Molly smiled at him fondly. Scooting over until she was almost sitting in his lap she responded:

"You were also very brave, honey. No one ever stood up against my parents for me. I love you so much."

Arthur blushed at her words. He was very pleased with himself. Grinning broadly, he drew Molly closer so that she was finally sitting on his lap. It felt always good to have her close to him. To be able to feel her skin against his was pure bliss. He would die a happy man just holding her like that. He was very glad indeed that Malfoy hadn't broken his Molly. One month in Askaban was not nearly enough punishment for Arthur's taste but alas he had to be content with that. After today Molly and he were able to make their engagement public. Then they could wait till Molly's graduation and live in London in his apartment. No more hiding. No more fear of having an idiot snatch her away from him. He was the happiest man alive.

Molly's thought ran along similar tracks. Sitting in Arthur's lap with his arms around her waist and Malfoy in Azkaban was simply wonderful. She had noticed something strange in the way Minerva and Poppy hovered over her lately. She was sure that it had nothing to do with Malfoy. Minerva had rubbed her stomach whenever she had been looking at Molly and had frowned deeply, clearly contemplating something. Poppy had been watching her and then, when Molly had met her gaze, looked away quickly. Albus had just blushed and avoided her all together. But right now she didn't care.

Arthur's arms tightened involuntarily around her waist all of a sudden. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked at him questioningly. He just smiled a bit apologetically at her.

"Just thinking on how wonderful this evening with you is. I'm very happy. And you?"

"Oh me too. I love you so much."

Again she snuggled close to him, completely unaware of what she was doing to him with that. Arthur was having a hard time keeping his breathing slow and even. Molly smiled against his shirt front. She could feel him twitch underneath her. With a devilish smirk she began to nibble at his neck. Arthur drew in his breath sharply.

"I think we better move this discussion to a place that's a bit more private", he said with more than a bit hope in his voice.

"Oh yes, let's do just that."

With that she jumped up and reached for his hand.

----

Back in Hogwarts Arthur had been given a guest room. He told Molly to go up there and make herself comfortable while he would go to the kitchen and get them a few snacks and refreshments.

Molly went into his room and sighed heavily. She was content with herself and the world. Arthur was here with her and that was all she was interested in. Smiling she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Arthur returned to his room and heard Molly's singing under the shower. She always did this. He chuckled softly to himself. A few minutes later Molly stepped out of the bathroom and right into his arms.

"We do have a lot of time to make up for," she agreed. Molly smiled and Arthur caught a glimpse of the sparkle in her eyes, encouraging him to go further.

He reached for the side of her towel, tugging at it lightly. She tried to stop him, but it was to no avail. The towel fell to her feet. As he stepped closer to her, he brought his hands to both sides of her neck. Molly moaned softly as his lips pressed against hers. It had been a week since he had properly kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck, not wanting the moment to end. However, she soon became aware of his body rubbing against her and was reminded of her own growing desire for him.

She pulled away from him and ran her hands down his chest. The material of his robe was a bit coarse against her fingertips. His shirt was crisp and fit him very well. He looked so strong and manly. The memory of the first time she saw him flashed in her mind and made her heart beat faster. She was still madly in love with him.

Molly's hands found their way down to his trousers as she released the buckle of his belt and began working on undoing the top button. As Arthur began to unbutton his shirt, she tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Yet she was nearly a foot shorter than he and thus found herself staring directly at his chest.

Arthur smiled and pulled her against him for another kiss. Their lips hungrily met and Arthur's hands pressed against her back.

Molly pulled away from him to catch her breath. "I never thought that the sight of you would turn me on as much as it does right now," she whispered breathlessly. She grabbed his robe, pushing the garment down his arms. She then looked up at her betrothed. He smiled reassuringly down at her.

Molly slowly released each remaining button of his shirt, kissing the exposed skin beneath it. She pressed her lips gently against his chest. She felt Arthur's hand on her back, his fingers tracing circles against her skin. Molly lifted her head, looking up at Arthur as he bent down to kiss her gently. For a brief moment, she fought the urge to cry. Not in sadness, but in the happiness that she had her Arthur back again.

After reaching the last button of his shirt, she pushed it from his shoulders. Her hands ran down his strong arms. The touch of her fingers was soft against his skin.

"No matter what you wear…" He ran his hand along her cheek as he spoke. "Or don't wear…," he added, moving his hand to her neck and down her collarbone. "You are always the most beautiful woman in the world to me." She inhaled sharply when she felt his thumb brush over her nipple.

Molly smiled as Arthur pulled her closer to him, bending down to kiss her neck. She moaned, the feeling of his lips against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Arthur's hands roamed her body. She wanted it to last forever.

Arthur took a few steps forward, pushing her backwards until she hit the closed bathroom door. It was a shock to her body as her head fell back against the door, but Arthur's mouth covered hers before she could make a sound. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth. As his body pressed against hers and pinned her between him and the door, she could feel just how much he wanted her. In that instant, she changed her mind. She didn't want him to draw it out; she wanted him right now and she didn't want to wait any longer. It had been too long already.

One of his hands grasped the side of her neck and the other rested against her right hip. "I don't care about the foreplay," she moaned into his mouth. His knee was between her legs, limiting her movements as he pressed her against the door. He moved his left hand to rest against the doorframe in order to support himself as he reached down with his other hand to unzip his pants.

"It's been so wonderful tonight," she moaned, her head rolling back against the door. "Being held by you and protected," she sighed, looking down as his pants finally fell to the floor and he kicked them aside. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she caught sight of his erection.

"It has been my pleasure, you know," he whispered, his hands moving over her hips and down her thighs. "I wanted so badly to make love to you." His hands slid behind her thighs, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. As he did so, he slammed her back against the wooden door. She groaned loudly. The feeling of him entering her overwhelmed her senses. She could smell his cologne as his chest pressed against hers. Her skin tingled at the touch of his fingers. The sound of their breathing and panting filled her ears.

Arthur began to thrust into her, slowly at first. His eventual change of pace caused her to have to take short breaths of air. He smiled at her shock as he thrust harder against her, her back hitting the closed door each time that he did so. It had been so long and she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want the feeling of him moving inside of her to end. Molly closed her eyes, moaning when she felt her muscles contract as he thrust into her. She pushed every thought from her mind except the knowledge of what he was doing to her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know how their bodies moved together and how they seemed to fit each other so perfectly. Her heart beat faster and she found it harder to breathe as his chest pushed against hers.

Her right hand wrapped around his wrist as he rested it against the wall to steady himself. Molly opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her, leaning his face forward to kiss her. "I love you, dear," he whispered, his teeth nipping playfully at her earlobe.

"Oh, Arthur," she moaned, as her back hit the door once again. She closed her eyes and let herself give in to him, following his movements. The feeling of him inside of her. The cool wood of the bathroom door against her skin. His breath on her neck. The sound of his voice whispering her name in her ear. It all combined together to send her over the edge. Molly felt the familiar sensation overtake her body as she reached her climax. She clung to her husband, breaking their kiss only to allow herself to breathe.

They were both still for a few moments, trying to recompose themselves. Arthur held her up as she dropped her feet to the floor. She leaned against the door, requiring a moment to catch her breath again.

Arthur reached out to take her hand as he helped her stand up straight. Her legs were wobbly and she swayed a bit. He wrapped her in the towel that had been discarded long ago, then reached over and picked her up bodily. Carrying her to the bed he lay down with her and both fell asleep. Sated and content.


	13. Chapter 13: Are you in love?

**Chapter 13: Are you in love? – Well, whatever love means.**

Waking up the next morning both Molly and Arthur wondered about how right that felt. Waking up in each other's arms felt absolutely wonderful. Arthur, a secretive romantic, wanted to wake up like that each morning for the rest of his life. Having breakfast in bed followed by a round of lovemaking would probably come as close to heaven as he would ever be. Then he remembered that they were in Hogwarts and Molly had classes soon. Classes? What time was it? Shit! They had overslept.

"Molly! Wake up! If you don't want to be late, you'll have to hurry and get ready", Arthur practically yelled.

Molly jerked awake. Starring blankly at him, she mumbled something about good morning and snuggled back into bed closing her eyes. Arthur smiled but had to wake her up. Bending down he began to kiss her gently on her eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally he reached her mouth. Molly purred under his ministrations and responded eagerly to his kiss.

"Baby, you really have to get up. Minerva won't like it when you're late for class."

"What are you talking about? It's Saturday. Lie back down."

Arthur was confused. Saturday? Oh yeah, right. He forgot. Chuckling over his own folly, he spooned against Molly. It was perfect. Perhaps his idea about breakfast in bed was just manageable. He would have to go into the kitchen though and tell the house elves.

----

Minerva woke up in a similar position. Her husband was curled up against her back. His hand lay on her stomach, gently holding not only her but also their unborn child. With a soft smile she snuggled closer and closed her eyes again. This was what she had always wanted. Waking up in the arms of the man she loved. Suddenly her child kicked her bladder and thus forced her up. Today though she was grateful for its squirming. There was a life growing in her. A very lively life. She smiled at her folly. Carefully she drew back the covers and removed her husband's arm from around her waist. Albus, with war-time honed senses, was fully awake in an instance.

"I'm sorry, darling. Didn't want to wake you but your child thinks I should be up."

It was a reprimand but she smiled.

"Will you come back to bed?"

"I'm hungry, Albus. Better to get up and go down into the great hall."

"Alright, I'll wait here for you."

Albus looked a bit forlorn. Minerva had to smile again. She would have to look after two children, one of them being her husband. He would probably get their child in trouble and setting it up on all sorts of mischief. Minerva went into the bathroom. After a few moments Albus heard the shower running. He grinned wickedly and sprang into action. He didn't plan on spending the precious time with his wife surrounded by students. Albus had different plans. Getting up he called his personal house elves and requested breakfast.

When Minerva left the bathroom, glad in only a towel around her head and a bathrobe, she saw Albus sitting in bed. He struck a seductive pose and offered her a croissant. Minerva laughed out loud. It was very romantic.

"Oh Albus, I love you so very much."

----

Pomona was nervous. Her colleagues, knowing that an irritated or nervous Sprout was very unhealthy for them, backed away from her. They knew that it had most certainly something to do with an unrequited love. But with whom they didn't know. Pomona was always very secretive about her love-life. Professor Slughorn had tried once to romance her but Pomona had gently but firmly told him that he was not her type. Professor Flitwick though thought he knew what was on her mind. He had observed Pomona when she was a pupil and later as a fellow teacher. He had seen the looks Pomona had given the other girls and the rejection she had for all boys.

Pomona was pacing the staffroom like a caged animal. Preferably a badger. She had to talk with Poppy. They couldn't go on like that. After that wonderful evening following Molly's encounter with Malfoy they hadn't talked to one another. Poppy was clearly embarrassed. Every time she saw Pomona she turned on her heel and all but ran in the opposite direction. They had to talk. Poppy had to understand how much Pomona loved her. 'I go to her and make her listen to me.'

Easier said than done. When Pomona entered the Hospital Wing she registered chaos. Poppy was surrounded by Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. All were wearing their Quidditch outfits. Apparently they had clashed together when their trainings coincided. Poppy just saw another adult and grabbed her chance to reinstall order. Hours later all rowdies were healed and tucked into beds. With a brilliant smile Poppy turned around to thank her helper and froze.

"What are you doing here? Normally you spend every free minute in your greenhouses."

"That was before I had a reason to come into the castle more often."

Pomona was openly flirting and hoped like mad that Poppy would catch on. But Poppy didn't seem inclined to do that. She blushed a furious shade of crimson. Turning around she walked over to her office.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to thank you ..."

Pomona caught her around the waist and held her close. Poppy was looking down and tried desperately to get away from Pomona. Her hands were pressed against Pomona's shoulder in the vain attempt to push her away. Pomona held her even closer. Through her work in the greenhouses she was very muscular. Poppy had no chance to get away from her. Not without telling her what was wrong.

"Are you ashamed or angry or something? Please tell me. The other evening ..."

"That is exactly what is wrong!"

Poppy began to struggle again.

"Let me go, you lesbian nymphomaniac!"

Pomona let go of Poppy instantly. Hurt was clearly visible in her face.

"What did you say? I didn't force you to anything and you seemed to enjoy very last second of it."

Pomona slapped her across the face.

"You seduced me. I'm not like you and you took advantage of that!"

"If that's what you think I better go."

Pomona was hurt deeper than she had thought possible. She had finally found the courage to confess her love and the only person who could hurt her and done exactly that. Pomona turned around. Her lower lip was trembling and she tried desperately to hold onto her composure so she wouldn't start crying. 'Don't give her that satisfaction.' But Poppy had seen the pain she had caused her friend.

"Don't go!"

But Pomona didn't listen. She kept walking. Poppy launched forward and caught her hand.

"Pomona, you have to understand. I am ashamed of what happened that evening. I never did something like that. I never before experienced such love and passion. But what are you thinking about me now? Jumping into bed without even dating. How desperate must she be? It was easier to blame you. Please, understand. I love you!"

There she had said it.

"Then what do you say about tomorrow night at 6 p.m. in The Three Broomsticks?"

"I would love to. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I understand. I felt bad about seducing you like that without going out first. Let's start over again."

----

At the same time Albus met Arthur in his office. Albus had decided to talk about something of great importance with Arthur. Minerva and he had decided on something.

There was a shy knock on his door.

"Come in."

Arthur opened the door and came in timidly.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Oh and call me Albus. Under these circumstances it is ridiculous to stick to formalities."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About a business that took care of itself. I haven't found a loophole in our marriage laws that would have been beneficial. The only chance to get out of an arrange marriage is to marry another man and consume the marriage on the spot before witnesses or to go into hiding and wait until the woman is pregnant. Since Mr. Malfoy is in Azkaban right now there is no more need to go to such drastic means. But Molly's parents won't be happy when you two marry. Minerva and I decided to help you even after Molly graduates. I believe my wife is quite smitten to Molly."

"Molly loves Minerva a lot. She told me that she meant every word she yelled at her parents. You and Minerva are her real parents from now on. We would be more than honoured if you could come to our wedding."

Albus looked up and met Arthur's gaze. Arthur was quite surprised to see tears brimming in the corners of Albus' soft blue eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur. We will come. Believe me, we too feel as Molly does. There is more though."

"What would that be?"

"I have a house. It isn't much but it has a roof and walls. My parents used to live there when they were first married. Last week I spent some time there with Professor Flitwick and we set it to rights. Consider it a wedding present from us to you and Molly."

"You mean that?"

Arthur couldn't believe such a generous offer. It was too much to hope for.

"Yes, as I said, Molly is like a daughter to us and we want to see her happy."

----

After their meeting Albus and Arthur went down to the staff room. On their way through the many corridors, they met Professor Sprout. Albus starred after her. Pomona had a distinct sway in her hips. Not for Albus or Arthur. Oh no! She had been in the Hospital Wing and got herself her first real date with Poppy. She was more than elated.

Arthur was astounded that Albus was looking after his professor's retreating bottom, swaying around the corner and out of sight. He was taken aback. He had Thought that Albus loved Minerva from the bottom of his heart. He really thought that love meant not looking at another woman for the rest of his life. That all was always fireworks and bells chiming. Pure bliss. Heaven. Growing old together. Watching their children and grandchildren and perhaps even great-grandchildren grow up. Not once had he imagined that noble, kind Albus Dumbledore, upholder of moral and values and defender of love, would cheat on his wife.

Albus seemed to read Arthur's mind because he said:

"Arthur, I love beautiful women. Show me a beautiful woman and I will show you God's greatest creation. But Minerva ... oh Minerva ... the moment I met her I knew: one can't take that sort of thing lightly."

"But how did you know it was Minerva? Why Minerva?"

"Why? There is no 'why', son. You meet that one person and ... and you know it ... in your soul. You feel it deep down. There is no denying it. It rocks you to your very foundation. There is no such thing as knowledge. It's just that simple. Minerva is the woman I want to spend the rest of my live with. Pomona is one of my teachers and Minerva's friend. I rejoice with her in her finding love at last. That swaying in her hips had nothing to do with either of us. A woman wants to feel attractive and desirable every now and then. Just for their self-esteem."

Molly walked by at that moment. Her arm was looped through Minerva's arm and both women were laughing about something or other. Arthur was mesmerized by Molly. She was the most attractive and desirable woman to him. Nobody else could compete with her. Not Professor Sprout's shapely behind, not Professor McGonagall's long legs, not Madam Pomfrey's amble breasts. He had noticed these things (of course, if not he would hardly be a man) but Molly had all that in one package. She was beautiful. She also had brains, charm and humour. With a breathy voice he said:

"Look at her. She's perfect."

But Albus wasn't looking at Molly. His gaze lingered on his wife. Yes, he agreed hole-heatedly, she is perfect. She was carrying his child. He couldn't imagine any woman looking more radiant.

_A./N.: Hope you like that chapter. I was considering the question about what love really means a lot lately. Arthur learned in this chapter that love means looking in different directions but still being together in spirit. Hope I converted that message and you got it. If not I have to rewrite this chapter. Please review and tell me honestly what you think._


	14. Chapter 14: Life is unfair

**Chapter 14: Life is unfair: kill yourself or get over it!**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his cell in Azkaban. It was hell. Dead-centre with Satan himself kicking your arse. And all because of this lousy muggle-lover. This Arthur Weasley. It was maddening. But he would be out again soon. Then he would hunt down Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. He would ravish her in front of Weasel. Ravish her brutally until she begged for more. He would break her and then leave her to Weasel. Lucius would savour every scream and whimper from that Prewett girl. He would bathe in the desperate attempts of Arthur trying to save her. It would be wonderful. Nobody messed with him and got away unscathed. The Dementors couldn't take that thought away from him. It was not particularly happy but it kept him going. But he also had to relive his worst memories. One in particular.

His sister Lucinda had come to Hogwarts two years after he had gone there. She was a Slytherin like him. Of course, generations of Malfoy had been in Slytherin House. The Sorting Hat didn't even bother to check their characters. Lucinda was a beautiful young girl. Her hair was as blonde as his, her figure was slender and later became curvaceous. Many good Slytherin boys had whistled after her. But she didn't seem interested at all. No it had been worse. She had begun to show an interest in Gryffindor. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were her favourite teachers and she had a certain aptitude for Transfiguration. It was sickening. Where was her pride to be a Malfoy and a Slytherin? He had tried everything to get her back on the right track. But she wouldn't listen to him. It had gotten worse. She had fallen for a Gryffindor. A Weasel to be exact. The only Weasel in school being Arthur. Such betrayal! Arthur however had never shown any interest in her. He was besotted with his Molly Prewett. A plump girl also from Gryffindor. Last year at Christmas Lucinda had not come to their common room. Lucius had searched the howl castle but without any success. Lucinda couldn't be found anywhere. In August they had finally got a message from her. Lucinda was in a home for underage mothers. A muggle place. How revolting! She was having a baby. His mother had bent down and held her little girl. One of the nurses had told them that Lucinda was having trouble with the delivery. The child hadn't turned. Several hours later she was dead and his mother held a little red-haired girl in her arms.

The Dementors let him relive every pain-filled, anguished scream of his sister. Let him hear his mother's voice break while she told them of Lucinda's death. Let him relive his mother's break-down. Her words played over and over in his mind.

"Her last words were 'Weasley ... father'!"

He would make sure Arthur paid for his ravishing and impregnating his sister. And if it was the last thing he did.

----

A few days later his mother visited him. She was thin and pale. Her daughter's death had nearly destroyed her and a woman her age shouldn't take care of an infant. He wanted to comfort him. But before he could open his mouth to speak she began to talk:

"What were you thinking? Attacking a young girl and raping her! How could you?"

There were tears in her eyes and suddenly it occurred to Lucius that he was the reason for her paleness and the dark circles under her piercing green eyes.

"She's that Weasel's girl!", he spat out.

"That is no excuse, Lucius! She is an innocent young girl like your sister was. She didn't deserve that! Do you have any idea what it means to a woman when she's raped?"

"I wanted to teach that Weasel a lesson!"

"Then you should have challenged him to a duel! Rape is disgusting and cowardly!"

"Well, aren't that the typical Slytherin treats?"

"You are not my son! Rape is worse than death! You deserve your imprisonment!"

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore! I did this for Lucinda!"

"That doesn't bring her back!"

His mother yelled the last words. Then she turned on her heels and run out. But he had seen the tears in her eyes. Had he really done such a bad thing?

----

Sometime later his cousin Morgana came. She was a very striking woman. Her husband was a death-eater and had introduced him to the Dark Lord. He was his mentor since Lucius had become a death-eater himself.

"Don't speak and do what I say!", demanded Morgana, "Now hold out your hands. _Talgiato!_"

His shackles were cut off his wrists. Morgana raised her wand again.

"_Bombarda maxima!_", she cried out and the barred door was blasted off its hinges.

"The Dark Lord wants you in his ranks. But since you're in Azkaban, you're not a good death-eater. So he decided that should be remedied. Now your first order is to destroy the muggle-lovers and blood-traitors named Weasley. Hurry and get out of here. You'll be a full member once it is done."

Malfoy grinned at her. He was free and would get his revenge.

_A./N.: Haha, I'm sprouting horns! I'm mean, I know! *evil laugh* Please tell me what you think. Oh and by the way: Arthur's NOT the father. But wait and see for yourselves! :)_


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting the Mother

**Chapter 15: Meeting the mother**

Mrs. Malfoy was deeply upset ever since she had visited her son in Azkaban. He had changed completely after his sister's death. Neither her husband nor she could say anything to make him stop his mindless quest for revenge. Not that her husband would say anything at all. He was a pure-blood from one of the oldest wizarding families in Great Britain. And he was proud so that fact. Lucius was like him. In school he had made contact with all the wrong people who encouraged him to hate half-bloods and muggle-borns. He had met people like Bellatrix Black or Rudolphus Lestrange. People who thought they were better than others because everyone in their families had been a wizard or witch.

Lucinda hadn't been like that at all. When she had gone to Hogwarts she had found out things about the four founders no one else knew. In her letters she had confided in her mother, telling her everything she had learned. Later on she had spoken about a plan to reform Slytherin House from within and make it cooperate with the other three houses. Gryffindors in particular seemed to have stirred her interest.

If Mrs. Malfoy wanted to find out what happened to her daughter, or more correctly how she had ended up pregnant, she had to go to Hogwarts and confront that Arthur Weasley. Her son seemed to be convinced that this boy was little query mark's father.

Keladry Malfoy also wanted to apologies to Molly Prewett for her son's treatment of her.

----

It was two weeks after the trial when Molly Prewett received a letter from one Keladry Malfoy requesting a meeting at Hogwarts for the following day. Of course she knew who Keladry Malfoy was. Her mother had the Malfoy women over for tea quite often. But what could Mrs. Malfoy positively want from her. A terrifying thought came to the surface of her mind. Was Mrs. Malfoy making her responsible for Lucius' stay in Azkaban. Well, one could argue that way but it was really Lucius own doing that got him there.

Lyann and Nat were both starring at her. They were unnerved to see Molly in complete shock. What could positively be so shocking in that letter? They looked at each other and then at Molly again. Both were waiting for the eruption of the volcano.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore came in. Molly turned immediately towards her professors.

"Minerva, Mrs. Malfoy wants to meet me. Why? And how can I refuse her? I so don't want to meet that woman."

Molly's voice was full of loathing.

"Well, Molly, I hate to say this but I think we should meet Mrs. Malfoy. Let's hear what she has to say in her son's defence. Arthur and his family also received a letter, as has Professor Dippet," said Albus kindly. He could understand Molly's reluctance but he knew Keladry well. She had been his student. She was a very sweet-tempered woman, very unlike Molly or Minerva. Gentle and kind were also attributes easily associated with her.

"She may be Lucius' mother but she is no born Malfoy. She was in your position but without anyone to help her out."

"Oh" Molly's reply was weak and sympathetic. She knew exactly what this felt like. Being married off against one's will was on top of the list of things she wanted to spare her children.

"All right. I meet her. Why does she want to meet Arthur though?"

"We don't know but I'm sure we'll find out."

----

The following day dawned bright and warm. Molly felt very relaxed. For the first time in weeks she felt reassured that everything would be alright. Of course she wondered what Mrs. Malfoy could positively want from her. She didn't wonder to much because it gave her another excuse to see Arthur. She would also meet his family for the first time after their somewhat impromptu engagement. 'Oh darn, I have to wear the school uniform. How are they supposed to get a good impression from me? It will only emphasise the fact that I'm still a kid. But I want Arthur to be proud of me.' Her thoughts kept returning towards Arthur and the question of clothing and Arthur and what she could say to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley without sounding dumb and Arthur ... Her head was spinning by now. If she didn't get up now she would probably go mad. Raving lunatic.

She laughed. Now she sounded like her mother. Scolding is the best thing to do when you don't know what else to do.

Nathalie sat next to her on the bed and smiled down at her.

"What're you laughing about?"

"My own folly."

"Oh, so nothing new."

"Very funny."

"Well, you better get up. Let's go down for breakfast."

----

Albus Dumbledore stood at the gates, waiting for the Weasleys and Mrs. Malfoy. They were supposed to arrive at three p.m., both he and Minerva were a bit anxious at how the first meeting would go by. The Weasleys apparated right in front of him. They were two lovely people who really wanted to have Molly in their family. They were smiling at Albus benevolently.

"Professor Dumbledore, how nice to be back in Hogwarts. Our sons will be here in a second."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, how are you? It's certainly nice having you here again. You and your wife."

"Thank you, Professor. We are both fine. It feels as if we're still your students."

"Oh please. Stop the flattery or I'll have to put you in Detention, Mrs. Weasley."

There was a merry twinkle in Albus' eyes and a boyish smile on his lips. Mrs. Weasley laughed heartily. But before either of the three could pursue the joke there was a popping sound and Mrs. Malfoy apparated. And after another second the Weasleys' sons arrived too.

----

In the Headmaster's Office all people gathered around the big conference table in the middle of the room. Albus conjured up matching chairs for them all and they sat. Nobody knew how to start. Mrs. Malfoy took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I came here today for two reasons. Firstly I want to apologies to you, Molly. What my son did is inexcusable. I can't really believe he did this. Please accept my sincere apology."

Molly was stunned. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. She just nodded. Then she caught Minerva's eye. She was to say something.

"I do accept your apology, Mrs. Malfoy, but you weren't the one doing those things to me. Lucius has to apologies. I know that he won't ever do that. There is nothing you have to apologies for."

Minerva nodded to her, smiling broadly. Albus mouthed a 'well said' and Arthur gave her a thumps-up. After another deep breath Mrs. Malfoy continued.

"I can also understand my son for trying to take revenge from Mr. Weasley."

"WHAT??"

"Please hear me out before you judge me."

"Go on then," pressed Mr. Weasley out through gritted teeth.

"My daughter went to school here. You remember her, Professors?" She paused and the three teachers nodded their yes. "My Lucinda was a year younger than you, Molly. She was doing very good in school, had a natural aptitude for Transfigurations. But last year she didn't come back to our home for Christmas. When my husband and I contacted the school, they told us she had boarded the Hogwarts Express to spend the holidays with us. We searched the entire country for her and finally we found her. She was having a baby..."

"WHAT??"

This time it wasn't Mr. Weasley senior who called out, it was Arthur's older brother Artemis. He was standing, bent over the table, and starring intently at Mrs. Malfoy.

"What are you saying? Lucinda had a baby? This can't be! I mean ... but we ... oh shit!!!! How is she? Is the baby ok? And all this time I thought you forbid her to keep seeing me ... what is wrong?"

Mrs. Malfoy was crying openly into her handkerchief. Artemis had a distinct sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mrs. Weasley got up and walked over to Mrs. Malfoy. She too was preparing herself for the worst. A mother breaking down like that usually meant that something went terribly wrong.

"My dear, what happened?", she asked gently.

"She is d-d-dead."

Artemis just starred at her for a moment. Then all of a sudden his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed to the floor. Mrs. Weasley's hand had gone up to cover her mouth and stifle her gasp of shock. Arthur went to help his brother off the floor.

"She is dead?" Mr. Weasley couldn't believe his ears. Had his eldest son just told them that he had slept with an underage girl and impregnated her? Had the mother of this girl just told them that said girl had died?

Artemis came round again. He went to Mrs. Malfoy and knelt down in front of her. Then he asked the question which was burning a hole into his heart.

"What about the child? Is it alive?"

"Yes, little no-name is alive."

"No-name?"

"Well, your daughter, I take it, has no name because Lucinda didn't name her and she has ... had no father until now."

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes, you do. And Lucius thought it was Arthur who got Lucinda pregnant."

"Oh" Artemis was thinking. "I want to see my daughter. Lucinda really liked the name Nimue. What do you think about Nimue Lucinda Weasley as a name?"

Mrs. Malfoy nodded through tears. Then Artemis turned to Molly and Arthur.

"I'm so very sorry for being the reason you had to go through this. Especially you, Molly. How can I ever make up for that?"

"Just be a good father, Artemis."


	16. Chapter 16: Plan Set in Motion

**Chapter 16: Plan set in motion (or: The bitch is dead)**

But the next day Mrs. Malfoy was back in Hogwarts. She had bad news indeed. Entering the Great Hall, she spotted Molly and waved her over. At the head table Minerva and Albus shared a very worried look and got up. Out in the Entrance Hall Mrs. Malfoy broke the news to them without further ado.

"Lucius somehow broke out of Azkaban. Nobody really knows but they believe he had help from death-eaters. My niece is one of them so it sounds plausible."

Molly gasped. Was she never going to have peace? When was this asshole going to leave her be?

Albus took a more rational approach.

"Well, we have to take precautions then. Molly, no more outings without a teacher. Arthur can move into the house. What do you think, Min?"

"Of course. That gives him plenty of time to fix it for Molly. I'll make sure there is a secure way to contact one another."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for warning me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry. I'm just clad I can spare you my fate."

----

Lucius though was trying to be a death-eater. He tried to get to Molly. But she was safely staying in the castle. He could do nothing to convince Molly that he was Arthur. The old trick didn't work for a second time. He sent her fake messages of Arthur in mortal danger. But she checked with him and couldn't be lured out of the castle. And Arthur himself wasn't living in London anymore. Somehow he had disappeared.

Morgana was furious. She couldn't believe what she had just found out. Her own aunt! How could she?

"What is wrong, Morgana? You look really pissed."

"I just found out that YOUR mother told the Weasleys that we were looking for them. She WARNED THEM!! She is responsible for their disappearances! This woman betrayed us. She must be punished. The Dark Lord is most unhappy."

"What do you want me to do? I really want to be a death-eater. I'll do anything!"

"Good that you're saying that. There is one thing you can do."

----

The room was small, but well lit, with a rather homely looking brazier in which burned a cheery fire. For a dungeon, it was remarkably cozy. The stone flags were halfway clean, and a small camp bed leaned against one wall. The room was further furnished with two chairs and a table, on which sat a number of objects, including a large pewter flask and horn cups. It was an astonishing sight. Keladry was there, sitting on the floor against one wall, curled into herself with her head between her knees. She was alone for once in a long while. They had applied the Cruciatus curse on her for two hours. It was their sick idea of fun. Now she was chained by the ankle to a bolt in the wall. A coil of rope on the table had been used before. There were raw marks on her wrists and elbows.

She was dazed and every line of her body was eloquent with pain, but Pomona could see no obvious damage. From that Pomona deducted the use of the cruciatus. Pomona dropped to her knees and began methodically to try every opening spell in her repertoire on the manacle around Keladry's ankle.

"What have they done to you?" Pomona asked, keeping her voice low for fear of the death-eater's return. Keladry swayed where she sat, eyes closed, the sweat beading in hundreds of tiny pearls on her skin. Plainly she was near to fainting, but opened her eyes for a moment at Pomona's voice. Moving with exquisite care, she used her left hand to lift the object she had been cradling in her lap. It was her right hand, almost unrecognizable as a human appendage. Grotesquely swollen, it was now a bloated bag, blotched with red and purple, the fingers dangling at crazy angles. A white shard of bone poked through the torn skin of the middle finger, and a trickle of blood stained the knuckles.

"Payment," said Keladry, "for my betrayal."

Pomona stared at the sight for a moment, then said in a hard voice: "I'm going to kill them for this."

Keladry's mouth twitched slightly as a flicker of humour forced its way through the mask of pain and dizziness. Pomona ran out of opening spells and none seemed to work. So she decided to do it the muggle way, hoping like hell the lock wasn't protected against raw violence. Pomona found a suitable nail form a box nearby and thrust it into the lock as far as it would go. She looked around for a suitable instrument for bashing.

"Use the mallet on the table," said Keladry. Caught by a grim note in her voice, Pomona glanced from her face to the table, where a medium-sized wooden mallet lay.

"Is that what-" Pomona began, aghast.

"Yes."

"Oh my god!"

Grasping the handle gingerly, Pomona picked up the mallet. It was awkward to get the iron manacle correctly positioned so that one side was braced by the wall, as this required that Keladry cross the manacled leg under the other and press her knee to the wall on the far side.

Pomona's first blow was too weak and timorous. Gathering determination about her like a cloak, she smashed the nail as hard as she could. The mallet slipped off the nail and caught Keladry a glancing but hard blow on the ankle. Recoiling, she lost her precarious balance and fell.

"Oh, damn," Pomona said wearily. Keladry had fainted.

Suddenly the door beside them swung open.

Lucius' face seldom showed what he was thinking. A bland and impenetrable facade. At the moment though his poise had deserted him. The Dark Lord followed him into the room. Lucius recovered quickly and jerked Pomona to her feet, pulling her arms behind her back.

Struggle was plainly fruitless, but Pomona stamped on his toes as hard as she could, purely to vent some of her frustration.

"Ouch!" He turned her and gave her a hard shove, so that her legs hit the bed and she fell, half-lying on the rough blankets. Lucius surveyed her with grim satisfaction, rubbing the scuffed toe of his boot. Pomona glared back at him and he gave a short laugh.

"You're no coward, I'll give you that. In fact, you're a nuisance."

"Lucius," said Voldemort, with a nod towards Pomona, "come here and search this woman for her wand." He watched with some amusement as Lucius groped clumsily about Pomona's person, eventually coming upon her wand.

"You don't care for Lucius?" asked the Dark Lord, watching Pomona try to avoid the clammy fingers that prodded her all too intimately. "Rather a pity; I'm sure is quite taken with you."

Lucius, who had begun to pant rather heavily during the search, stopped and wiped a thread of saliva from the side of his mouth. Pomona moved as far away as she could manage, disgusted.

Voldemort, watching her, said: "I imagine Malfoy would like to entertain you privately in his quarters, once we've finished our conversation. Of course, he might decide later on to share his good fortune with his friends, but that's up to him."

"Oh, you don't want to watch?" She asked sarcastically.

Voldemort laughed, truly amused.

"I will have an equally good time with our other guest of honour. Rest assured, I won't go without any fun."

----

The next day the Order of the Phoenix found Keladry Malfoy raped, beaten, tortured and dead. Poppy was more scared than ever before in her life. Pomona had sent the Order a message, telling them where to find her. Yet there was no trace of her anywhere in the small room. Suddenly they heard a whimpering noise from the room next door. Poppy ran over and there she found Pomona. She too had been raped and tortured. She was alive though.


	17. Chapter 17: Interfering parents

**Chapter 17: Interfering parents (or: Here we go again)**

Later the Order arrived inside the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey in her apron and robes was a flurry of activity lying Pomona into the nearest bed. Luckily the Hospital Wing was empty, except for Molly. She had been waiting for the Order's arrival. After all Arthur was in the Order and Pomona was a victim of these awful death-eaters. And Mrs. Malfoy was missing for days now.

Albus starred at Pomona lying motionless in the bed. Gently he brought Poppy to a halt and asked her quietly:

"How is Pomona? Will she be alright?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't checked her yet. Poor woman! She is in shock, Albus. How could they do that to her?" Poppy asked him repulsed.

"I'm afraid that…She won't remember anything if you think that would be better. I could obliviate her. She is in Hogwarts now and she's save."

"I don't know, Albus. It is better for her to know, I guess. She will be altered and she has to know what caused it." Poppy scooped a bottle of dreamless sleep potion out of her pocket, which she had always on her.

She poured a generous amount into a goblet and lifted Pomona's head off the pillow. She tilted Pomona's head a little and poured the liquid into her mouth. Poppy waited a moment until her lover slipped into a deep peaceful slumber. She smoothed back Pomona's brown hair, which was very untidy and there were splotches of blood in it, but right now she looked to be untroubled.

Dumbledore, meanwhile remained with the mediwitch, was hovering over the bed watching.

Poppy said anxiously, "At least she's asleep…I think I'd better examine her. Headmaster, please allow some privacy for a moment?"

"By all means," said Dumbledore politely. He stepped back from the bed and in a whirl Poppy enclosed the white curtains all the way around the bed.

Poppy, using all her effort to stay calm, undressed Pomona. It was not that hard because they were ripped and hung only barely to her. Once naked Poppy saw her skin was covered with bruises and cuts.

"Oh no…poor Pommie," said Poppy sadly.

Dumbledore was still evidently listening just beyond the curtain. He noted gravely, "Yes. I think they might have been very rough on her, Poppy!"

Poppy's eyes widened and a fleeting look of horror flashed on her face. She had just found the courage to look below Pomona's navel. What she found there took her breath away. Pomona's inner thighs were black and blue with bruising and a constant trickling of blood came from between her legs.

Poppy stuck her hands into the woman's pelvis nervously. She tried to prepare herself but was obviously unsuccessful. She gasped and Albus peeked around the curtains in alarm.

"What?"

"I don't ... I can't ...," she said nervously to Dumbledore. "She was a virgin! She ..."

Dumbledore felt apprehension rising inside him.

"What do you mean precisely? I gather she is not ..."

Poppy groaned in despair and reported, "Her hymen is broken and her walls are badly stretched, professor. She also has internal bleeding. She is torn terribly."

"Can you do something for her or should we transfer to St. Mungo's?"

"NO! Not there. They'll be there and hurt her again. Please let her stay here. I will take care of her. I ... I love her, Albus."

"I know. Can I help you?"

"Yes, could you get the bruising balm from my office and the pregnancy test ..."

There was a loud clanking noise from the other side of the curtains. Poppy closed her eyes and braced herself. Ignoring the obvious distress from the others, she went on:

"...and the potion against syphilis and other sexual diseases. Please, Albus."

There was a distinct pleading note in her voice.

"Of course, Poppy. Anything else?"

"Yes, a chance to murder Lucius Malfoy."

Poppy said it quietly because she felt ashamed of her hatred. She had after all sworn an oath to cure everyone who came to her making no distinction between ally or enemy and never to take advantage or harm anyone.

----

Pomona woke up in a bedroom she didn't recognize. She moaned. 'Oh no, I'm still in Lucius' torturing chamber. When is this going to end? I can't take it anymore. Oh Poppy!'

Suddenly she did notice familiar things in the room. There was the rosebush she had given Poppy two years ago. On the walls hung numerous Ravenclaws flags and one big poster of herself, Poppy and Minerva. 'Oh my god, the Dark Lord invaded my mind and creating new forms of torture.' Then came the worst part; Poppy entered the room and smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh wonderful, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

'This is worst than being raped by Lucius Malfoy. This is more gruel than being flogged. Oh Poppy, how I want you to come and save me. I can't hold out any longer!'

Poppy sat down on the side of the bed and took her hand.

"It is really me. You are in Hogwarts and save. Look at me, Pomona. It is over."

Finally Pomona understood. Poppy felt real holding her hand, stroking the back of her hand with her thump. Shyly she smiled up at her. A deep blush flooded her cheeks. Looking up from behind her lowered eyelashes, she asked:

"You're not mad at me for getting caught by these ... bastards?"

"Of course not. I thought we went through this howl damn affaire when Molly was raped?"

"Yes, but then it was not me. Somehow now I can understand her thoughts."

"It doesn't bother me at all. I'm just happy that we got you out alive."

Pomona raised her eyes now and looked straight at Poppy. All she saw in her face was unextinguishing love. The worst was finally over. All was heading for the better.

----

For Molly the worst was about to start. Her parents had just arrived at Hogwarts. But Molly was unaware of that. She was sitting in her N.E.W.T. exam in Charms. It was her final exam and then she would be done with exams for a while until she started medical school. Charms had always been one of her strong subjects. It was better than she had imagined.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office Mr. Prewett informed Professor Dippet that he would take his daughter home after her exams. She would be prepared for her marriage by her mother. And that was that.

Professor Dippet was astounded but had no grounds on which he could argue back. He had no other chance as to accept his decision.

As soon as Molly left the Great Hall in order to find Minerva, she was whisked away by Professor Dippet. He took her to his office. There she saw her parents. Her mother thanked Professor Dippet and her father grabbed her arm and dragged her to the fireplace. Throwing floopowder into the fire, he got in and brought Molly with him.

----

Arthur was out of his mind. Professor Dippet had just told him, Albus and Minerva that Mr. and Mrs. Prewett had taken their daughter home and intended to go through with the marriage. Apparently Malfoy had told them that he had been released because of false judgement. Arthur swore then and there that he would get her out of there.


	18. Chapter 18: Abduction

**Chapter 18: Abduction**

Arthur was surprised to find the window to Molly's room unlit when he snug into the garden. He stayed for a moment in dazed amazement and blinked into the darkness. Surely she must have gotten his message. He whispered softly to his wand:

"Lumos."

Then he started to sneak into the house. He needed to find her. The unlit house was quiet. Everybody seemed to be in bed already. So far he was lucky. While he was still tiptoeing around the ground floor, he suddenly heard loud crashing and the splintering of glass. He stayed very still and waited for someone to move but nothing happened. The corridor and stairs were empty but under the door to the bathroom he saw light shining through. Arthur ran there and put his ear to the door. Nothing.

"Molly?" he called softly. Everything was quiet. "Molly?" Still nothing.

He tried the doorknob. The door was locked.

"Who is in there? Answer! Molly? Molly!"

He drummed his fists against the door.

The door to the parents' room banged open. Mr. Prewett came out, croogy from sleep.

"What's all this noise about ..."

"Molly!" Arthur pounded the door. "Molly! Open the door!"

Mr. Prewett came towards him. "What are you doing there?"

Without taking notice of Mr. Prewett, he took a step back, lifted the right leg and kicked hard against the door with his foot. A black footprint stayed on the white wood. He kicked again.

"Hey you!" cried Mr. Prewett.

Arthur got exasperated with the door. He raised his wand crying "Bombarda". The door splintered into a thousand tiny pieces. Arthur stormed into the bathroom. Molly lay on the floor, in the midst of a buddle of blood. In the washstand he found a razorblade.

With a furious glare directed at Mr. Prewett Arthur bent down. The hand with which he checked Molly's pulse was trembling. For a moment he was afraid that she had died but then he felt a slight bump against his fingertips. Immediately he sprang into action. He picked her up and without a second glance back he stormed out of the manor. As soon as he reached the gate he span round and apparated to Hogsmeade. Storming into the Three Broomsticks he yelled at Roxanna to get Poppy and Albus.

_A./N.: I know short and drastic but from here on it will go straight up. Sometimes something drastic has to happen for people to understand the important things in life. __Ginevra and William Prewett are in for the hard way. Hope you're not to mad at me for nearly killing Molly. Please review._


	19. Chapter 19: Impromptu wedding

**Chapter 19: Impromptu wedding**

_A./N.: Short but for a reason. The wedding is a impromptu one. Impromptu means without being really planned and on short notice. That's why this chapter is so short. Hope you like._

Poppy arrived at a run. She had come through the fireplace connecting the kitchen in Hogwarts with the Three Broomsticks. All she knew was that Molly was bleeding heavily but Roxanna hadn't been able to tell where the wound was. Worry constricted her windpipe and her heart raced.

Albus was brimming with his magic again, ready to strike whomever would stand in his way. Since the trial he felt very protective of the fiery red-head. Minerva was unaware of this emergency, thank Merlin. She was likely to panic. In front of her Albus blasted the door of the room Roxanna had pointed out. Arthur stood there in the middle of the room and pointed his wand directly at the intruders. Recognizing Albus and Poppy he let his wand sink and moved out of the way. Poppy bent over Molly and saw immediately that the girl was closer to death than to life.

"Albus, get Arthur out of here."

"I won't leave her!"

"OUT!"

Poppy pointed her wand at him and looked very fierce indeed. Albus grabbed Arthur by the arms and dragged him from the room.

The second the men had left, Poppy bent over Molly again. She had lost a great, life-threatening amount of blood. Poppy raised her wand, casting a diagnostic charm and calling out a series of healing charms.

"Sangue restora! Cuciro! Disenfecto! Bendaggio!"

At the last incantation linen bandages appeared and wrapped themselves neatly around Molly's wrists and fingers. Some of the cuts had been deep enough to leave scars. After healing her young friend, Poppy allowed herself to cry.

For a few moments all was silent except for her weeping. Then she got up again, wiping her tears away angrily, and gathered her wits to tell Arthur about Molly's injuries.

Stepping out of the room she nearly collided with Arthur who was pacing the corridor.

"Arthur, it seems that she inflicted these cuts herself."

"I know, Poppy, but the question is; were we too late?"

"No, but it was a close call. Another few minutes, Arthur, and I couldn't have helped her anymore. She has lost a terrible amount of blood. She will be weak as a newborn kitten for a few days as it is. I could restore some of her blood but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Arthur embraced her and asked gently:

"For what, Poppy. You saved her life tonight and I'm eternally grateful. May I go in?"

"Of course, Arthur."

----

When Molly awakened the following day Arthur still lay in bed next to her. His arms were around her protectively. She turned her head a little and watched him sleep. But when her eyes met his she knew that he had only pretended to be asleep for her sake.

"Oh, the sleeping beauty is awake. How did you sleep?"

Molly cast her eyes down. She felt guilty for choosing the easy way out.

"I'm fine. Arthur, I'm sorry."

"I thought we agreed that there is nothing for you to feel sorry about."

"Please, don't leave me ever again."

Arthur's arms tightened around her waist. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"No, never. Minerva and Pomona are preparing for a wedding ceremony as we speak. I don't ever want to lose you again."

----

A few days later Arthur waited in the Headmaster's Office. Professor Dippet had resigned two days ago and now Albus was Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was the second day of the summer holidays. The children had all left Hogwarts for their homes or vacation spots. Any moment now Molly would enter. Arthur was more nervous than ever before in his life. He wanted to marry her but they got married without her parents present. His parents and siblings were gathered in the office as was the staff. Minerva looked radiant in her midnight blue dress robes. Because of her pregnancy they had decided to let Poppy prepare and bring Molly in.

A soft knock on the door announced the bride's arrival. Poppy entered first closely followed by Molly herself.

She took Arthur's breath away as she moved into the room. Her red locks were swept into a soft French twist midway up her head which was twined with glittering stones and sequined hair clips. Her slender form was enrobed in a soft, silk corsage with a wide skirt of silver with white trim which clung to her body and revealed her curves. The white trim had a tiny filigree and jacquard pattern woven into it, and the long sleeves tapered at her elegant wrists forming a V. This complimented the generous V at her neck, accentuating her ample bosom, and the creamy skin of her neck.

Arthur couldn't for the life of his take his eyes away from her. In a few moments she would be his wife. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

Albus voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett."

Molly smiled at Arthur and both shared a tender moment. Arthur's mother was crying, holding the hand of her own husband. Minerva's eyes were focused on her own husband who couldn't stand next to her because he performed to union. Poppy and Pomona stood close together and Pomona's gaze spoke clearly that she hoped of a similar occasion involving the lovely witch next to her.

Albus asked Arthur and Molly to face each other and join hands. Then he raised his wand and placed it on their joined hands.

"Arthur, do you take Molly to be your wedded wife?"

Arthur smiled and looked into the deep brown eyes before him. "I do." As soon as the words left his mouth, a solid gold band of magic shot from Albus' wand and wound itself around their hands.

"And do you, Molly, take Arthur to be your wedded husband?"

Molly smiled brilliantly. "I do." Another band, this time white, shot from Albus' wand and melded together with the gold already shimmering around their wrists. When the two were fully fused, the single band sank into the joined hands, filling both with a warm energy that pulsated.

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Arthur leaned forward and touched his lips ever so gently to Molly's. The room erupted in cheers.

For the rest of the day they celebrated in the Great Hall. Later that evening Arthur and Molly snuck out and apparated from Hogsmeade to their house.


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding night

**Chapter 20: Wedding night**

_A./N.: As the title says it's a chapter about the wedding night, meaning there's a lot of sex in it. Well, actually it's only about sex. If you're not interested skip it. :)_

Arthur opened the door and carried Molly inside, kicking the door shut behind them. When he placed Molly on the floor he turned around and lit them lamps in the foyer. Molly leaned against the door and regarded Arthur with a hungry come-hither-look. Arthur closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms, crushing her to him. It was as if time stood still and fast-forwarded in the same moment.

Being in his arms felt wonderful. She clung to him, in desperate need to be as close to him as possible, to just feel him. Feeling his hands caressing her back, his breath on her hair, hearing his heart beat wildly in his chest when she pressed her head against it; it felt like home.  
Molly felt tears sting in her eyes; they felt so different from before. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried from happiness, but in this moment she didn't care. All that was important was that she was back in his arms. In his strong, protective arms where she belonged. Tightening her arms around him, she breathed in his scent. He was back.

He kissed her hair, bending down to kiss her forehead, glad when she lifted her head from his chest to look up at him.  
All there was was she.  
The most beautiful, perfect woman there had ever been for him. And she was his. Arthur saw the tears in her eyes, smiling because he knew exactly why they were there, his own tears spilling over when his grin widened.  
She brought one hand up to brush it over his cheek. Returning his smile, her eyes dropped to his lips before she gently brushed her thumb over them.  
Molly swallowed hard, her pulse racing when she pushed herself up on her toes, bringing her face closer to his. She hesitated for a moment, almost afraid before touching his lips with hers.

The world exploded around them in shards of color and light when their lips finally met.

He quickly parted her lips with his tongue, eagerly exploring her mouth, tasting her deeply.  
Molly moaned into his mouth, his touch took her breath away; she didn't fight him when she felt him push her back against the closed front door. She wanted to feel him, to finally be his, no matter where or how, just now. Sliding his heavy cloak down his arms, she expertly undid his bow tie and flung it aside. She opened his jacket and pulled his shirt from his trousers while she felt him lifting up her skirt, grabbing her thighs. Molly raised one leg up to clasp it around his thigh, rubbing herself against him, not breaking their kiss while his hands roamed over her body.

His kisses were as hungry as hers, his hands blindly searching for a way to get under her clothes.  
Arthur pushed her cloak off her shoulders and helped her shrug it off quickly. Freeing her from her corsage and bra, he once again pushed her against the heavy wooden door.  
Eagerly touching every inch of exposed skin, he disengaged his lips from hers. Trailing kisses down her throat he heard her moan his name; it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the door. She didn't know if it was the cool wood against her naked back or his kisses that caused her goose bumps, but when he knelt down in front of her, his mouth tracing invisible patterns on the smooth skin of her belly she stopped thinking. Entangling her hands in his hair, she looked down, watching him while he ran his hands up and down her long legs and under her skirt, teasing her through her panties.

He couldn't get enough of her; the way she smelled, the way she felt, the way he felt the muscles under her skin tighten when he touched her. Arthur didn't want to wait any longer.  
He quickly pulled the flimsy material of her panties to the side to finally feel her against his fingertips.

She was glad he did, not caring about anything but the feel of his hands on her. She smoothed back his hair, taking in a sharp breath when she felt him kiss the inside of her thigh before he stood up to crush his mouth to hers once more. The tenderness of his hand stood in hard contrast to the roughness of his kiss; she couldn't think clearly, her need to feel him growing with each time their tongues touched.  
Molly's hands were shaking while she fumbled with his belt. Finally opening it, she smiled against his lips when she heard him groan as she let her fingers slid into his trousers to touch him before she unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

He grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the door, rubbing himself against her. Molly moaned his name, not moving her arms when his hands let go of her to trail down her sides before resting on her hips as he continued his movements.  
She snuck her arms around his neck when she felt his hand brush down her thigh, grabbing the back of her knee, pulling it up. Another breathless moan escaped her lips while his mouth left hers to bite her neck, "Take me, Arthur."  
She didn't want to wait any longer. Shifting her pelvis, she moaned when she felt his erection touching her sensitive skin.  
He looked deep into her eyes, breathing heavier than usual, his longing for her visible in his gaze. She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, whispering, "Take me" while teasing him by withdrawing her lips from his again and again, mumbling against them, before he couldn't take it any longer and pushed his body forward, entering her without warning, taking her by surprise.

She felt good. Soft and warm, just like he remembered.  
He pushed into her again, lifting her off the ground while his mouth covered hers in another passionate kiss.  
Molly locked her legs behind him, pulling him closer against her. It was even better than she remembered, the sheer knowledge of having him inside of her made her skin burn, the feeling of his hot flesh moving against hers, the way he held her up without any effort, made her realize how much she had needed him. Her eyes were closed when they broke their kiss, both breathing rapidly, his forehead pressed to hers as he quickened his movements, her moans getting louder with every thrust. She could feel the now warm wood of the door sliding against her back, the fabric of his shirt against her skin adding to the sensation he created within her.

Arthur felt his climax build while he enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin against his loin. He remembered all the other times he had touched her, had made love to her. He felt the muscles in her thighs tighten while he thrust into her again and again. The smell of Chanel No. 5 mingled with her own special scent was forever embedded in his mind. How he had needed it. How he had needed her.  
He wanted to show her just how much and he would.  
Arthur had dreamed of taking her, of making love to her, but taking her against the front door had never entered his mind.  
Her breath tickled his neck when she tightened her embrace. Burying his face in her hair, he moaned her name, almost sorry when he couldn't stop himself from coming.

The moment she felt his release spilling into her, Molly came for the second time. She tightened her arms and legs around him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder while waves of pleasure soared through her body, leaving her gasping for air. She felt him leaning into her and smiled against his shoulder while still trying to calm her breathing.  
Lifting her head up, she brushed her cheek against his, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smell, she brought her lips close to his ear, "I love you so much." kissing the spot right under his earlobe. Her comment made him chuckle, causing his body to shake slightly.  
Turning his head, he kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love you, Molly Weasley."

She looked up at him, her heartbeat quickening slightly when their gazes met. Molly's smile widened, words failing the usually so quick-witted woman. She leaned forward to kiss her husband lovingly.  
Brushing his hands over her thighs, he took a small step away from the door, reluctantly extracting himself from her. He helped her stand on her own feet again.  
Still a little unsteady, she watched him readjust his trousers while she pushed her skirt down, shivering now that his body didn't warm hers anymore. Arthur took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, smiling at her, he winked, "So you don't catch a cold."

She giggled, slipped her arms through the much too large sleeves of his jacket and reached down to pick up their cloaks from the floor. Hanging them up, she felt him standing behind her before he snuck one arm around her slim waist, kissing her neck. "Bed?"  
Molly leaned back against him, enjoying his closeness. "Bed," she nodded, turning in his embrace to kiss him.  
He grinned, kissed her cheek and held out their discarded clothes to her, "Hold that."  
Furrowing her brow, his wife took the bunch that contained her corsage and bra as well as his bow from him, glancing up at him questioningly. Kissing her again, his lips were still on hers when he suddenly lifted her up in his strong arms, grinning when she let out a surprised gasp.  
"Arthur!" she laughed throwing one of her arms around his neck while she held their clothes in the other.  
He grinned down at her while he climbed up the staircase, "You didn't think I was already finished with you, did you?"  
Molly giggled, "Let me live."  
Stopping in front of their bedroom, he put her down, turning her towards him, kissing her gently, "Promised."

She smiled up at him, feeling butterflies dancing around in her stomach. Their gazes locked and she slowly raised her hand to cup his cheek.  
The sleeve of his jacket was much too long and wide for her slim arm, covering it up to her fingertips, the rich material not sliding back when she moved her arm up.  
Her smile widened as she saw him close his eyes when she touched him.  
This man was her life.  
He pulled the sleeve away from her hand before he covered it with his, leaning into her touch, his heart skipping a beat.  
She was here.  
It wasn't a dream or a fantasy, no, this was real. She stood before him, in front of their bedroom door, smiling at him. Touching him.  
For the second time tonight he realized how good it felt to be with her. His wife.  
He smiled and opened his eyes again, squeezing her hand before placing it on his heart.

Arthur took a step forward, sneaking his arms around her, feeling her hands move up to lie against his chest as she placed her head above his heart.  
He pulled back slightly, turned her around and let his hand brush down her arm to rest on hers. Entwining their fingers he placed her hand on the door knob once more, his hand covering hers. He snuck his other arm around her, bending his head down to kiss the side of her neck before whispering in her ear, "Whenever you're ready."

She remembered these words.  
They were the same he had used when she had first allowed him to make love to her.  
Leaning back against him, she closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the security that his closeness created within her before she turned the knob, pushing the door open.

They remained standing in the doorway unmoving for a while, his arm still embracing her from behind, his cheek pressed to hers, looking into the dark room.  
She felt her heart beating wildly against her chest when she turned around to face him, took his hand and stepped backwards, leading him into the room.  
Arthur hesitated for a second before he followed her, his eyes never leaving hers while he let her lead him over to her side of the bed. His unbuttoned jacket was much too large for her, causing the material to spring open when she sat down, revealing her full breasts to him.

He knelt down in front of her, put his hands on her knees and slowly pulled them apart. Moving further forward, he brushed his hands up her thighs and over her behind to wrap them around her, smiling up at her before he leaned in to place a tender kiss on the valley between her breasts.  
He leaned his forehead against her chest, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, "You smell so good."  
Molly ran her hands up his arms, placing them on the back of his head, gently pulling him closer to her. She placed a kiss on his hair, burying her nose in it while she kept on playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Feeling him move his head up, she pulled away slightly, meeting his gaze.

They lips met for a first, almost hesitant kiss.  
Kissing her once more he brushed his hands up her sides under the jacket, while he searched her lips again brushing his tongue over them.  
She shivered under his touch and parted her lips to let him explore her mouth. Her hands trailed down his chest, slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt. Sliding her hands under it she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, giggling when he tried to pull his hands out of the sleeves. She had forgotten his cuff links.

Arthur looked at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "Care to help me?" He held out his still trapped hands to her.  
Lightly kissing his lips she thought about it for a second, "What if I say no?"  
"Then I'd just have to ruin a perfectly good shirt," he winked.  
Smiling, she challenged him, "You wouldn't dare."  
"Hmm... try me."  
Her hands expertly removed his cuff links, their lips still pressed against each others. Biting his lower lip, she grinned when he threw his shirt over his shoulder and embraced her.

"Arthur?" Her arms wrapped around his midriff, she leaned forward to put her head on his shoulder.  
Tracing her spine with his fingers, he kissed her neck, "Hmm?"  
Molly sat back up again, looking deeply in his eyes, whispering, "Close the door."  
He pulled away from her, took her face into his hands and kissed her lovingly, then stood up and quickly closed the door.  
Turning back towards her he watched her lying down on her side of the bed, smiling at him.

She extended her hand, silently asking him to come closer.  
Arthur walked over to her and gently took her offered hand, sitting down on the same spot she had been sitting on a few moments ago.  
They looked at each other while he brought her hand up to his face, kissing its back lightly before he bent over her to kiss her lips, her hand pressed against his heart.  
He pulled off his shoes without breaking their kiss and lay down next to her.

Facing each other, Molly brought up one hand, gently touching his face with her fingertips, tracing every one of its features.  
He enjoyed her light caress, closing his eyes until he felt her lips on his. Looking at her, his heart melted and he couldn't help but smile.  
The feeling overwhelmed her, letting her heart burst with happiness and joy, "I love you, Arthur."

Swallowing hard he couldn't do anything but stare at her, knowing his eyes expressed more than words ever could in this moment. He felt a mixture of pride, happiness and gratefulness, mingled with something else that he didn't even try to understand.  
His wife used these three words very rarely and every time she did it took him by surprise.

She chuckled, amazed by the fact that her words had such a deep impact on him. Leaning over to kiss him, she brushed her hand down his chest and beneath his undershirt, playing with the hair on his lower belly.

Arthur took a deep, shuddering breath when he felt her hand slide upward, roaming his chest and then down his side. He leaned over her and trapped her upper body under his, enjoying the feeling of her cool skin against his. He kissed her again gently but longingly, letting her know that he was not in the mood for going to sleep yet.  
Molly moaned into his mouth when she felt him shifting his weight, his hand sliding under the jacket she was still wearing, pushing it off her to reveal her pale flesh.  
Feeling him pull back to sit up, she followed his movements so she wouldn't have to break their kiss while he freed her body from its covering. Quickly dropping the jacket next to the bed, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

Molly finally broke their kiss, pressing her forehead against his, breathing heavily. Her husband turned his head to kiss her cheek, then her shoulder, before he rested his chin on it, tenderly letting his hand travel over her bare back when he felt her putting her head on his shoulder.  
She snuck her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. Life was good in this moment. Kissing his shoulder she pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes.  
He ran his hands up and down her arms, then down her legs and up again under her skirt.

"I love you, Molly." He meant it, she knew.  
Again tears stung in her eyes. She blinked them away, "I know."

Arthur continued to draw invisible patterns on her back until he felt her relax against him. Feeling her pulling away he met her gaze. The smile on her lips was seductive.  
"I'll go and change." With that she stood up, got her a little bag and went to the bathroom.  
Staring up at the ceiling he turned his head when she walked back into the room, trying to work some water out of the wet tips of her hair. He smiled, seeing that the rest of her hair was still dry he knew that she was planning on taking another shower sometime soon, letting his hopes rise a little. She wore a very nice silk pyjama in red, letting his hopes rise even higher.

Somehow she felt like the meanest person on earth for leaving the bed. The look in his eyes had pained her heart and she didn't want to feel any pain. Not tonight, not for a very long time, not now that he was finally back.  
Pulling the blanket up around her she lay on her side, facing him.  
Bending forward, Arthur gently brushed his lips over hers, waiting for her to respond.  
Molly hesitantly moved her head towards him, increasing the pressure of her full lips as they touched his.

Withdrawing her head, she looked into his eyes and was glad to see the same shimmer in them they had held in the foyer. A smile crossed her face before she bent forward again to kiss him more deeply.  
There it was; the familiar tingle she had hoped would return.

Arthur snuck his hand under the blanket, searching for her body. When his hand touched her belly, he slid it over her pyjama to rest on her waist before he slowly brushed it over her hip, pulling her to him a little, glad when he felt her sliding closer to him.  
Not breaking their kiss, Molly placed her hand on Arthur's shoulder, pushing slightly to make him lie on his back.  
He obeyed her, feeling her roll with him so she half laid on top of him, her leg between his while her hand caressed his cheek.  
Breaking their kiss she trailed kisses across his cheek, laying her head next to his, her hand trailing down his chest to unbutton his pyjama top. She kissed his neck while brushing her hand over his exposed skin, turning her hand to grab his when he lay it on top of hers and looked up at him, "Don't."

He furrowed his brow, his mind eased by her smile.  
"Let me." Molly kissed his mouth tenderly, "Let me." She whispered again while she sat up.  
Arthur pulled himself up, his upper back secured by their pillows when he lay back.  
Holding his gaze she slowly began to unbutton her pyjama, a smile spreading across her face as she watched his eyes following her hands.  
She let the top hang open, not taking it off when she straddled him. Still smiling she bent forward to kiss him lightly, his hands sliding up her legs to rest on her thighs.  
Molly felt him squeeze them affectionately before she made him sit up and deftly helped him out of his pyjama top without breaking their kiss.  
He slid his hands up her back, holding on to her, pressing her against him.  
Pulling away, she looked into his eyes, seeing them mirroring the same passion and love she felt at this moment.  
Arthur smiled at her, brought his hands up to her front and lightly brushed them up her body, across her full breasts to her shoulders, peeling the silk material off her body as he slid his hands gently down her arms, taking delight in the goose bumps his touches created on her tender skin.

Bending forward he kissed her collar bone, gently nibbling on it when he felt her hands on his chest, pressing him backwards. Lying back down against the cushions he bit her lower lip as she tried to pull away. Molly moaned into his mouth, deepened their kiss again. Hovering over him, she took his head in her hands, finally managing to pull away.  
She smiled down on him, amazed by the meaningful look he gave her. When he tried to sit up once more, she pressed her hand against his chest and shook her head no, feeling him sink back against the pile of pillows that propped up his upper body.  
Shifting her weight, she kissed his neck, trailing kisses across his collar bone and back again to lavish his chest on gentle touches of her mouth and tongue.  
Her feather light touches made his skin burn under her fingertips, her lips like melted ice where they brushed over his stomach.  
She wanted to touch every inch of him. Teasing his skin with her teeth she slid lower, tracing the hem of his pyjama bottoms with her nose and mouth while her hands slid over the smooth material, feeling the bulge in his pants pulsing against her fingers when she brushed them over it lightly.

Arthur didn't dare stop her, enjoying the aching desire he felt for her while he watched her closely. It was hard to hold himself back and when a lock of hair fell in her face and hid it from his view he instinctively reached out to tuck it behind her ear. She smiled and looked up at him, enjoying the unexpected touch as he gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek before combing her hair out of her face.  
Laying her head on his stomach, she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his fingertips dance across her forehead and down her nose.

Molly's smile widened when he traced her lower lip and she opened her eyes to watch him. His eyes were glued to her lips while his index finger kept tracing their form. Opening her mouth slightly she moved her head forward, trapping his fingertip between her teeth.  
He chuckled, not moving his hand while he watched his wife closing her perfect lips around his finger, sucking gently before he felt her brushing her tongue over it.  
Arthur swallowed hard, taking in a deep, shuddering breath which made her release his finger, giggling.

Turning her head to hide her grin in his stomach, she nuzzled his skin softly before looking back up at him, slightly blushed. Molly brushed her hand up his chest dreamily, her dark eyes sparkling up at him.  
Tracing his jaw line with her finger she moved up to kiss him, giving him the opportunity to trace her spine with his fingers, her skin warm and soft to his touch.  
Resting his hand on her shoulder he gently brushed it over her arm when she broke their kiss to smile at him. Arthur then raised his hand to run his index finger up her throat and over her lips again, smiling when she giggled, a challenging gleam in her eyes, "Do you want me to be naughty?" kissing his fingertip.  
He combed his fingers through her thick, red hair, cupped the back of her head and pulled her towards him for a slow, loving kiss, whispering against her lips, "I want you to be you."  
He felt her smile, their lips still touching, their gazes locked before she leaned forward again, giving him a peck before brushing her nose against his, "And what would that make me?"  
She was anxious to hear his answer, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"Many things." He winked and watched the corners of her mouth curl up further while she looked at him from under her lashes.

Molly decided to dig deeper. She slid down the mattress a little, crossed her arms and placed them on his chest, resting her chin on them, "Now I'm intrigued."  
He grinned and brushed some hair out of her face and over her shoulder, "So you want a list?"  
She smiled up at him, "You know how much I like lists."  
Brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek he chuckled lowly, "Yes, I know."  
She looked so beautiful like this. Nothing of the proper pure-blood wizarding lady was visible in her features. All her defences were down at this moment and she was nothing but his wife, the woman he had fallen in love with, "You're gorgeous."  
He grinned when she rolled her eyes and moaned, "Yes, sure."

Looking back up at him she saw his soul through his eyes. There was nothing in the world but the two of them in this moment, she felt transferred back to the time she had first fallen in love with him, it made her feel warm all over.  
"I won't let you get away with that." Molly winked, not even trying to hide her delight over his words. She knew he meant them. It was nice to be loved.  
"Oh, I will gladly make a very long list for you when we have the time."  
She raised her head, "We don't have it now?"

Grinning he took her hand in his, kissed her palm, then placed it on his upper thigh, making her follow his movements with her eyes.  
Arthur raised one eyebrow when she looked back at him, her eyes widened.  
"Mr. Weasley."  
He shrugged, looking rather proud. It made her giggle, "I think I'd better go and check off my list then, I guess."  
Seeing his confused look her smile widened, trying to give him an innocent look, "Well, I just want to make sure everything is still in its place."  
Her husband chuckled, "You have a check list?"  
"Oh yes, I do." Emily grinned broadly. "A very," she kissed his cheek, "detailed," the side of his mouth, "check list," his lips.

After giving him a kiss that held promise, she looked down at him, running her hand down his upper body, "Now, where was I?" Sliding her hand inside his pyjama pants, she brushed it gently across his loin, never touching his middle, just teasing the skin around it with her fingernails.  
She moved to sit next to his hip and took a hold of the rim of his pants with both hands, sliding them down a few inches and up again, tautening the material so it brushed against his erection every time she moved it. Hearing him moan, she looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly opened while his hands grabbed the sheets. Molly smiled and bent her head down to brush her hair over his lower belly before she took pity on him and freed him from his pants.

She watched his face closely while she shifted positions, brushing her fingers gently across the length of his hard member before she took him in her hand, squeezing lightly. He moaned her name when she began to gently stroke him.  
Arthur had to gain all his self control to grab her wrist and make her stop. It only took one deep look into her eyes and she understood without words.  
Quickly taking off her pants, she placed one hand on each side of him and crawled upwards, letting her upper body brush over his before she kissed him passionately while mounting him again. Molly felt his hot flesh pressing against her thigh, moving her hip slightly to brush herself against his hard shaft. She wanted to play with him a little longer, but when she felt his hands on her hips, pushing her down on him she knew she couldn't let him wait.

Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed away, silently demanding him to remain lying. Arthur looked up at her, brushing his hands over her thighs, up to her hips and down over her behind, grabbing it firmly. They shared a meaningful glance while Molly raised her hips to guide him into her, only breaking eye contact when she let her head fall back, moaning as she enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her.  
He watched her closely, letting his gaze travel down her body over her well formed breasts, lower over her flat stomach to where their bodies were joined. Slowly tilting his hips a little he smiled when a throaty moan escaped his wife again, her head falling forward, her dark eyes sparkling down at him with passion. She remained still, smiling at him before she slowly began to move, knowing exactly what to do so they'd both enjoy it to the fullest.

Placing her hands on top of his where they were still grabbing her hips she increased the speed of her movements, feeling him pull her down towards him each time she lifted her body. When his grip got tighter she took his wrists, making him let go of her to entwine their fingers. She rolled her hips against his, her moans getting louder before she pinned his hands down on the mattress, bending forward to kiss him deeply.  
Arthur watched her as she sat back up, her eyes slid close while she kept a steady pace. He felt the urge to touch her when she leaned back further on him, her hands grabbing his thighs for support while she began to ride him harder. Resting his hands on her thighs, he let her fluent movements hypnotize him.

She felt every fibre of her being in this moment. There was nothing but him and her in the universe.  
Molly could feel the tips of her hair brushing against her back while she moved, the thin film of perspiration covering her body, the warmth radiating from her husband, the throbbing of his shaft while it glided in and out of her. She shivered with desire, ready to let go whenever he'd make her.

He felt his climax build, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer but he wanted to, needed to. Arthur didn't want this to end just yet, so he tried to concentrate more. Her smooth skin glistened in the moonlight; her rapid breathing caused her breasts to move even more than the continuous movements of her pelvis. Sliding his hands up her sides he cupped her breasts, delighted when he heard her gasp as he began to massage them, brushing his fingers gently over her hard nipples.  
She looked into his eyes once more, shifting her position to place her hands on his shoulders before locking them behind his head, pulling him towards her.

He willingly sat up; kissing her hard while he wrapped his arms tightly around her, the change of position pushing him deeper into her, taking her by surprise.  
Still kissing him she snuck her arm around him while her other hand grabbed his hair, barring him from taking his mouth off of hers.  
Molly felt him move against her, pushing deeper into her still, making her spread her legs wider apart. Her muscles contracted around him as he pushed himself up once more, sending her over the edge, following mere seconds later.

She felt the tingling between her thighs ebbing off slightly before the touch of his hands made her shiver again as they traced the muscles in her back. Their kiss became more soulful, their love surmounting their passion and lust for the moment.

Arthur felt her resting her forehead against his before she gave him another short kiss and pulled away to meet his gaze.  
Both were still breathing heavily while their love for each other filled the room without the need to spell it out. It was all there, in their eyes.

He continued to let his fingers dance along her skin, enjoying the effect his touches had on her. He wanted to stay like this forever.  
Molly felt him raising his knees and gladly leaned her back against them, flashing him a grateful smile. With the spell of their orgasms fading away the aching in her thighs pushed itself into her consciousness more and more and she relaxed against him, letting him hold her. She let her head fall back to rest on his knees, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Arthur watched her while her breathing got more even, raising his hand to brush his fingertips over her throat and down over her breasts, grinning when he heard her chuckle.  
"You're not serious."  
Still smiling he leaned forward to trace her collar bone with his tongue, tasting her salty skin. He felt her sit up straight again, looking up to meet her gaze.  
Bending forward she kissed him gently, the cool night air harsh against the warm skin of her back, making her shiver. She nestled her head against his shoulder, glad when he wrapped his strong arms around her, shielding her from the breeze that came through the half open window.  
"Tired already?"  
She laughed, "And I have every right to be."  
Arthur smiled, "I take that as a compliment." Kissing her forehead, he enjoyed her closeness to him, occasionally turning his head to kiss her neck while she relaxed against his body.


	21. Chapter 21: The Burrow

**Chapter 21: The Burrow **

Arthur woke up with a satisfied smile on his lips. The warm morning air blew the curtains apart slightly, letting the first sunbeams of the day tickle his nose. He remembered last night and the smile on his lips broadened.

Lazily opening his eyes he rolled on his side, watching his wife as she peacefully slept next to him. The shadows of the curtain lace danced across her relaxed features, making her look even more serene than she already did.  
He finally married her. He made her his wife. She lay on her back, her face turned towards him, her hand next to her face, the sheets covering her curvaceous form up to her shoulders. He watched the even rising and falling of her chest for a while, his mind fixed on the fact that she was completely naked under the covers.  
A proud grin played along his lips; she had been too tired to put her pyjamas on last night. It was a miracle to him that she had found the strength to shower.  
He remembered that she had crawled out of bed, kissing his chest when she pulled out of his embrace to walk over to the bathroom, telling him to go back to sleep and that she wouldn't be gone for long. Still he hadn't been able to fall asleep before he felt her head touching his shoulder and her hand above his heart again.

Arthur argued with himself whether or not to raise the blanket to look at her perfect figure, but the breeze coming from the half opened window stopped him. He didn't want her to wake up just yet. It was a rare occasion that he had the time to lie next to her for as long as he wanted. He didn't have to go to work today. Even if he had, he didn't really care about it.  
Right now he felt perfectly happy, lying next to Molly, marvelling at all the little things he had missed so much. The way the sun was reflected by her hair, how porcelain-like her skin looked, how fine the features of her face were and how they had always been. He couldn't stop himself from gently brushing a strand of flaming hair out of her face, letting his fingers trace her jaw bone before brushing them across her perfect mouth.  
Seeing her stir, he bent over to place a feather light kiss on her lips, feeling her smile against his lips as she slowly woke up. She turned her body towards his and sighed, "Morning."  
Arthur chuckled while he brushed the tip of his nose across her cheek before bending down to kiss it gently, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Cracking her eyes open, she quickly closed them again, the morning sun way too bright for her taste. Molly grumbled and moved closer towards her husband to hide her face against his chest where the sun couldn't find it. Putting his arm around her, he propped his head up on his hand smiling down at her while she snuggled closer.  
He pushed the blanket off her shoulder to kiss it, stopping when her hand snuck up to pull it back up around herself, mumbling something. Arthur chuckled, repeating his actions just to see what would happen. The mumbling got louder but he still couldn't figure out what she said. Trying once more he grinned in contentment when she turned her head and glared at him. "Are you awake now?"  
His smiling eyes calmed her temper, "You're mean."  
"I'm in love." He kissed her nose.  
"If you'd really love me, you'd let me sleep." She tried to give him the evil eye but he kept on grinning. It was slightly frustrating that he knew which strings to pull to make sure she wouldn't stay mad for long.

They lay in comfortable silence, until a growling noise made Arthur chuckle lowly, "Hungry?"  
Smiling against his chest she didn't open her eyes when she replied, "Just a little," she patted his chest, "Ignore it, it will go away."  
When the sound repeated itself after a while, she huffed in frustration, "I don't want to get up." She felt his body shake as he chuckled again quietly; raising her head she playfully slapped his chest, "Hey!"  
He grinned up at her, "What?"  
Raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows, she scolded him, "You're not supposed to make fun of the wife."  
"I apologize, dear." his eyes sparkled, "Now, shall we go and get breakfast?"

Molly smiled and pushed herself up in a sitting position, trying to get comfortable she decided to spread her legs slightly, it felt awkward sitting like this but she did feel a little sore.  
Looking in the direction of the door, she sighed. How could he possibly think that she was capable of walking to it, let alone all the way downstairs? Turning her head back towards him, she met his broad grin. He read her thoughts, "I'll go and get it."  
Kissing her nose, he climbed over her, stopping for a moment to press another kiss to her mouth.  
Molly watched him while he put on his bathrobe, smiling at him when he turned back to her after opening the door, "Don't go away." He winked.  
Her smile widening, she nodded her head, "Promised."  
Closing her eyes, she pulled the covers higher up around her and leaned back against the headboard, smiling to herself.

----

All in all they spent the first three days of their marriage in their new home. But some day they had to emerge into the outside world again. Molly laughed at Arthur when observing his work around the house. He still at some minor things to take care of. The ghul in the attic refused to butch. He banged at the plumbing pipes and sometimes howled at night.

Molly on the other hand infested her time in learning to cook and testing all the charms for running a household. Poppy had shown her some very useful spells. Molly was used to having a battalion of house-elves waiting hand and foot on her. Now she had to wash the dishes, do the laundry, clean the house, sweep dust, wash windows and all the other things she never took notice of. Arthur helped her a lot. He always complemented her on the food, even though it was barely eatable, or on how clean the house was, knowing she had slaved herself doing so.

Life in their small house was a new and exciting adventure. It was like living in paradise. Every day Arthur left home to go to work and returned early in the morning. Molly learned to adjust to his hours. Normally it was hard for her to wake up early but now she was up and about hours before Arthur returned. She wanted to be there when he came home, having breakfast ready on the table. At Hogwarts she had thought that this was medieval. Enslavement of the females of the species by the male. Now she really enjoyed the look of pride and gratefulness in her husband's eyes.

About a week after their wedding Molly was just cleaning the cosy living room when a thought came to her. Turning to Arthur, who was reading the newspaper, she asked suddenly:

"Darling, what do we want to name our house?"

"What? You're not seriously considering a name for our house. I mean why for Merlin's sake would you want to name the house?"

"Because it would really make it our home. Not just the house Albus gave us for our wedding. Do you think it's a stupid idea?"

Molly watched her husband anxiously. She had thought he would support her immediately.

"Well, no. It makes sense, sort of. What name do you have in mind?"

"What about 'The Burrow'?"

Arthur considered this for a moment.

"It sounds nice. Should a get a plank and write 'The Burrow' on it? We could fasten it to the gate"

"Oh, Arthur, that would be just wonderful."

He smiled indulgingly at his young wife. After a while he asked:

"Would you like us to invite Minerva and Albus over for dinner?"

Molly flung herself into his arms and laughed. She was really excited.

"Oh, yes. I will cook something for them. A big meal. I'll send them an owl and invite them for the weekend. They could stay overnight."

Arthur smiled even brighter. Molly was buzzing with ideas.

----

The weekend came and also came Albus and Minerva. They brought news from the staff of Hogwarts and Molly's friends who were still in school.

Arthur was a little nervous. Molly had slaved away in the kitchen all day. She had cleaned the house for days and bullied Arthur into not sitting on the couch (because he could mush it), take of his shoes in the hall (because he could leave boot prints on the floor) and to get rid of the gnoms in the garden. Now he hope Albus and Minerva would appreciate Molly's efforts on cooking a four course meal. But his worries were unfounded. Minerva congratulated Molly on the food and Albus took a second helping of the main course and even a third helping of the dessert.

After the meal all of them retreated into the living room. The men dark a glass of port wine each and the lades indulged in tea. Molly seemed to have something on her mind. After a while she couldn't hold on anymore and blurted out.

"What did my parents say to the wedding? How did they react?"

Arthur and Albus exchanged worried glances. They had both feared that question.

"Well, Molly, you see," Albus began tentatively, "we told them that you died of the blood loss. All of us thought that would be best."

Molly was dumbstruck for a moment. Minerva watched her closely.

"Honey, are you alright? They would have taken you away again and tried to marry you off to Malfoy. They will never give up."

"I know, Mina, but they are my parents. They should know that I am alive and married to Arthur."

"Your parents are very influential. Arthur will lose his job at the ministry if they find out and decide to retaliate. This place is undetectable. So you are safe but Arthur is in the line of fire."

"When can I tell them?"

Albus considered this for a moment before answering.

"I think after your first child is born."

Arthur choked on his port. Coughing violently he glared at Albus, trying to say something. Minerva was also starring at Albus as if imploring him to take back his words and forget about them. Molly looked from one to the other, confused.

"What? What are you not telling me?"

Albus trembled under Molly's questioning gaze.

"Well, you see, I found a loophole in our marriage laws. It was apparent from the first but I refused to accept them as an option. A young woman can marry without her parents' consent only if the marriage is consumed in front of witnesses or by proving the consumption with a child. Until consumption is proven the marriage can be annulled."

"WHAT?"

Molly's fiery temper erupted.

"I'm sorry, Molly. These are our options. Our only options."

Albus was really sorry. Walking over to Molly, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. Molly leaned into him, needing his protection. Minerva reclined on the couch. Her big belly draw Arthur's eyes. Understandably when considering Albus revelation.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?"

Minerva opened her eyes and grimaced as a long swell arced across her stomach. She was tired and relaxed so her Scottish burr came out. Albus came over to her and started massaging her swollen feet.

"Mmm. Sometimes I feel my liver's black and blue from bein' kicked. But mostly it's a good feeling, instead. It's like ..." She hesitated, then grinned at her husband. "It's hard to describe to a man, you not having the proper parts. I don't suppose I could tell ye what carrying a child feels like, no more than you could tell me what it's like to be kicked in the bullocks."

"Oh, I could tell you that." Albus promptly doubled up, clasping himself and rolled his eyes back in his head with a hideous gurgling groan.

"Is that not right, Arthur?", he asked, turning his head toward the stool where Arthur sat laughing.

Minerva put a delicate foot on her husband's chest and pushed him upright. "All right then, clown. In that case, I'm glad I havena got any."

Albus straightened up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "No, really," he said, interested, "is it just that the parts are different? Could you describe it to Molly? After all, she's a woman, though she's not borne a child yet."

Minerva eyed Molly, who was laying on the floor in front of the fire and read a book, appraisingly.

"Mmm, perhaps." She spoke slowly, thinking. "You feel everything as though your skin is verra thin all over. You feel everything that touches you, even the rubbing of your clothes, and not just on your belly, but over your legs and flanks and breasts." Her hands went to them unconsciously, curving the lawn under the swelling rounds. "they feel heavy and full ... and they're verra sensitive just at the tips." The small, blunt thumbs slowly circled the breasts and Molly saw the nipples rise against the cloth.

"And of course you're big and you're clumsy," Minerva smiled ruefully, rubbing the spot on her hip where she had banged against the table earlier. "You take up more room than you're used to."

"Here, tough" –her hands rose protectively to the top of her stomach- "that's where you feel things most, of course."

She caressed the rounded bulge as though it were her child's skin she stroked, rather than her own. Albus' eyes followed her hands as they moved from top to bottom of the curving hillock, over and over, smoothing the fabric again and again.

"In the early days, it's a bit like belly-gas," she said, laughing. She poked a toe into her husband's midsection. "Just there – like little bubbles rippling through your belly. But then later, you feel the child move, and it's like a quick tug, but so soon past you're not sure you felt it." As though in protest at this description, her unseen companion heaved to and fro, making her stomach bulge on one side, then the other.

"I imagine you're sure, by this time," Arthur remarked, following the movement with fascination.

"Oh, aye." She placed a hand on one bulge, as though to quite it. "They sleep, ye know, for hours at a time. Sometimes ye fear they've died, when there's no movement for a long time. Then you try to wake them" – her hand pushed in sharply at the side, and was rewarded immediately by a strong push in the opposite direction – "and you're happy when they kick again. But it's not just the babe itself. You feel swollen all over, near the end. Not painful ... just so ripe you could burst. It's as though you need to be touched, verra lightly, all over." Minerva was no longer looking at Molly. Her eyes held her husband's, and Molly knew she was no longer aware of her and Arthur. There was an air of intimacy between Minerva and Albus.

Minerva's voice was lower now, and her hands rose again to her breasts, heavy and compelling under the light bodice.

"And in the last month or so, the milk begins to come in. You feel yourself filling, just a wee bit at a time, a little each time the child moves. And then suddenly, everything comes up hard and round." She cupped her stomach again. "There's no pain, then, just a breathless feeling, and then your breasts tingle as though they'll explode if they're not suckled." She closed her eyes and leaned back, stroking her massive belly, over and over, with a rhythm like the invocation of a spell.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Minerva opened her eyes, dark in the shadows, and smiled at her husband, a slow, rich curve of infinite promise.

"And late in bearing, when the child moves a lot, sometimes there's a feeling like when you've your man inside ye, when he comes to ye deep and pours himself into you. Then, then when that throbbing starts deep inside ye along with him, it's like that, but it's much bigger; it ripples all through the walls of your womb and fills all of you. The child's quiet then, and it's as though it's him you've taken inside you instead."

Suddenly she turned to Molly, and the spell was broken. "That's what they want sometimes, ye know," she said quietly, smiling into Molly's eyes. "They want to come back."

Minerva rose, floating toward the door with a glance back that pulled Albus after in an instant. She stretched, arms upward, feeling the pleasant pull of tired muscles. Albus' knuckles pressed hard along the length of her back, and ground into the base of her spine, making her groan. And then they were gone.


	22. Chapter 22: Decisions

**Chapter 22: Decisions, decisions and more decisions**

_A./N.: This chapter is dedicated to two people. On the one hand to my most faithful reader who had to wait that long for a continuation of this story, __fd-hp-ECluvr._

_On the other hand it's dedicated to Doris, an incredible woman who has four kids on her own and is sort of a mother figure for myself.  
Thanks for your support, guys!_

Molly couldn't sleep. She tossed from one side to the other. Albus had told her about the so-called loophole of the marriage laws. How was any girl supposed to go through with that in the present days? He couldn't be serious!

Or could he?

Molly really wanted children but not now. She was not yet 18. She was way too young to be a mother. Her own mother had married young and had had children early. She had been 21. Anne had had Arthur even younger when she was 20.

Of course, one could argue that if they could do it she could too. But was she really ready to take responsibility for a little child? She was married for two weeks. Molly wanted some more time alone with Arthur.

She couldn't stay in bed. Arthur's arms around her felt suffocating at the moment.

Silently she walked down to the kitchen. Molly desperately needed some tea. She was now so comfortable in 'The Burrow' to find her way in the dark. The kitchen was scrubbed after the night's frivolities and Molly set out all the things she would need for a nice cup of tea. The kettle with boiling water and the delicate china from Poppy were put on the table. Molly stood in front of the cabinet and tried to decide which blend she was in the mood for.

A soft chuckle from the doorway caught her attention. Minerva stood there with her arms folded under her bosom. Her back was leaning against the doorframe and she watched Molly with a highly amused spark in her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I'm rather nervous. Did you know about all of this, Minerva?"

Minerva's twinkle disappeared. Suddenly she looked guilt-stricken.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, I did."

"I see."

Molly was quite for a while. She seemed completely lost in thoughts. Minerva was all of a sudden afraid of her. Never before had she seen her young friend that quite. Her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil. A real storm was raging in them. Anger. Fear. Disbelieve. Minerva could just imagine what Molly was thinking right now.

She was going to try the forward approached. Attack is after all the best defence.

"What do you want, Molly?"

Molly snorted exasperated. She was really frustrated. As if she had not been asking herself the same damn question over and over again in the last hours.

"I don't know. I mean we're not supposed to be parents yet. Our plan was to move together and for me to attend college to become a healer. Now the majority of my family and friend think I'm dead but in reality I'm married at the age of 17. That is way too young. I love Arthur but this is not how it was planned!"

"Well, darling, life rarely goes according to plan."

The amused twinkle was back in Minerva's eyes. Molly on the other hand glared suspiciously at Minerva.

"Are you trying to be witty?"

"No, honey, I'm trying to be wise."

Minerva seemed unfazed. She was actually smiling broadly at Molly. It was working. Molly was already calmer than before. Even without her tea.

"Molly, I'm not going to lie to you. Having this baby is wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. All my friends say that I'm radiant and a lot better than I have been in a long time. But let me get that straight. I'm well aware that giving birth will be painful. Very painful according to all the women I talked with. When you decide to have a baby neither I nor Arthur nor anyone else can help you with that. You're on your own when pregnant. Trapped in your body and unable to be nice to others at times. So this is your decision and your decision alone. Do you want a baby, Molly?"

"Yes."

Minerva was surprised. She had expected another outburst from Molly. But nothing. Just one word.

Molly had turned around again and was facing the cupboard. She needed a calming tea. Something to lie her nerves to rest. A nice cup of green tea would surely help. Molly had to stretch to reach the top shelf with the tin of green tea in it. When she got it down she fetched the tea net and poured a generous measure into it. The hot water steamed ferociously when she poured it over the dried leafs. Immediately the fragrant aroma of the freshly brewed tea rose to her nostrils and the calming effect kicked in.

After inhaling deeply, she continued:

"Call me selfish but I want to be a wife first. After an appropriate amount of time we could talk about having children. I am 17 years old. Arthur is just a year older. We are too young to be parents."

She sipped her tea delicately, careful not to burn her lips.

"It's all happening so fast. Mum and Dad think I died. Arthur and me married. You and Albus are sort of my new set of parents. Poppy and Pomona finding out about their love. And now I'm supposed to just accept to be a birthing machine. I could have stayed with my parents then and married Malfoy. It is the same outcome."

Molly had spoken calmly and without anger in her voice. She was resigned. Minerva found that this was worse than Molly screaming and throwing things. That at least she could handle.

"No, Molly, not the same outcome. You are married to the man you love. Remember that you were jealous of me? Now is your chance to have all that too."

"Minerva, I am so sorry that I was jealous. I just thought that my life was hell."

"And now?"

Minerva observed Molly closely. She was sympathetic indeed. No girl should make a decision like that. Molly had been forced to grow up very fast in the last couple of months.

"Up until tonight I thought my life was perfect."

Molly's eyes were sad. She wanted children because they would be a sign for her great love to Arthur. And because they would be his children.

But she was still a child herself. How was she supposed to raise a child? And being a healer was now unimaginable. She couldn't go to college and be a mother. That wouldn't be fair to the child. Not fair at all. Molly had grown up in a cold family without the love of her parents, she swore never to put her own children through that.

Minerva saw the thoughts cross Molly's forehead. Molly would make a wonderful mother. Some day. Minerva remembered the conversation she had had with Albus when he told her about the loophole. She still had all her doubts about a pregnancy at that early an age. True Molly was blessed with broad hips and she was healthy as a horse but she was so incredibly young too.

"You should go to bed and sleep over it. Discuss it with Arthur in the morning and take your time with the decision. That's the only advise a can give you."

"Thank you, Minerva, and good night."

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite you."

Minerva kissed Molly's forehead gently. It was a small gesture but full of love and support. Minerva really loved this young woman and would gladly go to hell for her, kick Satan in the bum and return with a better solution. There just wasn't another one, though.

----

When Molly returned to her bed, Arthur pretended to be sound asleep. He didn't want to upset Molly and force her to talk to him. Clearly she had to come to a decision alone. He just wished there was something he could do to make it easier for her.

Arthur wrapped himself spoon-like around her as soon as Molly lay down beneath the blankets. She smiled softly. So the sly fox just pretended to be asleep. He must really love her to be still awake and support her decision silently. Whatever decision that would be.

----

_Molly was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. But something was not quite right. It wasn't really the Hospital Wing as she knew it. There were no beds. Just little cradle after little cradle lined the walls. In every cradle there was either a little boy dressed in blue or a little girl dressed in pink. No one but her was in the wide room. The babies were utterly quite. No fuss, no crying. _

_Molly stepped along the cradles carefully. She didn't want to wake any of the babies. Their little faces were relaxed. Eyes closed and no dreams clouded their little foreheads. They were peaceful._

_In a tiny bed at the far end of the room was a last cradle. Molly gingerly approached it. The baby in it was perfect. For a moment she thought it was Minerva's and just as soundly asleep as all the others. But she was mistaken. When she bend over the crib, the baby's eyes opened. They were as brown as her own, with small flecks of blue in them. She bent closer towards the perfect little face and the baby stretched his tiny hands upwards toward her. Molly extended two index fingers and held them out for the baby to grab on. As soon as her son's fingers closed around her own she was filled with such warmth that it took her breath away. Realisation hit her. This was really her son. Her son and Arthur's._

----

The next morning bloomed brightly. Molly woke up with the softest of smiles on her lips. She was still securely wrapped in the arms of her husband. But new was the bright light of last night's revelation.

"Arthur, I love you."

She knew he was awake without turning around and checking first.

"I love you just as much, Molly. We wait until you are ready. It is your decision. My part is really small and you'll have to..."

Molly's lips closed over his and drowned out his voice. The kiss was incredibly gentle. Molly's lips were always so soft and full on his own. Today though was different. Today Molly took the initiative. She kissed him with all her heart poured out into this one kiss.

"Let's try for a baby, Arthur. And we name it after my parents. Just to annoy them."


	23. Chapter 23: Children?

**Chapter 23: Children? These little adorable things?**

Minerva and Albus immediately noticed the chance between Arthur and Molly. They were as relaxed as before with each other. Trust and love were again reinstalled. Minerva smiled warmly at the little kisses and constant holding hands Molly shared with her husband.

Albus had waited up for her last night. When she entered the guest room after her talk with Molly, Albus had raised an eyebrow and patiently awaited his wife's answer. Minerva had smiled brilliantly at him and nodded. Everything was back to normal. Albus had chuckled softly and spread his arms wide. Minerva had all too eagerly shed her robe and shoes and come over to him. Snuggling close together they had fallen asleep.

It was wonderful to be able to communicate without words, mused Minerva. I hope Molly will have that with Arthur one day.

Molly was content again and back in her perfect little universe. Everything would turn out wonderfully after all. She was happy. The only thing that bugged her a bit was that Arthur had automatically assumed that she didn't want to have children. Well, at least not yet. Basically he had been right but the truth was that, since the decision was made, she was looking forward to having a child. While they were dating in Hogwarts and during the short preparation for their wedding children were never discussed or even thought about. Neither she herself nor Arthur had felt the need to arise the subject because they thought it would work out on its own accord when they were married for some time. Neither of them had anticipated to be married and burdened/blessed with a child before turning twenty.

Molly was also worried about the pregnancy itself. She would have to talk to a healer about that. Would she hurt Poppy terribly if she asked her? And would Poppy know? Molly wasn't sure at all. Minerva had already told her a lot last night but she was no healer. She didn't know all the things that could go wrong, the risks for mother and child and all the complications that could possibly occur.

Thinking about children was always a source of bliss.

Holding such a sweet little cutie in your arms was sure to awake maternal instincts. And that child would hopefully have their red mane and Arthur's blue-grey eyes. The thought was more appealing by the minute.

----

Pomona observed Poppy. Her lover was most definitely up to something. She just didn't know what exactly she was planning. Poppy had always been secretive.

Her parents had not known about her plans to become a healer. In return Poppy had not known about her parents' plan to marry her with a rich heir. Poppy had been caught off guard and paid a high price for it.

But right now everything was wonderful. Not entirely perfect but wonderful. They had been on quite a few dates by now. But a night filled with passion like that glorious evening in Poppy's quarters had not occurred since. Poppy was still a little unsure with the whole dating a woman topic and not fully comfortable in her new sexuality. Pomona was, even so she tried to hide it, vulnerable from her forced experience with Lucius Malfoy. She understood Molly's doubts more and more. She felt the same doubts but then she remembered Poppy's words and was assured again that Poppy really loved her, even though she had problems expressing it physically.

----

Poppy had made a test. It was a very simple test but the results turned her world upside down. She must have done something wrong. This was impossible!

She repeated the test. The same result was monitored. How on earth could that be possible? Was her life one big lie? Her thoughts were reeling.

Breathing shallowly, Poppy had the feeling of drowning. She managed to sit down on a nearby chair and put her head between her knees. In this position she forced herself to breathe deeply and calm down.

After regaining some of her composure, she got up again and looked at the sheet with the test results. Anger started to build up in her. She felt a strong desire to punch someone. Her anger and disbelieve were threatening to suffocate her. Without thinking Poppy grabbed a book and threw it against the opposite wall. Then her arm struck out and shuffed everything from her desk. Ink bottle, papers, quills and books crushed to the floor. That was still not enough. She pointed her wand at the bookcase and made it explode. By now she was in a mindless rage.

Outside the Hospital Wing two students on their way to their next class heard glass breaking and loud crashing. They were a bit afraid. Never had they heard of Madam Pomfrey losing her composure. Looking at each other they came to a decision. The two boys turned around and ran all the way to the teachers' lounge. There they knocked frantically and called out to the professors to hurry up and open the door.

Professors Flitwick and Sprout were the only ones in the room and were more than shocked by the unusual behaviour of their students. Professor Flitwick was just about to launch a speech about respect and proper behaviour when he was almost rudely interrupted by one of the boys.

"Professor, it's about Madam Pomfrey! There is a lot of noise in the Hospital Wing. She's really mad because of something. Can you please come and calm her down?"

Pomona had only heard Pomfrey and had taken off in a flash. Filius had remained and questioned the boys further then send them on their way. When he entered the Hospital Wing he saw his younger colleague approach the irate matron.

"Poppy, what's wrong, baby? You can tell me. Everything will be all right, you'll see."

Poppy turned around forcefully and yelled:

"They lied to me! About EVERYTHING! Nothing is true. I hate them!"

Pomona seemed as taken aback as Filius felt himself. Neither he nor Pomona, it seemed, understood what Poppy was talking about. Who had lied about what?

"Darling, please calm down. You're frightening the children ..."

"That's exactly what they lied about! How could they? I'm their daughter and it means absolutely NOTHING to them! They let this bastard hurt me! I hate them! I really do!"

That seemed to make more sense to Pomona. Filius on the other hand was still lost and had the distinct feeling of intruding on something very private. He had heard correctly, he knew. Pomona had called Poppy 'darling' and 'baby'. There was more than just friendship between the two witches. Slowly he backed out of the room. Better let them work this out alone. he wouldn't tell a soul what he had just witnessed. After all it was none of his business.

"Poppy, is this about your parents? What have they lied about? Please explain and then I can help you."

Poppy seemed to break. She crumpled to the ground and sobbed hard. In an instant Pomona was by her side. Her strong arms came around Poppy's torso and drew her gently closer. One arm was wrapped around Poppy's waist the other hand stroked her hair.

"They ... they told me that ... that I ... couldn't ... have ... children. It's a ... lie. And he ... he beat me. I ... I made a ... test. It was his fault ... not mine."

Pomona finally understood the magnitude of Poppy's words. Hatred began to rise like bile. How could someone do that to the wonderful woman in her arms? How could someone be that cruel?

"Hush, sweetheart. It is over. They will never hurt you again. I won't let them."

Gradually Poppy calmed down. Or was it merely exhaustion? Pomona wasn't really sure. But it didn't really matter.

After long moments Poppy was led to her private chambers and tucked into bed. Pomona went back into Poppy's office and performed repairing charms. As she entered Poppy's bedroom she saw that her lover was still awake.

"What's the matter? Is it because of your office? Don't worry I just cleaned it up and I'll talked to the students who alerted me. They won't tell a single soul. I promise."

"It's not that. I just don't want to be alone right now."

Pomona smiled and walked over. She lay down next to Poppy, wrapping her in the warm embrace of the blanket and her arms.


	24. Chapter 24: How to create new charms

**Chapter 24: How to create new charms (or: Sexual education 101)**

After the enjoyable weekend with Molly and Arthur Hogwarts seemed dreary and incredibly empty. No pupils to watch over, no classes to prepare and to teach, no homework to correct and no staff meetings. Most teachers had gone on a nice vacation or visited family. The only others in the castle were Poppy and Pomona. Both madly in love with each other and not at all interested in parting from each other or enjoying the company of others. They were happy to sit at the shore of the lake sharing loving glances and sweet kisses.

Minerva sighed. Never before had Hogwarts felt so frustratingly like a prison. She needed to get out or to have something to do. Smiling to herself she picked up a piece of parchment and dipped a quill into the ink horn. Then she called for her owl and sent the letter to Molly.

----

Poppy saw Minerva walking through the corridors towards the Entrance Hall.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I invited Molly to come and visit us. Get out of the Burrow."

"That was a lovely idea. Mind if I join you?" Poppy asked tentatively. She too missed her young friend but also respected that Molly was closer to Minerva.

"No, not at all. Will Pomona join us too?"

Poppy grinned up at her friend, thanking her for her thoughtfulness.

"No, she is visiting her parents. Since 'us' is still new, we decided to wait until I meet her parents."

Minerva frowned slightly. Pomona had been in love with Poppy since their 5th year in Hogwarts. Surely she wanted her parents to meet the woman who had captured their daughter's heart and finally had been won over.

"Do her parents know that she is gay?" she asked cautiously.

"I think so. It was my idea to wait. I'm still so new to the whole situation", Poppy's voice was quite. She had correctly interpreted the thoughts behind Minerva's question.

"Does it bother you to be in a gay relationship, Poppy?"

Minerva's voice was laced with true concern for her friend. Poppy was in love with Pomona, even a blind person could see that. Though Minerva couldn't quite shake off the feeling that Poppy was still a little uncomfortable.

"No, it doesn't. I was abused by my husband but I know that he was just one sadistic jerk and that there are also gentle men out there. In Pomona's arms though I feel safer than I have ever felt. What worries me is our colleagues' reaction to us."

Before they could continue their conversation however Molly arrived at the front doors, panting from running uphill.

"Hi. I hope I'm not too late", she yelled, still a couple of feet away from the two other witches.

Poppy smiled brightly and Minerva's face it up with pleasure at seeing the spritely young woman.

"No, you're right on time. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine."

----

The day went by with picnicking near the lake, laughing about nothing in particular and sharing the latest gossip. Now that evening had finally come, the three witches moved their party inside. Molly sat in Poppy's sitting room and watched the flames dancing in the hearth. Minerva had reclined on the sofa and watched Molly in her thoughtful mood. Something was on the girl's mind. 'Great, now I have two to worry about. Poppy has second thoughts about her relationship with Pomona and Molly is probably still upset about the baby issue.'

Poppy had noticed Molly's unusual quiet too and produced a bottle of muggle wine from her kitchen. It was a dry red wine with a rich bouquet. Minerva supplied two conjured glasses. Toasting Molly, both not-pregnant women sipped their wine. Minerva watched them wistfully. It had been a long time without wine or, even better, a glass of whiskey.

"You two are moody. What's up?"

Again Minerva decided that an attack was better than any defence. Molly cringed and looked at her lap, not daring to face her former teacher. Poppy however rolled her eyes and replied.

"Well, you know what's up with me. I haven't the faintest idea what the others will think of me and Pomona."

"I think you worry too much about that. I know our colleagues and they'll be delighted for the two of you. Horace will be relieved too. He thought his charm was gone since Pomona turned him down. This explanation will be good for his ego."

Minerva chuckled while Poppy snorted loudly. Molly smiled but soon grew serious again.

"My problem is not solved yet. I'm still not pregnant and most of my friends still think I'm dead. So there's nothing you can do to help."

She was still depressed and gulped down the rest of her wine. After several more glasses both Poppy and Molly lightened up considerably. Minerva was not sure if that was really an improvement. Suddenly Poppy burst out.

"They lied to me and left me in the belief that I couldn't have children. Now I find out that I can. Is this some sort of test? I finally got my life together with a wonderful woman and now I really can't have children because Pomona doesn't have the required body-parts. It's maddening and frustrating!"

'Ah, so that's what it's all about', thought Minerva. Before she could think of some comfort to say, Molly slurred:

"Damn that you're no frog."

Poppy was a bit intoxicated but not by any means drunk. starring at Minerva, she obviously asked herself if she had heard right. Minerva was asking herself if the wine hadn't been too strong for Molly. Gently she asked:

"What do you mean, frog?"

"Some frogs can change their sex when there are not enough specimen of one sex or when they decide to. Snails are the same."

Molly's head dropped with a soft thump onto the back of the armchair she was sitting in. Poppy on the other hand starred at Minerva, as though seeing her for the first time clearly.

"Is this possible with humans too? Can you do that?"

She was all eagerness and could hardly remain seated. Minerva thought it through. You could change the appearance of a human being but she wasn't sure of the sex. Saying as much aloud while still thinking it through, she turned to Poppy.

"I don't know about the exact anatomy of a man's penis. I mean the workings inside ..."

"I could help you with that!"

Poppy ran to her and embraced her tightly. Turning to Molly, wanting to embrace her too, she noticed that the girl had drifted off to sleep.

"I think we better owl Arthur to come get his wife."

----

"I think you better go to bed now, sweetheart."

"I wanna bath."

"You'll probably drown."

"But I wanna bath. Now!"

Arthur looked at Molly in exasperation then rolled his eyes in surrender.

"All right, a bath it is then", he said, "I'll get you scrub but then it's off to bed."

"I can scrub myself!"

"The hell you can."

He was right. Molly's eyes couldn't focus hard enough on the bottons of her blouse to direct her fingers to them. Arthur undressed her as though she were a small child, tossing the light, short-sleeved blouse and the short skirt carelessly into the corner and stripping off her bra and slip.

"Sit", he said, pushing a stool under her as she collapsed.

He wrapped a quilt around Molly's shoulders and went to get soap, washcloth and towels.

"Find the green bottle, please", Molly said, "I need to wash my hair."

"Mmphm."

More clinking was heard and finally Arthur emerged with his hands full of things, including a towel and the bottle full of shampoo. He set these on the table, along with Molly's largest mixing bowl and carefully filled it with hot water from the cauldron.

Leaving this to cool a bit, Arthur dipped a washcloth into the water and knelt down to wash Molly's feet.

The feeling of warmth on her cool body was pure bliss. Tired and half drunk as she was, Molly felt as though she were dissolving from the feet up, as Arthur gently but thoroughly washed her from toe to head. After that mission completed he glazed at Molly's hair. Then he gathered water in the washcloth and wrung it out over her head.

"Why did you get drunk with Poppy?", he asked as he shampooed her hair.

"I am NOT drunk and it's not your business. It's girl stuff."

He made a rude noise of derision and shoved her head into the bowl with a firm hand on her neck. When Molly re-emerged, dripping, though, he dropped a towel on her head and started in, rubbing her hair with large, firm hands. Molly closed her eyes and lost herself inthe dreamy pleasure of having her hair rubbed dry and then combed out.

Arthur's hands touched her neck, her bare back and shoulders as he worked. Fleeting touches that brought Molly's flesh to life. She shivered, but let the quilt fall to her lap. The fire was still burning high, flames dancing on the side of the cauldron ad the room had grown quite warm.

Molly could feel the heat of the fire on her breasts and Arthur's warmth against her back. The loose fabric of his shirt brushed her skin as he leaned across to reach a bottle on the shelf and Molly shivered again. He noticed this and interrupted his movement for a moment.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Good. Now drink this, it's against your hang-over."

"I'm not drunk!" Molly stated sternly.

She stood up and, feeling absurdly self-concious, spread the quilt, meaning to fold it around her shoulders again. Before she could wrap herself in it, though, Arthur had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him.

"Come here", he said unnecessarily.

before Molly could say anything, he had smacked her bare backside smartly, turned her around and kissed her, hard. He let go and Molly almost fell down. She flung her arms around him and Arthur grabbed her waist, steadying her. He felt awfully good in her arms. The smooth linen of his shirtfront was cool against the heated glow of her breasts and while the fabric of his trousers was much scratchier against her naked thighs and belly, the sensation was by no means unpleasant. Molly rubbed herself slowly against him.

"Bed", Arthur said again, sounding a trifle less stern.

"Mmmm", said Molly, making it reasonably obvious that she didn't mean to go there alone.

"No", he said, squirming slightly. Molly supposed that he meant to get away but since she didn't let go, the movement merely exacerbated the situation between them.

"Mm-hmm", she said, holding on tight.

"My father told me never to take advantage of a woman who was the worse for drink", he said. He had stopped squirming, but now started again, slower, as though he couldn't help himself.

"I'm not worse, I'm better", Molly assured him. "Besides ..." She executed a slow sinuous squirm of her own. "I thought he said you weren't drunk if you could find your behind with both hands."

Arthur eyed his wife appraisingly.

"I hate to tell you, Mollywobbles, but it's not your behind you've got hold of ... it's mine."

"That's all right", she assured him. "We're married. Share and share alike. One flesh. Albus said so."

Arthur had one last gallant try.

"Should you not eat something, sweets? You must be hungry."

"Mm-hmm", his wife answered. She buried her face in his shirt and bit him, lightly. "Ravenous."

An idea came to mind and she let go of his shirt, moving her hands down to his waist. She undid his belt and flung it from the belt loops in a rather haphazard manner. Arthur frowned down on her.

"Molly, what are you doing?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment, looking up at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know…", she teased, grasping the waistband of his pants with both her hands. Arthur remained still, watching her. Molly slowly lowered herself down to her knees as she slid his trousers down his legs. She grinned up at him mischievously. Her hand slid behind Arthur's right knee, gently bending it as she freed him from his shoe, pants leg and boxer-shorts. She then repeated the procedure on his left, finally tossing the pants aside.

Arthur didn't know what to expect from his wife. She remained on her knees, pushing herself back against her calves and heels to look up at her husband. Molly reached her hands out to run along the outsides of his legs. Slowly she trailed her fingertips along his skin. Her touch was soft and Arthur could feel himself growing harder at just the sight of his wife kneeling before him. She was such a beautiful and amazing woman that sometimes he couldn't imagine how he had ever won her heart.

He reached out to caress her cheek and she ceased her movements, closing her eyes for a moment.

Then she resumed her caresses, lifting her hands to release a few buttons at the bottom of his shirt. She glanced up at him, taking his erection in her hand. Wrapping her fingers around it, she squeezed gently as Arthur inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth, running her tongue along the tip of his penis before sucking it. It encouraged her further to hear him moan her name as she ran her fingernails along his shaft. She glanced up at him and their eyes locked. Arthur didn't know how to react to what she was doing to him. He grasped the back of her head, taking a fistful of her hair as she continued to please him. She had never taken him this way. He tried to control himself as he watched his wife. She was really quite good at this. He could feel himself grow harder each time that she looked up at him as she continued to tease him with her mouth.

He didn't have to warn her that he was getting close to his peak. Molly could tell from the way that he tensed up. She ran her tongue along his shaft one last time before pulling away. Arthur looked down at her, incredulous.

"Not yet, Mr. Weasley", she teased, pushing herself off her knees. He reached out his hand to help her stand up. Molly licked her bottom lip as she placed her hands on his chest once more. He was still dressed in his shirt while she was already stalk naked.

"Still feeling like you're taking advantage of your drunken wife?" she asked, standing close to him. Arthur didn't respond, but grabbed her, crushing his lips against hers. His only answer was as he began to unbutton his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom area of the suite. She didn't even notice they'd moved until he was gently placing her on the bed.

He began to kiss her neck and down her chest. She softly moaned his name, her cheek pressed against the top of his head. She reached out to run her hands through his hair as he kissed her stomach. Suddenly he was kissing her lips again and his right arm slid beneath her body. His penis was teasing her softly and she opened her legs wider to let him in. It was slow and he could hear her breath catch as he entered her. She took a few quick breaths and laid her head back against the pillow. She clutched the sheet in her fist. He moved slowly against her, listening to her moans. He whispered her name into her ear causing her body to quiver against him. He slid his strong hand between her legs. She groaned deeply, feeling his fingers pressing into her. She became louder and louder as he moved against her. The sound of her voice turned him on, making him want her even more. He kissed her neck. Her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and she smiled slightly as she looked up at him through her intoxication.

Her smile only lasted a moment, though, before he thrust into her hareder. Her head rolled back and she couldn't contain the sound that escaped her lips. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. Normally she would close her eyes and let the sensation of him moving inside of her take over her senses. But this time she couldn't stop watching him. It wasn't until he pushed her legs wider apart and thrust deeper into her that she let out his name in a loud groan and her eyes slid shut. Her breathing became shorter as every time he thrust into her she could feel her breath catch in the back of her throat.

"Arthur, please," her voice quivered ever so slightly. He knew she was reaching her climax and he could feel himself about ready to let go. He slowed the pace to prolong it for both of them, moving gently against her as he bent down to kiss her lips. She slipped her arms around him, pressing him against her body. He kept whispering how beautiful she was in her ear as a final sensation overtook her body.

She lay motionless beneath him, the only movement coming from her chest as she tried to catch her breath. He remained on top of her for a moment, catching his own breath. He finally extricated himself from her and slid over next to her. Molly turned on her side and faced her husband.

"I love you, Arthur."


	25. Chapter 25: A Child Is Born

**Chapter 25: A Child is Born**

Minerva was feeling a gnawing cramping in her belly.

"I'm not feeling very well, Albus."

She felt him jerk next to her.

"What is it?" he whispered loudly. "Are you getting the sickness you get in the morning?"

"I don't know … could you hand me a glass of water please?"

Minerva sipped, trying to quell the rising nausea.

"I'm feeling some cramps, Albus."

"Like in your legs, you mean?"

"No, like in my belly, and not like sickness. It's more like when I get my courses, only bigger."

Suddenly she felt something inside her tear, quickly followed by the feeling of water running down her legs. She felt fear shoot through both of them at the same time as it registered in their brains simultaneously.

"Do you think the time is coming on you to have the baby? Is that it?" asked Albus shyly.

"I think it might be, darling. After all I was never before pregnant and in labour. Oh, Albus! I'm scared!" Minerva began shivering even harder.

"Well, from what I know with my mother giving birth, it takes a long time, so let's just keep still here, and you just keep sipping water if that helps. I'll run to the Hospital Wing and Poppy will know what to do."

"I suppose you're right, I need to stay calm. But call Poppy with your Patronus. Don't leave me."

"Alright, and I'll be whispering prayers as well. Lean back and let me soothe you as I can."

Minerva leaned on him again, and he began a constant stream of lovely words, whispered softly into my ear. The contractions she was feeling were not coming closely or at regular intervals.

Time passed. I didn't know how much, but a lot of time passed. What was Poppy doing down there? Brewing potions?

"Albus … my pains are coming faster now, and I'm really scared. When do you think Poppy will get here?"

She knew he didn't know, but she wanted his opinion anyway, or at least some words of reassurance. He sent his Patronus again, more urgent now.

"I know. I've been keeping track, and they're coming regular now," he said, his hand on the top of his wife's belly. "Are you hurting much with them?"

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything, but I'm pretty miserable. They hurt quite a lot, and I don't want to make any noise, and it's getting really hard not to!"

There was a note of slight hysteria in Minerva's voice, even though it was just a loud whisper, but he picked up on it anyway.

"You just breathe hard when the pains come … I've heard say it can help, and I'll hold you tight. Squeeze my hand if it helps. Let's hold on a bit longer. Poppy will be here momentarily."

"Ohhh, aaaahhh, aaahhh!"

Minerva breathed and squeezed his hand as the next pain came on. She estimated it lasted about thirty seconds or so, but they were definitely increasing in intensity.

"Watch the flames in the hearth and keep holding onto me. I'll take care of you, Mina. You and the baby are strong and you'll both be fine."

In his arms, she could hardly feel differently, but then the next pain started, and she breathed and squeezed and panted, and she felt him tense with her, as though feeling the pain in his own body. When the pain was over, Minerva gasped, "Oh, Albus! I don't know if I can do this!"

"You can, my lioness, for I'll be with you and I'll not leave you. Rest on me, if you can. Soon Poppy will be here."

Minerva knew he was scared as well, but silently thanked him for not giving in to it. She needed his strength. Somehow that strength could get her through this. She had to believe that. On and on they sat in their chamber, getting through each contraction together, both breathing, her squeezing his hand until his knuckles cracked, and he began slowly stroking her belly with the fingers of his free hand, which seemed to relax her a little. Minerva heard him praying in her ear.

"Albus!" Minerva half whispered, half shouted. "I can feel it moving down! Oh, Albus, I can't have this baby up here all alone!"

"Hang on, my darling. You've done many a difficult thing. I'm asking you to wait just a bit longer … I'll be right here with you …"

"AAAAHHHHH!" She groaned, the next pain catching her off guard due to the strength of it. She gritted her teeth and moved her legs up so she could grasp her knees with her hands. It seemed to steady her a little. Minerva curled into the pain and bit her lip.

"Squeeze my hand, Mina. Squeeze anything, just try to stay quiet a bit longer!"

"Yeah!" She shot back at him in a whisper verging on a shout. "What I'd like to squeeze right now is your balls! You can't know how much this hurts! Be quiet my ass!"

"Ouch! You must be getting on with the process! They say a woman always gets to a point where she insults everything around her …"

"And I think that time is NOW! Get me to Poppy!"

Minerva gripped his arm with both her hands, squeezing hard until at last the pain had passed. She panted.

"I'm going to have this child here if I can't get to the Hospital Wing. For God's sake, Albus! What are we to do? It hurts so much!"

Just as the panic was about to take them both, they heard the sound of a door slamming, and then feet running up the stairs. Poppy.

"Are you okay up there?" Poppy's welcome voice asked.

"Poppy!" Albus said in a controlled sort of panicky voice. "Minerva's having the baby here! I'm going to have to carry her down!"

Albus began to push her forward to get out from behind Minerva when another pain gripped her.

"AAAHHHHHH!" She shouted out loud this time.

"Yes, it sounds as though we'd best hurry about this," Poppy said.

Down they went to the Hospital Wing. Albus placed Minerva gently on a bed and he and Poppy looked at her and took stock. Another pain came on her, and Minerva doubled up and moaned.

Poppy helped Minerva out of her robes and wrapped her in a quilt for the time being. Minerva squeezed her arm very tightly when the next pain came.

"Are the pains coming regular now?"

"Yes!" Minerva panted. "I think it's probably not far off."

Soon she was curled in the quilt, moaning with another pain.

"What can I do for you, Mina? There was blood on your robes … is that okay?"

Albus looked worried, and she knew he was thinking of what could happen. She too was thinking about everything that could go wrong and it scared her.

"It's okay, Albus … they call it a bloody show, and it only means the baby is coming."

He looked somewhat reassured, but still skeptical. Soon Minerva was unaware of much that happened around her, as the contractions came faster and harder, and thoughts pretty much left her as she was consumed by the pains. Her brain activity seemed to have eliminated unnecessary details, focusing instead on pure sensation; the feel of a warmed blanket thrown over her naked body, the touch of hands as thick towels were placed under her bottom, and then the comfort of a soft pillow placed under her head. Minerva heard voices, and she assumed it was Poppy.

"Let me check how far you're stretched by now."

Poppy's fingers went up inside of Minerva and she moaned louder. Another contraction came on her, and those fingers were probing her insides, and she desperately wanted to murder the body they were attached to, even though it was her best friend. Then the hands were on her belly, holding it between them, and then talking.

Minerva didn't register it all, but heard some concern in the voice and wondered what that was about, but she didn't ask. She was too wrapped up in her pain. Then Poppy's stern voice was speaking to her face, and Minerva came to enough to listen.

"Mina? I think you are at a point where you could try to push. Do you think you could do that? The next time you feel a contraction, I want you to start pushing, okay?"

Minerva nodded. She was rolled onto her back, and Albus was placed behind her on the bed, holding her up in a half sitting position.

"Don't worry … I'm right here," he said soothingly into Minerva's ear.

She could hear the fright in his voice, though, and tensed just as the next contraction hit her. "Now push, Mina! Get that baby out! Push!" he said, coaching me.

Poppy brought Minerva's knees up and placed her hands on them and said,

"Now hold onto your knees and give it a good push for me!"

Minerva did what she said, and heard her say,

"Good. That's the way. Keep that up and we'll have a babe here soon."

Minerva lay back on Albus, exhausted, and thought it had better be soon. She couldn't take the pain much longer. The next one came, and Albus, seeming to know instinctively what to do, held her up from behind as she pushed with all of her might. Then she lay back against him, and they repeated this process for what seemed hours. She was beginning to lose consciousness between labour pains, she was so tired and felt Albus' sweat drip onto her shoulders. They were both wet, whose sweat it was didn't matter, since they were both working equally hard at this job. Minerva woke to talking.

"She's not making progress. The baby should be moving, and it's not coming, even though she's pushing pretty well, and her womb is open enough. I'm getting concerned she'll run out of steam before long."

"What can we do?" Minerva heard Albus' fearful voice ask right behind her ear.

"We'll have to try something. Hold on, dearie," Minerva heard Poppy say, and she knew something bad was going to happen.

"AAAHHHH!" Minerva screamed as a very strong contraction hit her. She was too tired to push, though, and just waited it out.

"Okay, Albus," she heard Poppy say. "Put one of those strong hands right here," and his hand came out from behind Minerva and rested at the top of her womb. "Now, when the next pain comes, I want you to push on that baby with Mina."

As Minerva felt the next pain seize her, Albus' hand pushed down hard, she screamed and Poppy said, "Good! Now we're making some progress. You keep that up, Albus, and you'll be holding your child soon!"

After a few more contractions Minerva felt the head emerge.

"STOP!" Minerva then felt some oil rubbing her down there as Poppy said, "I see the head! I see it! The child's about here! Now, with the next pain I want you to push very slowly and let me get the head out so that you don't tear."

Minerva pushed, screamed, Poppy rubbed, and soon she said, "There it is! The head is out!"

She felt Albus lay her down so he could go see this thing that was happening, then he came back and settled himself behind her again.

"I can see it, Mina! It's almost here!" He was so excited he was shaking.

"One more and we'll have it."

Poppy was right. One more big pain, and it was out.

"It's a girl!" Albus gently laid Minerva down again and went to see.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came the startled cry of the newborn girl, and everyone laughed and cried, and Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, dearie, one more push. Can you manage that? Yes, that's it. I've got the afterbirth." Then her hands were massaging Minerva's belly, hard, and it hurt, so she moaned some more.

"Give me my baby", said Minerva weakly but with a huge smile on her face.

The baby, still sticky white, but in a warm blanket was put at one of her breasts. Immediately it stopped crying and latched onto her nipple with a very hard suck.

She finally looked up into Albus' eyes. They were looking down at her and the baby, and tears ran down his cheeks.

"She's here, Albus. We did it. We have a child," Minerva said, hoarsely and softly.

He knelt down on one knee, touched the baby, touched his wife's face, and then put his head down on her chest and hugged the two of them as his tears wet their skin. Minerva sighed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and very happy.

----

"ARTHUR!"

The young man in question dropped his mallet on his foot and swore vehemently. Hopping around on one foot and holding on with both hands to the injured limp, he called out to his wife.

"I'm up here, trying yet again to get the ghul out. And quit yelling like that."

"Forget the ghul and come down."

Arthur sighed deeply. He loved his wife. She was always so very energetic. Smiling to himself and wondering what on earth had excited Molly this time, he moved downstairs. Molly waited for him at the foot of the stairs. A gigantic smile spread from one ear to the other.

"Minerva had her child this morning. It's a girl. A beautiful little girl with green eyes like Mina. She's perfect, according to Albus' Patronus. And they want me to be her godmother. I'm so happy."

And Molly flung herself into his arms, kissing him over and over.


	26. Chapter 26: Oh, sweet Merlin!

**Chapter 26: Oh****, sweet Merlin!**

Arthur stood nervously in front of his door and sighed heavily. He could well imagine how his wife would react to his news. They were newlywed after all and yet his superior expected him to place his job on top of the list. The old sod had never gotten married himself, so he had no idea that Arthur would rather sell his soul to Satan than spend two weeks away from his beautiful, vibratious wife. Sighing again heavily, Arthur walked briskly up to the door and opened it. The kitchen was neat and clean, the food and plates carefully laid out for their dinner.

Arthur heard her humming a happy tune. He was definitely in love with a wonderful woman. He stood in the doorway watching her for a few moments. She stood with her back to him, her figure silhouetted through her robe, and her movements were fluid and sensual. As she tried a piece of fruit and gave a sensual 'mmmmm' he could no longer resist her.

The rhythmic sound of the knife slicing through the fruit faltered when she felt two arms encircle her waist. Molly felt her husband nuzzle her neck, and shifted her head slightly to give him better access to her neck. She wasn't disappointed as she felt his lips sear the delicate skin of her neck. His hands enclosed around hers, and took up the rhythmic beat of slicing the fruit.

"I love you so much."

He whispered in her ear and sealed his proclamation with a kiss just below her ear. She attempted to turn in his arms, but was impeded by his close proximity. Instead, she felt his hands grip hers a bit more firmly as they continued to slice up a pineapple. The mundane task soon became much more exciting than Molly ever thought a simple task could be. As the sound of their rhythmic "swish thunk, swish thunk" of the knife piercing the skin of the fruit and then coming to rest against the board filled the kitchen, Arthur began to sway against her in time to their music.

His hands moved from holding hers, to moving up her arms, caressing her. As his hands reached her shoulder, they curved around and began moving down her body. Molly enjoyed the tingle of excitement she got as his hands gently caressed the side of her breasts. But she continued their rhythm "swish thunk, swish thunk." His lips moved from her ear to her neck to the exposed skin of her shoulder. His hands found the tie of her robe and she vehemently tried to continue they rhythm of the knife "swish….swish….thunk…thunk… swish…thunk….thunk….thunkthunkthunkthunk" Molly could no longer concentrate on her hands as her husband slowly began to manipulate her with his. One hand was tweaking her breast as the other was sneaking its way south. The knife clattered against the counter as he touched her intimately. She leaned heavily against him and turned to share a kiss with him.

Molly had never felt so alive or so desired in her life. She wanted to see the look in her husband's eyes as he stoked the fire that was quickly becoming an inferno in her. She turned in his arms, and his hands both immediately moved a few inches north of their previous targets. The one that had been tending her breast gently cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him for a searing kiss. The one that had been stroking her passion encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to feel the passion she had invoked in him. She groaned as she felt him pulse against her. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. She was pleased to see the desire and flickering of lust in his eyes. She attempted to move from his embrace and suggest that they continue this in the bedroom, but Arthur didn't move. He shook his head and mumbled "here".

Her protest died on her lips as his consumed them. He pressed himself against her and she was trapped between his hard body and the hard counter. She moaned as he pressed into her, the knob of the cabinet digging into her lower spine. All she felt was pleasure as he slowly slipped off her robe, his fingers delicately caressing her skin as more and more of it was exposed to his touch. His hand fell from her back to the counter, as he blindly reached for a piece of pineapple. Once the piece of fruit was secured he leaned back from her a bit, and placed the fruit in his mouth. He then brought his lips back to hers, and they lovingly shared the piece of fruit. The cold juices of the sweet fruit were a delightful contrast to the warm heat of his tongue in her mouth. He reached for another piece and again, placed it in his mouth. He had planned to share this piece much like the other one, but was stopped by the look in her eyes. Instead, her hands gently enclosed over his hand and she brought it to her mouth. Molly slowly licked away the juices from his fingers, first running her tongue up one side of the finger then down the other. She began with his pinky, then moved to the next finger, as she reached the tip of the fourth finger, she slowly sank her mouth over the entire finger, letting her teeth graze his knuckle. They both let out a satisfied moan of the blatant erotic mimicry of a different sexual act. Her lips ascended his finger and keeping eye contact with her husband, her lips descended his finger again, this time caressing him with her tongue.

"Oh, sweet Merlin."

As she ascended the tip of his finger again, Arthur could no longer resist the taste of her mouth – it had been far too long since he had kissed her. He quickly replaced his finger with his tongue as he proceeded to taste and possess his wife.

----

Arthur and Molly spent the rest of the evening with shared smiles and soft kisses. Stroking each other, they eat in silence, feeding each other. Arthur had never been more in love with a human being than at this moment with Molly.

Molly got up reluctantly to gather the dishes and wash up. This time she wasn't surprised to feel her husband's arms around her waist. Leaning back against him, she continued to scrub the dishes.

"I have to tell you something, Mollywobbles."

"Alright, Arthur, I too have to tell you something. You go first though."

"No, you go first."

"No, Arthur", Molly giggled softly, "You tell me now and then I tell you my news."

Arthur sighed against her neck. He would have wished for Molly to go first but she had told him to go on. So he bit into the sour apple with heavy heart, dreading his wife's reaction.

"Well, you know that I plan to run the department of Abuse of Muggle Artifacts?" He paused to wait for her nod and then continued. "And the old man decided that we both should go to a technicians' convention. I hate o leave you but he made it very clear that I could …"

Molly hushed him by turning around in his arms and kissing his nose. Smiling, she explained herself.

"That's good news … Not that I mean you leaving is good", she added quickly, "But see I got a letter from Poppy and Minerva, suggesting I come and visit them. Pomona is going to the Netherlands, visiting a friend who grows tulips and magical flowers. Albus and Minerva are struggling to keep up with their daughter and their work for Hogwarts. I would love to go and take care of little Kathlyn but I felt guilty for leaving you."

"So you're right. This is working out great. I'll be gone for two weeks. Is this ok?"

"Oh yes, that should give me enough time to exercise diapering and feeding a baby … or does Minerva breast-feed? … I'll have to ask her."

Arthur was slightly overrun. He had not anticipated her positive reaction. But he was happy that she wouldn't sit alone in the house. Minerva surely could use Molly's help with the newborn.

"Good, than it's a date. You go to Hogwarts for two weeks and I go on that boring convention. You'll definitely have more fun than I have."

Molly chuckled softly and rose onto tiptoe to kiss him gently on his lips.

"Deal, I have fun and you get promoted."

----

Pomona was a little frustrated. She had been out with Poppy and they shared kisses and light touches but Poppy always shrank back from more. Pomona had really tried to be supportive and take it slow but for some reason Poppy seemed uncomfortable to go all the way. But she would leave for the Netherlands and, call her slutty or needy, but she wanted the feel of Poppy on her body to get her through the three weeks of separation.

Poppy wondered what was wrong with Pomona. She really acted strange for the last two days. Poppy knew that Pomona was a bit put off by her shyness. The truth was that she still had her doubts about their relationship.

Seeing Pomona this depressed, made Poppy's decision come even easier. She had decided to give Pomona a special farewell. They were both sitting in Pomona's sitting room and drank cool lemonade.

Slowly she leaned over to Pomona. Poppy's arms were soft as they wrapped around Pomona, softer still were her kisses which rained on her cheek and jaw. Pomona turned willingly toward her, smiling a gentle smile. Perfect, bow-shaped lips found hers, gentle and coaxing. Pomona relaxed completely under them, wondering faintly what caused the unusual behavior of her lover.

Poppy shivered with need as Pomona rose and crawled on top of her. Never before had she felt such passion. She was afraid of the new feelings Pomona awakened in her. She had not experienced these feelings before. Poppy had been a virgin when she married and her husband had never been interested in pleasuring her.

Pomona had taught Poppy things, but not only physical things. No, she had taught Poppy what love really meant.

Her lips trail down Poppy's neck, the hem of her nightgown pulled and bunched around her stomach, her hands teasing circles into Poppy's thighs. Poppy had chosen this, as Pomona's fingers slip into her, keeping rhythm, their newfound rhythm.

Poppy whispered her name repeatedly against an ear so willing to hear it that it was pressed against them, biting and whispering. Her breath came quick now, as did Pomona's, and her lips found Poppy's neck, but never long enough to leave a mark. Poppy's collarbone was now occupied with her mouth, still traveling downward, and her fingers messed into her hair.

She pulled away slightly, drew her fingers out of Poppy's. Poppy whimpered and pushed her head toward the ache at the apex of her thighs, but the sound was lost as her lips melt into hers once more, inducing another of similar proportion. Then they lifted, almost completely, and brushed slowly downward. It was a touch that was barely even existent, and yet Poppy shivered with want. She knew what would come, and their feelings seemed to mix together, melting through their flesh upon contact.

Pomona's soft, bow-shaped mouth was upon Poppy's right breast now, and she could measure the slight force which she applied to her motions, deciding that that is where Poppy would find her mark in the morning. Poppy lost herself in her lover, lifting to her and bending each way she willed her to bend.

Even as she kissed Poppy's most intimate place, as she did her best to suppress the scream which clawed up her throat, rushing forth in the form of her name, poppy couldn't stop wondering where the feelings came from. But then she was carried away on a wave of pleasure.

"Oh, sweet Merlin! Pomona!"

As they lay, by this point quite naked, their breaths slowing in unison, in the most intimate embrace imaginable, Poppy was completely relaxed in her lover's arms for the first time.

----

The two weeks with Minerva and Poppy were wonderful. Molly was enchanted by little Kathlyn and, according to Minerva, spoiled her just as badly as her father spoiled her.

"She is just so adorable, Mina", Molly tried to defend herself.

Minerva smiled benevolently and shook her head dismissively.

"You and Albus are horrible. Don't pick her up every time she cries. She just wants attention."

Minerva walked over to stand beside Molly in front of the cradle. Smiling softly, she bend over the cradle and held out her index fingers. Grinning broadly, her daughter wrapped her tiny hands around them, her tears forgotten immediately. Squawking happily, Kathlyn drew her knees up and kicked happily.

Molly saw deep love in Minerva's eyes and knew that Minerva had found her place in life. But this time no green-eyed snake rose its head. This time the image of Arthur rose in her inner eye and she smiled just as sweetly as Minerva.

But suddenly a nauseating feeling hit her like a punch in the stomach. Turning away from Minerva and the baby, she ran for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet and threw up in it.

Minerva saw Molly going a light green around the gills and making a dash to the bathroom. She followed her worriedly, with Kathlyn on her arm.

"Molly, are you fine in there?"

Instead of an answer she heard the unmistakable sounds of someone throwing up.

"Oh my God, Molly, you're sick!" Minerva turned to the fire, roaring in her back, and threw in some floo powder. "Poppy, come to me immediately!"

Poppy came through the fireplace in a flurry of ash and skirts.

"What is wrong? Is Kathlyn all right?"

"Yes, Kathy is fine but Molly is sick in the bathroom."

Poppy went right in and bent over Molly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Honey, what is wrong? Have you eaten anything funny?"

"No, I just sick. Happened for the last two days. Nothing to worry about … or am I contagious to Kathlyn?"

"I don't think so but come with me and we check you out."

In the Hospital Wing Poppy rummaged through her potions stock and came up with two potions.

"Take this and let's see if something happens. It's an easy potion that detects bacteria in your system that shouldn't be there."

Obediently Molly swallowed the potion and waited. Nothing happened and she wrinkled her nose.

"What is supposed to happen, Poppy?"

"Oh, it's ok. I didn't expect something to happen anyway. Now take this one."

The moment Molly swallowed the potion, she felt a tingling feeling all over her body. Whe she looked down on herself she saw a faint blue light covering her belly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin", she whispered softly.

Minerva and Poppy stared at her and grinned from one ear to the other.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27: Welcome back, daddy

**Chapter 27: "Welcome back, daddy!"**

Molly was overjoyed and frightened at the same time.

"I'm pregnant? You're sure?"

Doubts were clearly audible in her voice. Poppy didn't know if they were doubts about her competence or about the pregnancy.

"Yes, I am sure. You're definitely pregnant."

Minerva and Poppy watched Molly closely. She was silent and stared blankly at the floor. What went through her mind was not visible on her face as usual. Minerva could imagine what it was, though. Molly had made it clear that evening at The Burrow that she wanted children but not at her present age.

Suddenly a smile broke free on her face and her eyes lit up like stars. Her hand come up and covered her abdomen. Gently she stroked her belly and the smile transformed into a gigantic grin. Her head flew up and Molly flew into Poppy's arms, grinning like a maniac.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, Poppy, that's wonderful. I can't believe it."

Poppy smiled. She couldn't be jealous at Molly when she smiled at her like that and hugged her.

"Don't you think Arthur should be thanked for that? I had nothing to do with it."

Molly laughed together with Minerva at Poppy's joke but hugged her friend even tighter.

"Do you think he will be happy?" asked Molly quietly. Her head was pressed into Poppy's shoulder and Minerva could only see her lips with that smile on them.

"Of course he will. Molly, don't worry. You can do that. We'll help you."

Minerva stroked Molly's back with a gentle hand and smiled at Poppy.

"Of course we'll help you. And Arthur will go through the roof with happiness. I'll tell you both everything you'll face in the next months. I'll keep a close eye on you throughout your pregnancy. You'll do just fine. I have no doubts."

Poppy had spoken with compassion and conviction. Minerva smiled at her over Molly's head. She knew that her friend was really the motherly type of woman, much more than she herself was. Silently she vowed that she wouldn't stop before she created a charm to help Poppy and Pomona conceive a child. Molly snuggled closely into her friends and smiled happily. She was in seventh heaven right now.

"Arthur will be happy."

She said it and was assured that this was really the case.

"I need a roast beef."

"What?"

Two simultaneous voices asked in confusion. Molly chuckled softly into Poppy's shoulder.

"It's Arthur's favourite, with mashed potatoes and green beans and lots of sauce. I mean, that should be celebrated."

Minerva laughed, enlighted, and said:

"And here I thought you already have strange cravings."

----

When Arthur came home and was surprised to see light in his house. They had planned for Molly to stay in Hogwarts till tomorrow because he didn't know when exactly he would be home. 'I sure as hell hope nothing happened. Perhaps her parents have found her … or … oh my god, Malfoy!' Panicking, Arthur drew his wand and approached the house cautiously. Surely Malfoy would have left the Dark Mark shining above the house but he wouldn't put it past Mr. Prewett to wait inside the house for him, trying to arrest him.

He crept up to the back entrance into the kitchen and pressed himself flat against the wall. Breathing deeply in and out he gathered his courage and turned round the corner.

What he saw surprised him more than death-eaters or aurors could have. The kitchen table was set for two. Their best china was placed on neat place setting with a folded napkin on them. Next to the plates were two wine glasses. In the center of the table stood a four-armed candlestick with burning candles. From the living room came soft music. He recognized it and relaxed his grip around his wand. The song was Molly's favourite 'A cauldron full of hot steamy love' by Celestina Warbeck. He also heard Molly's clear voice singing along. Still carful, he walked to the door to the living room and peered in.

Molly was dancing in the living room with her back to him and happily singing to Celestina's song. He was happy just to watch her, the rhythmic swing of her hips … 'oh God, it's been such a long time without her.'

"Molly, I thought you would be in Hogwarts till tomorrow? Not that I'm complaining but the striptease girls will come in any moment now and seeing my wife would certainly throw them off a bit."

Molly whirled around and flung herself into his arms, closing his mouth with a searing kiss. Arthur's arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

"I'm glad you're home. I've missed you."

"Did Minerva give you a hard time? Or was the baby too much?"

"No", Molly laughed up into his eyes and Arthur thought that she had never looked more beautiful. "I just missed you terribly. I have a surprise for you."  
"Oh, me too. I brought you something."

"You go first then."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"Arthur, you go first, please."

"Oh, alrighty." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a small package in his hands. "Here you go, open it", he said, handing her the present.

Molly unwrapped it carefully and revealed a blue velvety box. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful necklace with a small opal in the setting.

"Oh, Arthur, it's beautiful."

"Here let me put it on."

Gently he turned her around and placed the necklace around her neck, fastening the clasp. Then he made her face him again. The opal nestled enticingly between her breasts. Arthur had to swallow hard. It had been an awfully long time.

"They say that opals can store magic and enhance your powers. This opal as a lot of blue mineral veins in it and that's good for healing. I thought it would help you when you become a healer. Do you like it?"

He looked down on her like an overjoyed puppy. Molly couldn't resist him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Soon their kiss deepened and Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body to his. Molly moaned into his mouth and Arthur tightened his embrace, lifting Molly off her feet. They only separated when they had to suck in much needed air into their lungs.

"Like it? I love it."

"So what's your surprise? I'm excited."

Molly rubbed herself subtly against him and smiled.

"I can feel that."

"Molly!"

"Alright", she chuckled. "I made roast beef."

Arthur watched her intently. After a while he asked with a raised eyebrow:

"Spill. What's the matter?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Molly?"

"I missed you, that's all."

"Alright then."

----

After their dinner Molly and Arthur sat on the couch, snuggling closely into each other and starring into the fire. Molly was completely relaxed in her husband's arms and felt wonderfully tired.

"Arthur? I have to tell you something."

"I knew it. This dinner was too good to be true."

"Arthur, stop it! It's nothing bad … at least, I hope it isn't."

Arthur hugged her tighter to himself, reassuringly, and waited for his wife to continue. Molly turned slightly in his arms and wrapped her arm around his waist, closing her eyes and rubbing her cheek against his chest. Then she took his left hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant, Arthur."

Arthur was stunned but then his hand on her belly twitched and withdrew, lifting her chin instead. He kissed with a tenderness Molly had never before felt in him.

"That's wonderful, darling. I'm really happy, that's fantastic! I love you so much!"

Molly smiled and snuggled even closer, if that was possible. Arthur smiled and kissed the top of her head, stroking her stomach gently over and over. Molly was very tired and gradually drifted off to sleep. Before she was fully asleep, she mumbled:

"Welcome back, daddy."

_A./N.: Sorry, that it took so long. Hope you like that chappie. Please review._


	28. Chapter 28: Father going nuts

**Chapter 28: Father going nuts**

The next morning Molly woke up, lying in her bed alone. Arthur must have carried her up to their bedroom and tucked her into bed. But Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"Arthur, where are you?" she called out.

No answer came. Molly frowned and got out of bed. She wrapped her robe around her body and walked to the door.

"Arthur, come on, darling. Where are you? That's not funny."

Still no answer. Molly became worried. Perhaps Arthur had only pretended to like the pregnancy and had now made a run for it. Or her parents had found them. Panic began to rise in her and she moved from room to room in a frenzy. Just when she was about to fire-call Albus and Minerva, she heard banging from one of the upstairs rooms. Slowly and with a death-grip around her wand she walked upstairs. The first landing was empty, she had already checked that. She moved to the second landing. From the room closed to the stairs came the banging sound again. Cautiously she peeked around the corner and had to blink because she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Arthur, would you care to explain yourself."

Arthur turned around in surprise and, when he recognized Molly, grinned from one ear to the other.

"Oh, Mollywobbles, you're awake. I'm sorry that I woke you."

He looked crest-fallen and quiet a bit sheepish. Molly chuckled softly.

"You didn't wake me. I woke up because you weren't in bed with me. So what are you doing in here?"

Arthur smiled and made an elaborate gesture with both arms.

"Dada. I prepare for Weasley junior. Look I painted the room already and dried the colour. Now I thought about decorating it with pictures. But Then I remembered I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl and …"

Molly stared at her husband and understood only half of what he was babbling. Her gaze swept through the room and had to smile. Arthur had painted the whole room in various shades of blue with pictures of famous Quidditch players on the walls. There was no mistaking that he wished for a little boy.

"I start on a room for a girl next thing tomorrow. Promise. It's just that …"

"… you want a little boy", Molly interrupted him, chuckling softly to herself.

Arthur looked to the floor but was unable to hide his grin.

"Well, perhaps to start with. But I also want girls. Lots of them. I mean …"

Again his gaze was glued to the floor and his ears were bright pink. The "only if you want too" was barely audible. Molly laughed quietly.

"Arthur, please look at me. I want many children but let's move it more slowly after this one. Alright?"

Arthur looked up and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her through the air."

"Sure, everything why phenomenal, fantastic, wonderful, beautiful and amazing wife wishes."

Molly laughed louder and struggled feebly against him.

"Let me down this instant. I have to make breakfast. And you clean up this mess."

Shaking her head slightly over her husband's eagerness, she walked into the kitchen to cook eggs, beans and sausages for their breakfast. Turning to the cupboard and rummaging through the drawers, she searched for her knifes.

"Arthur, do you know what I did with my knifes?"

"You didn't do anything with them, dear. I placed them in a child-prove drawer over there. The baby could injure itself with them."

"And when, pray tell, should our child be in the kitchen alone? Do you think I'm that irresponsible a mother?"

"No, I just wanted to be sure. I made tea this morning and noticed all the dangers for our kiddo. We have to place little gates at the stairs, too, so that the little bugger can't fall off them. And …"

"Shouldn't we concentrate on my pregnancy and going through it first? When the child is born we still have months to make the house child-prove. At first the baby won't be able to walk or reach up into drawers full of knifes. Don't fret, Arthur, we'll be fine."

The last words were still hanging in the air between them when Molly asked herself where that security came from.


	29. Chapter 29: First Healer Appointment

**Chapter 29: First healer appointment**

A week of Arthur duck-taping the whole place and driving Molly insane with his worry, she had her first appointment with Poppy to check on the baby. Arthur was very attentive and made every wish of Molly's come true but Molly felt overwhelmed by it. She still wanted to clean and cook and do the laundry and everything but Arthur insisted that it was too strenuous for her. The only thing she really loved so far was the way she woke up in the morning. Arthur would have his arms draped around her and stroked her still flat stomach. He would kiss her gently and wish her a good morning then kissing her stomach and wishing the baby a good morning, too.

This morning was no exception.

"Morning, love. How are you feeling today?" asked Arthur quietly.

Molly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled at Arthur brilliantly.

"Wonderful. I still don't have real morning sickness. Mina said not all women have that. Perhaps I'm lucky", she said, still smiling and radiating happiness.

"We can ask Poppy today. Any special wishes for breakfast?" Arthur asked and stroked her stomach absent-mindedly.

Molly thought for a moment and licked her lips.

"Yes, a croissant [_I'm half-french ;)_] would be nice. Thank you."

"Alright then. You set the table and I walk to the village and get rolls and a croissant for Madame. When does Poppy expect us?"

"At half past eleven. We have to hurry up a bit."

----

"Well have a seat," Poppy said. Molly sat down in an extremely comfortable chair in the matron's office. Arthur sat right next to her and held her hand lovingly.

"Okay down to business, Molly," Poppy said taking out a note pad and quill. "So you're four weeks," she said as she wrote in her notepad. "This is your first check-up correct?" she asked. Molly nodded. "Okay well we need to examine you AFP, ANT, and CVS."

Molly gaped at her.

"Excuse me?" she said a bit frightened. Poppy smiled.

"Oh dear, listen to me. I'm in healer mode and forget that you're new to that. I read everything about pregnancies and even took an extra course at St. Mungo's when Mina was pregnant. Um … in your first check-up we need to test your body for any problems with you or the baby. AFP is Alpha-Fetoprotein. We'll take some blood to check for any abnormalities in the baby's brain or spinal cord. ANT is Amniocentesis. It's a test to check for any fetal problems. CVS is chronic villus sampling. It's just a check for genetic disorders," Poppy explained.

"You think there's something wrong with my baby?" Molly asked.

All those test frightened her a bit. It all sounded terrible and unsettling.

"Oh no, dear, this is procedure. I had to do the same things," a voice behind Molly reassured.

Minerva and Albus stood in the door to the matron's office with little Kathlyn in his arms. Minerva was smiling motherly down on Molly and walked in.

"I hope you didn't think I missed this."

"Yes, as your new parents we have a right to be here when your baby is checked. I want to see a picture. Don't you want too, Kathyln?" he crooned in a most fatherly fashion.

"You can't see much yet, Albus. You know that … or you should from Minerva's pregnancy," poppy admonished.

Arthur looked disappointed.

"You can't see anything yet? Oh, too bad. I wanted to show our beautiful little baby to my parents. You're sure we can't see anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Quiet sure, Arthur. You'll have to wait a little longer. But back to the check-up. Minerva's right. It's only to make sure you and the baby are okay and healthy," Poppy said.

Molly nodded not feeling all reassured. She had to give what seemed like a pint of her blood and let Poppy take fluids from her stomach. Poppy used a long slender needle and inserted it through the skin of her stomach into her womb. Molly almost passed out at the sensation.

"Well, now that the baby is taken care of let's focus on you. Pregnancy is about 36 to 40 weeks long, and is broken down into three trimesters. The first is 1 to 12 weeks. You're right in it. The second is 13 to 26 weeks. You'll experience mood swings, heartburn, trouble sleeping. Your skin may stretch and dry. You may even get lines called varicose veins. It's nasty but they'll go away. Your breast will grow and the nipples may leak but don't worry. You'll gain weight and swelling may occur. A dark pigmentation will surface on your skin."

"Um … is there anything good about this trimester," Molly cut in rather sharply. Poppy smiled.

"The end of morning sickness, usually. You'll start to feel the baby kick," she said.

Molly rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath:

"Well, great, the one thing that gets better I don't have. Super."

"Do you have any questions?" Poppy asked, ignoring the commentary.

Molly shook her head.

"Molly, you should know that I'll be here throughout your entire pregnancy. I said that already. There are no embarrassing questions and I'm sworn to confidelity," Poppy reminded her.

Molly looked from her to Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow and regarded her quizzically.

"The only thing I can think of is: When do I need to come back? I'll have to digest the information first and get back to you when I do have questions," Molly said.

"Oh well, I have you scheduled for same time next month. By then we can give you an ultrasound, and see the baby. I'll send you the test results next week at the latest."

Arthur grinned broadly. He was so obviously excited about the child that Minerva and Albus had to chuckle.


	30. Chapter 30: Sideeffects

**Chapter 30: Side-effects**

Arthur was a very loving husband, even more so since he had found out that Molly was pregnant. He was careful that she didn't do anything strenuous or lifted anything too heavy. Molly on the other hand was a bit frustrated. She was now six weeks pregnant and Arthur had not made love to her for four weeks, ever since she had told him about the baby. One morning she decided to take the initiative. Before Arthur could go to work she stopped him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come to bed with me?" she invited, softly.

He hesitated. The strength of his desire was obvious through the fabric of his pants and his hands were warm on her cool flesh, but he didn't move to take her in his arms.

"Well ...", he said doubtfully.

"You want to, don't you?" Molly said, sliding a cool hand into his pants to make sure.

"Oh! Er ... yes. Yes, I do."

The evidence at hand bore out this statement. He groaned faintly as Molly cupped her hand between his legs.

"Oh, Lord. Don't do that, Mollywobbles. I can't keep my hands from you."

Arthur did hug her then, wrapping long arms about her and pulling her face into his shirt, smelling faintly of the laundry starch Molly always used.

"Why should you?" she said, muffled in his linen. "You've a bit of time to spare before work, surely? You always use the floo network anyway and it takes seconds only."

"It isn't that", he said, smoothing her riotous hair.

"Oh, I'm too fat?"

In fact her stomach was still nearly flat and she was a bit thinner than usual because she had lost her appetite, something all pregnant women go through.

"Or is it ...?"

"No", he said, smiling. "You talk too much."

Arthur bent and kissed her, then scooped her up and sat down on the bed, holding her on his lap. Molly lay down and pulled him determinedly down on top of her.

"Molly, no!" he protested as she started unbuckling his pants.

She stared at him. "Why ever not?"

"Well", he said awkwardly, flushing a bit. "The child ... I mean, I don't want to hurt it."

Molly laughed.

"Arthur, you can't hurt it. It's no bigger than the tip of my finger yet, Poppy says."

She held up a finger in illustration, then used it to trace the full, curving line of his lower lip. He seized her hand and spent to kiss her abruptly, as though to erase the tickle of her touch.

"You're sure?" he asked. "I mean ... I keep thinking he won't like being jounced about ..."

"He'll never notice", Molly assured him, hands once more busy with the buckle of his belt.

Arthur surrendered then and let his pants fall to the floor, sitting down beside her in his shirt, the bed creaking beneath his weight. He turned back the quilt ad spread the front of the nightdress to expose Molly's breasts. Bending his head, he kissed each one, touching the nipple delicately with his tongue, so it rose as though by magic, a swelling dark pink against the white skin of her breast.

"God, they're so lovely", he murmured, repeating the process on the other side. He cupped both breasts, admiring them.

"They're heavier", he observed, "just a bit. And the nipples are darker, too."

Lifting the quilt, he rolled next to her and she turned into his arms, clasping the solid curves of his back, letting her hands cup the firm rounds of his buttocks.

Molly tried to bring him to her at once, but he resisted her gently, forcing her down onto the pillow as he nibbled the edges of neck and ear. One hand slid up her thigh, the thin material of the nightgown gliding in waves before it.

His head dipped lower and his hands gently spread her thighs apart. Molly shivered momentarily in anticipation, then relaxed completely into the warm demand of his mouth. The solid weight of his body rested comfortably between her legs, broad hands cupped on the roundness of her hips.

Molly arched her hips slightly in response. The hands slid beneath her hips and raised her, and Molly relaxed into deliquescence as the tiny shudder grew and spread, rising in seconds to a fulfillment that left her limp and gasping, Arthur's head resting on her thigh.

"Oh", Molly said, straining upward. "Oh, my. Arthur, come here."

He rose to his knees and let her pull him upward, settling at last with his weight balanced on his elbows, but comfortingly solid on top of her, belly to belly and lips to lips. He opened his mouth to protest further, but Molly promptly kissed him and he slid between her thighs before he could stop himself. He moaned slightly in involuntary pleasure as he entered his wife, muscles tensing as he gripped her shoulders.

He was gentle and slow, pausing now and then to kiss her deeply, moving again only at her silent urging. Molly ran her hands softly down the slope of his back. The long muscles of his thigh trembled briefly against her own, but he held back, unwilling to move as quickly as he needed to, in fear he might hurt her and the baby.

Molly moved her hips against him to bring him deeper. Arthur closed his eyes and his mouth was open, breath coming hard. His muscles tensed suddenly and Molly sighed with deep satisfaction, pulling him hard against her.

"You're all right?" he asked, a few moments later.

"I won't break, you know", Molly said, smiling into his eyes.

Arthur gathered her close against him, his cheek pressed against her hair. Molly flipped the quilt up and tucked it around his shoulder.

Sometime later, Arthur softly kissed his sleeping wife goodbye, dressed and apparated to the ministry.

----

Molly smiled to herself softly. She had managed to get Arthur back into bed this morning. She had missed him the last few weeks but she couldn't explain to herself why she had missed him that much. Frowning ever so slightly, she moved to the fireplace and threw floo powder into it. Stepping inside gracefully she called out 'Hogwarts, Hospital Wing' and disappeared. Seconds later she appeared in Poppy's fireplace.

Poppy looked up from her table and smiled when she recognized Molly.

"Hello, darling. Is everything all right? Your next appointment is not …"

"No, no, I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, too. So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Poppy asked, still eying Molly skeptically.

Molly had the decency to blush and avert her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to Minerva", she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Well, that's ok. I'll call her for you."

Poppy raised her wand and a silvery dove appeared. She sent it on its way to search Minerva and bring her to the Hospital Wing.

Minerva came through the door in a matter of minutes, smiling broadly at Poppy and Molly.

"Hello, love. What are you doing here?" she asked Molly, hugging her all the while.

"I need to talk to you, Mina. I have a question."

"Well, wouldn't Poppy be better able to answer?" Minerva asked softly.

But Poppy had heard her and turned away. Truth be told, Minerva was better equipped to answer any questions about pregnancies than her. After all she had been pregnant. Poppy had no experienced what so ever and no chance to ever be pregnant. Molly saw the hurt in Poppy's eyes and asked loudly, for anyone to answer.

"Is it normal to be … well, to be needy when pregnant?"

It took her some courage to ask and she blushed furiously. Poppy whirled around in astonishment. She had expected everything but that. She really couldn't answer that question. Minerva, though, laughed loudly, causing Molly to blush an even darker red.

"Yes, it's quite normal to feel constantly aroused. You're skin is very sensitive and you feel everything tenfold. Your breasts are the most sensitive because they grow. Poppy can tell you more about the hormonal changes in your body. But technical that's what causes the … Let's call it horny-ness." Minerva grinned impishly and added: "I felt the same and overworked Albus a bit, I'm afraid."

Molly laughed nervously. Poppy guffawed openly and had to wiped away tears of laughter.

"Minerva, I don't think that's something our Molly wants to know about her former teachers."

"Oh, well", muttered Minerva, still chuckling. "She asked, didn't she?"

"Yes, I asked but Poppy is right. No details please, Mina", said Molly, eyeing Minerva from a new point of view. True, she had come to know Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore when pregnant but she had never imagined Mina and Albus actually doing it. It felt as weird as imagining her real parents.

Poppy chuckled again, seeing the obvious discomfort of her younger friend. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Why do you ask, Molly? … I mean, you burst in here and ask out of the blue if one is particularly horny while pregnant. You have to admit that the question is justified."

Molly nodded her head in agreement but had flushed a new shade of red, causing Poppy to worry over the possibility of an apoplexy.

"Well, Arthur and I hadn't done … it since I told him about the baby. I was worried he thought me too fat or something like this. But Arthur …" Molly laughed and couldn't go on.

"He what?" prompted Poppy, showing her impatient streak.

"He thought he … could … hahaha … hurt the … haha … baby", giggled Molly.

Poppy stared at her for a moment, not believing her ears. Minerva, though, laughed heartily with Molly. Soon Poppy joined in and all three couldn't seem to stop. Every time they calmed down enough to breath in much needed air, they would look at each other again and the giggles would start anew.

Albus heard the guffawing and walked into the Hospital Wing, frowning slightly and asking himself what the hell could be this funny. He was surprised to see Poppy, Minerva and Molly basically laughing their pants off. Catching the eye of his wife, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question and got a shake of her head as reply. Albus sighed and left the women to it, muttering to himself about the folly of the female sex, causing even more giggling from the women.


	31. Chapter 31: Brother dearest

_A./N.: Hope you like this chapter. I have a picture on my profile for this chapter. Check it out and please send me some ideas for this story. Thanks for reading. :) Ilane_

**Chapter 31: Brother dearest**

Molly was in her 14th week and had gained weight. Her belly was only slightly rounded but made her happier than she had thought possible. She had now visible evidence that she was indeed pregnant. The baby was not yet big enough to feel its movements but Poppy had assured her that it was developing just fine.

It was a wonderful morning and Molly was baking fresh bread, when suddenly she heard someone knocking at the front door.

"I wonder who that could be", she muttered.

She felt the bread dough to rest for a while and walked to the door, wiping her flour-smeared hands on her apron. She wasn't really afraid anymore. Her wand was poking out of the apron's pocket and her family still thought her dead, as did Lucius Malfoy. It would probably be Minerva with little Kathlyn or some woman from the village, Ottery St. Catchpole.

Another knock sounded through the house, impatiently this time.

"Coming", Molly called and lengthened her stride.

Reaching the door, she checked her appearance in the mirror by it and smiled when she discovered the floury smears on her forehead and nose. A quick cleansing spell took care of that. Being satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door and …

"Molly! You're looking wonderful", a delighted voice exclaimed and, before Molly could answer or even make out who had spoken, she was swept up in strong arms and whirled around. Molly was shocked to say the least.

"Put me down immediately! I'm a married woman! And who the hell are you? Put me down, I say!" she screeched at an ear-splitting volume, trying to free her arms and kicking her assailant repeatedly.

The man hauling her through the air didn't seem to notice her struggles and protests. Instead he laughed merrily and kept whirling around with her. A raucous laughter sounded from the door. 'Oh God, there are two! Heaven help me!' Molly thought desperately, verging on hysteria.

"You heard her. Let her down, Gideon, or you'll crush our little niece/nephew. I personally don't want to tell Arthur about that accident", said an all too familiar voice.

"Fabian?" Pure disbelieve rang in Molly's voice. "Is that really you?"

"Well, sure, oh beloved sister. You else would have the guts to pick you up like that and scare the living daylights outta you?" asked a very sarcastic voice.

"Too true. Now let me down, Gideon, so that I can embrace Fabian too", ordered Molly and was instantly set down.

Looking up at her brother, she saw that he was grinning from one ear to the other and looked happier than she remembered. Fabian came through the door and hugged his younger sister tightly, if not as hard as his younger brother. He had always been the calmer one of both of them. Molly hugged him back fiercely but suddenly she jerked back.

"Wait a moment! What are you doing here? How did you find out that I'm still alive and where I live … and about Arthur and the baby?"

Fabian and Gideon laughed and shared a very amused look. Gideon nodded to the door and there stood Arthur, watching his wife greeting her two brothers after months of separation. It was very touching. Molly eyes shone like stars and her cheeks were flushed.

"I met them at the Ministry. Well, … they found me. Wanted to bash in my head for getting you killed. So you see I had no other choice but to tell them the truth. But they wouldn't believe me and I brought them here to see for themselves", Arthur explained, smiling at his beautiful wife.

Molly smiled back at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Arthur. This was a wonderful surprise", she giggled like the schoolgirl she had been not so long ago.

Fabian eyed her appraisingly and Gideon also looked her up and down. Both her brothers had always been very protective of her and Arthur had made bad experiences with them before. Now he feared for the worst. How would they react to the facts that Arthur had married Molly without her parents' permission and him then knocking her up only a few weeks into their marriage.

"Well, I'd say marriage is agreeing with you …"

"… yeah, you look radiant …"

"… and more grown up than ever."

Fabian and Gideon looked at each other and nodded gravely. They had this knack to finish each other's sentences and it was still unnerving Arthur. It was as though they were in their own little universe. But it was going better than Arthur had expected. So far.

"So when were you planning to tell us that you're married and have something up the oven?" asked Gideon.

Molly looked down and moved instinctively closer to Arthur, who absent-mindedly put an arm around her shoulders. She was really uncomfortable and had no answer to her brother's question.

"Well, we were panning on making it official at the Ministry Ball next month. I'm showing already and they can't force us to annul our marriage. We're safe now. Are Mum and Dad very angry?"

Molly talked to the floor and Arthur felt the slight tremble in his wife. He was as anxious as Molly was. Ginevra and William Prewett were his parents-in-law and he wanted to get along with them. He really wanted to. But they hated him and thought he had stolen their daughter away.

Gideon was now looking at the floor, too. Actually Arthur thought it very funny that he looked so much like his sister when he was embarrassed.

"Well, Mum hasn't left the house since Professor Dumbledore told us that you died and Dad is livid. He tries to find Arthur and haul him in front of a court. He thinks Arthur's responsible for your death. It will come to them as a shock when they find out that you're still alive. But I think they won't forgive you or accept your marriage."

"No, certainly not", agreed Fabian. "Dad won't let this slide. He wants our family connected with the Malfoy family badly. I doubt he'll stop at anything to achieve that. Mum is too much under his shoe. She'll do whatever he tells her to."

Molly's face fell and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"They are my parents. Surely they want me to be happy."

"I doubt it. Dad has developed into a right git since last year. But you can always count on us …", added Fabian, seeing his sister's distress.

"… yeah, we'll kick anyone's butt if they bother you!" confirmed Gideon stubbornly.

Molly flew at her brothers and hugged them both fiercely.

"I love you two so very much."


	32. Chapter 32: Brother dearest 2

**Chapter 32: Brother dearest (2)**

Molly woke up the next morning, feeling happier than in a long time. Her brothers knew she was alive, married and expecting. Despite all of that she couldn't push aside the feeling of longing for her parents' approval of her marriage and the acceptance of her child.

However, this time this feeling was edged out by a small whirl in her belly. She had often enough heard about the progress of pregnancies to know what this meant. The child in her had moved and was now big enough for her to notice. And Molly understand only now with my full consciousness that she was really pregnant. That there was a child growing in her and that she wasn't merely gaining weight. Slowly and softly Molly placed her hand on her belly and whispered:

„Hello, little one."

Her first impulse was to jump up and run after Arthur, telling her this wonderful news. But another part of her just wanted to lie there in bed and enjoy the movement of her child, alone for now in the knowledge.

Stroking her belly gently over and over, she lay in bed and grew more tired with each passing minute. After a while she fell asleep again.

----

A soft hand touched her shoulder some time later, waking Molly from her slumber. At first she thought it was Arthur but that wasn't right. It was way too early for him to be home. She opened one eye, half expecting to find Minerva, but instead came face to face with a little toddler. Her eyes widened and she sat up carefully.

"Morning, Auntie Molly", said a male voice from the door.

Molly focused her gaze on the door frame and recognized Artemis standing there casually. The little girl crawled around on her bed and patted Molly's growing tummy carefully. Then she looked over to her father.

"That was very good, Nimué. Now say 'hello' to Auntie Molly and the baby", said Artemis, grinning at her.

Nimué blushed a deep shade of red and bent over Molly's tummy.

"Hello, baby", she mumbled softly. Then she crawled onto Molly's lap and hugged her tightly. "Hello, Auntie Molly."

Molly hugged her little niece to her bosom and smiled at the girl's father.

"Arthur is at the Ministry …"

"I know. We visited Uncle Arthur earlier. Didn't we, darling?" he asked his daughter and Molly looked down in time to see Nimué's nod. "He said we have to discuss this with you but he's ok with it. You, of course, have the last say in the matter. I need to get out of the country for awhile and can't take Nimué with me. I hate to leave her since I just found out I'm her father but the Malfoy's are after me and are looking for her everywhere. Could she stay with you?"

Molly starred at Artemis in sheer horror. Leave his daughter? but then she remembered what the Malfoy's had done to Keladry and she hugged the little girl tighter, instinctively wanting to protect her. She looked down and met Nimué's large blue-green eyes. This girl needed her and she would make sure she was all right.

"Of course she can stay here. We'll take good care of her", said Molly with all the serenity she could muster.

"Thank you, I owe you two forever … Oh, I almost forgot, Arthur said to tell you that you'll need a pretty dress. The Ministry Ball is coming up and he's taking you as his official wife."

Molly fixed her surprised gaze back to Artemis.

"But my parents will be there", she whispered hoarsely.

"That's why he's taking you", Artemis assured her.


	33. Chapter 33: First Test

**Chapter 33: First test**

Molly was a nervous wreck ever since Artemis had told her about the Ministry Ball. 'Why is Arthur doing this to me?' she asked herself over and over again. 'He must know that my parents will be there. They've never missed it.'

But the Ball and meeting her parents were not the only problems on her mind. Nimué, having never seen her mother and now being torn apart from her father, was headstrong and difficult. She loved Arthur but only because he resembled his brother so much. And Nimué missed her grand-mother with every fiber of her being. Molly had her hands full with keeping the child entertained and it started to show. Her attitude changed dramatically. She had always waited for Arthur to come home with a warm smile and the dinner ready on the table but not so anymore. Her smiles were tired and they grew fewer and fewer, dinner was uneatable or not ready when Arthur came home and more often than not was he greeted with 'Take that child off my hands!' instead of 'Darling, you're home!'.

Arthur hated to see his wife so worked up and went out with Nimué, watching the gnomes in the garden, and being very gentle to his wife at night.

but nights were a different matter. Nimué had terrible nightmares and often woke up Arthur and Molly with her screaming. Neither Arthur nor Molly could explain why the little one was troubled with nightmares and what she saw in them. They were very worried for the girl. It scarred them to imagine that Nimué had gone through bad things already in her young life.

One day Nimué was behaving particularly nasty to Molly and Molly was close to having a nervous break-down. It was not too long and the Ministry Ball would be upon her but she still hadn't got up the nerve to walk into Madam Malkins and order a new dress. The baby was developing just fine and had gone from little swirls to kicking in no time. She could understand Minerva more and more. It was driving her nuts. All she graved was peace and quiet, at least for an hour. But no such luck with Nimué around.

'Ok, let's see who has more energy', thought Molly aggressively, aloud she said: "Hey, Nimué, wanna go swimming in the lake behind the forest?"

A hike and then swimming would put her in for sure. Nimué was enthusiastic and squealed in delight. Molly smiled.

'Oh, all right, the little brat isn't all that bad', she thought wryly.

----

As intended the hike and swim had taken the fight out of Nimué. At first Molly had to call her back because she was forever running ahead but then Nimué had come to Molly on her own accord, taking her hand and talking happily in her toddler language. Molly had enjoyed being out of the house as much as Nimué, laughing, singing and pointing out animals and sights to Nimué.

The lake had been wonderfully cold after walking through the heat of the day. Again Molly had to persuade Nimuè not to go too deep in. They happily splashed in the shallow water and had a little private sand-castle competition (which Nimuè won by a land-slide). On the way home, Nimuè became increasingly sleepy and half the way home Molly had to pick her up and carry her home. There she undressed Nimué to her diaper and placed her in her bed. Molly smiled down on her and stroked her long blond hair out of her face.

"I hope my child isn't as lively as you are", she said quietly, not disturbing the sleeping girl.

Then she went downstairs to sit down and relax as well. Half an hour later her eyes drooped shut and her head lulled back against the cushions. Her dreams were full of sunshine, chasing butterflies (the baby swirled around in her womb again, accounting for the butterfly feeling) and Arthur's kisses. Suddenly the scenery changed. It stormed and Molly heard the sound of crying. Only slowly came the realization that this wasn't a dream at all. But when it came, she was up in a heartbeat and rushing upstairs. She burst into Nimué's room at full speed and skidded to a halt by her bed.

Nimué's eyes were closed and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was troubled as if she was in serious pain, brows drawn together and eyes moving restlessly to and fro.

"Nimuè, darling, wake up. Auntie Molly is here. It's ok", Molly pleaded softly but Nimué didn't wake up.

If anything she continued screaming and was now thrashing around. Molly's heart pounded in her chest, drowning out her voice as she called Nimué's name over and over again. Panic constricted her throat. She had to do something and Arthur was at work. Only one place to go.

Within seconds she had picked up Nimué and ran down the stairs to the living room. There she threw floopowder into the fire and stepped into it, calling "Hogwarts".

----

She arrived in the Hospital Wing mere moments later. What she saw upon arriving took her breath away and embarrassed her to no end.

Poppy and Pomona were snooging passionately on one of the many beds of the Hospital Wing. Pomona had one hand under Poppy's blouse and her tongue deep in her lover's mouth. Poppy was less skilled but very enthusiastic. It took them quite some time to notice Molly. When they did, they didn't spring apart but only blushed and ordered their clothes. Poppy wanted to say something to help them all over the embarrassing situation when she noticed the trembling of her young friend and the child in her arms.

"Molly, who is this and what's wrong with her?" she asked horrified because she had also noticed the girl's thrashing, trying to escape Molly's arms. Before Molly could answer, though, she turned to Pomona.

"Go and find Albus then bring him here. He is a Legilimence and could help. Now go", she ordered and Pomona took off at a run.

While Pommie was gone, Poppy indicated a bed for Nimuè to be placed on and bustled off into her office. She came out again with her arms full of vials with potions. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Molly leaning over Nimuè's frail little body and stroking her, trying to wake her up. Poppy swallowed and forced her steps towards Molly. 'Don't envy her the same way you envy Minerva. Just concentrate on the child', she thought desperately. Molly's head snapped up and focused her eyes pleadingly on Poppy.

"What's happening with her?"

Fear and confusion laced her voice. Poppy just bent over Nimué as well when the door was opened and admitted Albus.

"Albus, she has terrible nightmares. She had them since going to us", explained Molly, "but I can't wake her up this time. I don't know what is wrong with her. Please can you two help her?"

Albus nodded and bent over Nimué.

"I'll try my best", he said and opened his mind to Nimué.

What he discovered in the mind of the little girl made him gasp and lose his concentration, catapulting him out of her mind again. Poppy eyes him questioningly but he shook his head again and immersed himself back into her mind. There were pictures of rape, torture and pain in her mind. She was reliving the last hours of both her mother and grandmother. It was something to scare anybody, especially a two and a half year old child.

"She is a Legilimence. The strongest I have ever met, to be sure. I could help her by erecting a magical barrier between her conscious mind and unconscious mind. All her magical abilities are unconscious, as in every child, and that's why she practices legilimentic without consciously wanting to."

Albus looked up at Molly questioningly and she nodded to indicate that she understood. Then Albus proceeded to build this magical barrier. As soon as he was finished, Nimué stopped screaming and opened her eyes groggily. She looked around bewildered and huge tears ran down her face. Searchingly her eyes travelled from person to person until they rested on Molly.

"Mummy", she whispered and cried.

Molly bent down and picked her up. She clutched her to her bosom and sat down on the bed.


	34. Chapter 34: The Ministry Ball 1

3

**Chapter 34: The Ministry Ball – Not as bad as it seems**

The ministry was ablaze with lights. Gaily dressed people were emerging from the various fireplaces in the Atrium.

Molly and Arthur stood for a moment in the great hall of the Atrium, waiting for a brief lull in the arrivals. Arthur was wearing his best dress robes in black with a white shirt underneath and a silver grey bow tie around his neck. He seemed mildly nervous. His fingers twitched now and then towards the pocket containing his wand, but his manner was outwardly as calm as ever. Only Molly knew him well enough to perceive his nervousness.

She was resplendent in a silvery grey dress in Empire style and blue embroideries on the hemlines and around her décolletage. It was cut low in the front, revealing quite a bit of her ample bosom but making it comfortable for her because her breasts were still very sensible. The waistline was right beneath the bosom, holding the dress with a dark blue ribbon. Her opal necklace hung around her neck and her wedding ring gleamed on her finger. That was the only jewelry Molly wore and, compared to the other women prancing around, she looked quite bare.

Her own nervousness surfaced. Her dress concealed the growing bulge of her stomach some but it was still visible. Her son, feeling her anxiety, kicked restlessly and Molly winced from time to time. Arthur's hand came over hers on her stomach and gently stroked her belly.

"Hush, no need to worry. I will be at your side the entire time", assured Arthur lovingly.

Molly smiled gratefully up to him and nodded solemnly. As long as Arthur was by her side she could face everything. As long as her husband was by her side she was happy.

There was a short reception line in the foyer. Several dignitaries and benefactors were welcoming the guest in support of the Minister. Molly passed ahead of Arthur down the line, smiling and nodding to the Head of the Wizengamot and his wife. She quailed a bit at the sight of a fully decorated auror next in line, resplendent in gilded cloak and epaulettes, but no sign crossed his features as he shook hands with Molly. Rufus Scrimgeor was a dear friend of her parents but he believed too strongly in the news of her death that he now recognized her. Or it was simply that he was preoccupied with keeping an eye on the Minister. It didn't matter to Molly. She breathed deeply in relief and proceeded down the line.

There was the Minister. He turned to greet Molly, his eyes fixed in an expression of formal politeness. He looked, blinked, and then broke into a smile of extraordinary warmth and pleasure. He too was a friend of her parents and had always liked Molly.

"Molly, dear!" he exclaimed, seizing her hands. "I am so glad to see you alive and obviously well!"

"The feeling is entirely mutual", She said, smiling back at him. "I know that those death-eaters must give you a hard time. But I'm delighted to see you again under those joyous circumstances."

Minister Dexter Derwent laughed, his face glowing with happiness.

"You gave us quiet a fright with your disappearance, young lady. I'm sure your parents are delighted to have you back", he said jovially.

"Well, we'll see about that", she told him, evasive. "May I introduce my husband?"

Molly turned to wave at Arthur, who had been detained in animated conversation with Rufus, but who was now advancing toward his wife at the Minister, accompanied by Frank sen. and Alice Longbottom. Then Molly turned back to find the Minister gone green as grass. He stared from Arthur to Molly, and back again, pale as though confronted with two ghosts.

Arthur came to a stop beside his wife and inclined his head graciously toward his employer.

"Minister", he said in greeting.

The Minister's mouth opened and shut without making a sound. Molly hoped he wasn't going to faint. She was in no state to catch the man, who had about the same size as Professor Slughorn.

"Maybe we can explain later, but I'm afraid we're holding up the line at present", added Arthur helpfully and Dexter Derwent only nodded, stunned and disbelieving.

The next arrivals were waiting impatiently for them to move out of the way. Molly nodded to Minister Derwent one last time and stepped away from the reception line.

The salon was a huge room, high ceilinged and filled with people, noisy and bright as a cageful of pixies. Molly felt some relief at the sight. Among this crowd nobody would pay her any attention and she would probably never come face to face with her parents. It was definitely not a confrontation she looked forward to.

A small orchestra played at one side of the room, near a pair of doors thrown open to another large room, transfigured to resemble a terrace with an enchanted ceiling like in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Molly saw a number of people strolling there, evidently seeking either a breath of air or suffient quiet to hold a private conversation. At the other side of the room, yet another pair of doors opened into a small hallway where the retiring rooms were.

With a pang Molly remembered countless boring receptions much like this one. She knew almost every person her eyes swept over and she felt sicker than before. It would only be a matter of seconds before an old acquaintance informed her parents of her arrival. And then chaos would ensue.

As if on cue a screech reached Molly's ears. A screech Molly only knew too well. A friend of her mother hurried through the crowd towards her, looking very red in the face and her hair escaping her pins, framing a flushed and excited face.

"Oh no, Arthur, look. It's Mrs. Williams. Now we're in trouble", moaned Molly quietly, clutching her husband's arm tightly and starting to tremble.

If her parents hadn't heard of her resurrection by now, they would as soon as Mrs. Williams reached them. But before the irritating woman could reach the newlyweds, another couple stepped into their line of view and plotted out Mrs. Williams.

"May I ask for that dance, my fair lady?" asked a mocking voice and startled Molly out of her terrified trance.

She looked up and met the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He offered her his arm with a slight bow, every inch the old-fashioned gentleman he was. Minerva stood next to him and smiled lovingly at Molly.

"You look lovely in that dress", she exclaimed, causing Molly to blush.

"Doesn't she! Absolutely breath-taking. I was sorely tempted to stay at home and spend the time to peel her out of it again", laughed Arthur cheekily, ducking out of the way as first his wife took a swing at him and then his former professor.

"Now you deserve punishment, Mr. Weasley", laughed Minerva, playing along his joke. "Let's see … mmmm … I know, you have to ask me to dance."

"Oh no, heaven safe me. Not with grumpy old McGonagall", joked Arthur and hid behind a huge vase as Minerva raced after him in a vain attempt to retaliate.

"Let him live, Tabby. I think Molly needs him around for a bit longer", laughed Albus, secretly hoping to jinx Arthur for calling his beautiful wife 'old'.

Molly laughed heartily, enjoying the scene and feeling her spirits lift up again. Mrs. Williams, though, was not disheartened and kept approaching them. Molly latched onto Albus' arm and eagerly stepped onto the dance floor.

A few moments later, Arthur stepped onto the dance floor with Minerva. He held her hand gently and tried to imitate Albus' actions. Something Minerva noticed with a small smile and an amused look in her eyes. Arthur was gangly and a little taller than Minerva. Carefully he placed his hand around Minerva's slim waist and took her left hand in his.

Molly danced past them, revolving sedately in the arms of Albus. He whirled her around the dance floor graciously. Molly could suddenly understand how Minerva had fallen in love with Albus, a man who was twice as old as she was. Even now when both of them had different dance partners, they shared loving glances across the dance floor. She looked over to Arthur again and smiled at him as well. He seemed a bit nervous with Minerva in his arms for he kept looking down on his feet to make sure he didn't step on hers.

Suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder and an icy voice asked:

"May I cut in?"

Molly wanted to turn around slightly and look who had addressed her but Albus' arms around her tightened, drawing her closer to him almost protectively. His eyes narrowed and from the corner of her eye Molly could see Arthur coming over with Minerva in his wake, both looking murderous.

"After all you can't deny your own father a dance with his daughter in celebration of her resurrection", cold anger swung in the voice of her father and Molly felt all the colour drain from her face.

Helplessly she clutched Albus' labels and looked up to him pleadingly. Her knees were wobbly and she trembled. Her back was to her father, so he couldn't see her bulge and, for the moment she thanked God for that.

"Don't leave me alone with him", whispered Molly, lips white and voice trembling.

Albus wanted to reassure her but suddenly he felt her weight in his arms increase. Her eyes rolled up and she leaned against him. Albus reacted instantly and instinctively. Picking Molly up in his arms, he called Minerva over and headed to the retiring rooms.

"Arthur, don't do anything stupid. Here are numerous aurors and Molly needs you", he called over his shoulder.

Arthur starred longingly at Mr. Prewett but only for a moment before he turned around and stalked after Albus with his faint wife in his arms.


	35. Chapter 35: The MInistry Ball 2

4

**Chapter 35: The Ministry Ball – Confronting the parents**

Molly, shaking and incoherent, had been put in the Minister's office with Minerva, who insisted on trying to bathe her face with a damp towel, in spite of Molly's resistance. Arthur sat at the foot of the love seat and massaged her feet. Molly sat bold upright.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked horrified.

"You fainted …"

"What? Did I … is the baby … face first …" Molly stuttered, clutching her abdomen convulsively.

Arthur came to her side and embraced her carefully and made her lie down again.

"Shhh, darling. You're fine. Albus had his arms still around you and you didn't fall", he said reassuringly before turning around to his former teacher, "Minerva, would you mind taking care of her? I will see where Albus disappeared to and if Prewett is still alive."

Minerva nodded and Arthur left after pecking Molly's cheek quickly.

"It's fine, Molly. We won't let your parents do anything to you", Minerva said, for the fifth time. "They won't try anything funny in public anyway."

"They won't?" Molly finally pulled herself together enough to talk to her. "But they won't be thrilled either. What was I thinking agreeing to this madness?"

Minerva stared at her, wide-eyed with horror.

"You don't mean this!"

"I'm 17, married, knocked up and supposedly dead!"

Molly felt as though someone had been beating her with a club. Everything ached as though the worries of the world were pressing her down. She sat slumped on a small velvet love seat, aimlessly twirling a glass of firewhiskey between her hands, unable to drink it.

She couldn't decide what she _ought _to feel , let alone sort out the conflicting events and emotions of the evening. Her mind kept jumping between the joy of seeing her small, pieced-together family and the horror of seeing her father again.

She sat looking at the Minister's big desk. She could still see his round eyes when she had introduced Arthur as her husband, as though they had been painted on the wall before her. His reaction had shown her clearly what most people would think of her.

"I just don't believe it", she said out loud and felt slightly better for the saying.

"Neither do I", said Minerva. She was pacing the floor, her footsteps changing from the click of heels on parquet to a muffled thump as she hit the flowered carpet. "William being here and ready to make a scene. I ken he is a ruffian, but I've bin to school wi' the man! I _know_ him!"

'Does she? Do I know my father? I would have sworn I did, and yet … But if I were wrong?'

"I'm not wrong!" Molly muttered, clutching her glass fiercely. "I'm not!"

"What?" asked Minerva, looking at her in surprise.

"I don't know; don't mind me." She brushed a hand across her face, trying to wipe away confusion and weariness. "I want to get home, Mina. Will you come with me?"

Minerva hurried over to Molly and wrapped her arms around her younger friend consolingly. Gently she began rocking her back and forth, humming a made-up tune and stroking her hair. She could understand Molly's panic. She had been in school with William Prewett … briefly. He had been a seventh year when she had come to Hogwarts for her first year. Even then he had had an uncontrollable temper and had terrified the younger students. She certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger … 'What am I thinking? Molly is my friend and this man should rather take care of her than scare the living daylights out of her. I won't let that … miserably bad father do anything to her, even if it means throwing myself between him and her!'

Molly trembled in Minerva's arms. Her short encounter with her father had shaken her up more than she would admit. And the look Arthur and send her father had been enough to freeze the fire's of hell! If those two men clashed together, there would be no guaranty for the outcome!

She felt panic constrict her throat and her heart doing a weird somersaulting motion. She was really anxious to get home in one piece.

After a few moments when she felt Molly had calmed down enough, Minerva rose to her feet and helped Molly up. One arm wrapped around the waist of the younger woman and the other hand supporting her elbow, she guided Molly to the door and down the long corridor. Molly became faintly aware of the commotion in the ballroom.

"I'm afraid we have to go through there but we keep to the walls and no one will notice us", said Minerva softly.

She didn't want to scare Molly more than she already was. Her friend only nodded numbly and padded on. Minerva was really worried. This really hadn't been such a great idea. How could they think Molly's parents would forgive her for the betrayal and besmirching of the family name?

The doors came into view and Molly stopped dead. Both sides were closed and in front of the doors stood her father nose to nose with Arthur, wands drawn and in a hissing fight. Her mother stood to the side with a stony face while Albus, looking furious himself, tried to get between the fighting men and calm them down.

Minerva's arm around her waist contracted and her eyes narrowed. Regretfully she looked down into Molly's upturned face.

"I'm sorry, love. We have to go through these doors because you can't apparate in the Ministry. You can do that", she said sympathetically.

Molly swallowed hard but after a moment she squared her shoulders and disentangled herself from her former teacher. With her head held high she stalked stiffly ahead, focusing on her husband's form and ignoring her parents.

"Arthur, darling, please let us go home", she said and Arthur turned away from his foe immediately, "I don't feel too well."

His eyes focused solely on her and he smiled a little tense. Forgotten was his fight with her father. Forgotten was his anger for the man's accusations. What mattered was his wife and their unborn child. Slowly he walked the few steps to her side and wrapped her in his arms. Molly had felt protected and loved in Minerva's arms already but it was nothing compared to what she felt now. Her head met his shoulder and she leaned against him. Arthur's lips formed a loving smile and he tightened his grasp a little, always careful not to squash the baby, before he leaned over a little and placed a feather-light kiss on the top of her head. After a few moments they broke apart reluctantly and Molly looped her arm through Arthur's while he placed a hand over her stomach subconsciously and fanned his long fingers out. Molly smiled sweetly down on her belly and placed a smaller hand over that of her husband.

"Let's go then, get the two of you into bed", joked Arthur lightly, completely forgetting Molly's parents as well as Albus and Minerva.

But before they could get far, Mr. Prewett stepped forward and punched Arthur hard in the face.

"Get your filthy hands of my daughter!!! How dare you!!!" bellowed Mr. Prewett at the top of her lungs.

Arthur stumbled back but caught himself quickly before he could pull Molly with him. He curled his hand into a tight fist and swung at Mr. Prewett. He hit the older man on the cheek bone and knocked him over.

"Never touch my wife or me again! She is my wife now and there is nothing you can do about it!!" yelled Arthur equally loud and infuriated.

"I'm her father, I can have the marriage ANNULED!! And you will go straight to AZKABAN!! My daughter will never see you again!!" screamed Mr. Prewett, a red vein popping out at the side of his neck.

"I knew you would try this", said Molly quietly. Suddenly she had the attention of everyone in the corridor. Her eyes blazed with an inner fire her parents had never seen in her before. "You cannot annul my marriage because I won't give my consent to it and ...", she took a deep breath before stroking her dress tightly over her swelling midriff, "... because I carry Arthur's child."

Molly just stood there, daring her father to say something or even try to hit her. Concealed by her purse, she had grabbed her wand. She would NOT go down without a fight. It was time to stand up to her parents and take her life in her own hands.

Mr. and Mrs. Prewett starred at their daughter for what seemed an eternity; neither of them was able to speak or even think straight. Albus stepped into the breach smoothly and smiled at the two fighting parties with a merry twinkle back in his eyes.

"Shall we go back to the party then?" he asked jovially, mock-bowing to his wife and offering her his arm.

Minerva looked worriedly from Molly to her parents to Arthur and back. She was waiting for the explosion. Stealthily her hand crept to her wand in the pocket of her dress and her long fingers wound around the handle. She wouldn't put it past William to hex his daughter here and yet with an abortion charm and Cruciatus Arthur before the lad was able to raise his own wand.

Albus sensed the rising tension as well as William sucking the magic from the air around them. Something big was coming but he would put himself in harm's way before either Molly or Arthur could get hurt.

"You are pregnant?" asked Ginevra almost inaudibly.

Her eyes were as round as saucers and her lips were ghostly white. Her little girl was joking surely. It was all a big trick. As if dictated by a strange force, she raised her wand.

"Accio pillow", she said, directing her wand at her daughter.

There was a muffled sound of a pillow hitting the other side of the door but her daughter stood there the same way as before. Molly looked confused for a minute or two before she started to laugh grimly.

"You really thought I made that up? Oh, mother, I always hoped you understood me better than that. I love Arthur and I would stop at nothing to be with him", she spoke softly, meaning every word of it but feeling her heart break none the less because her mother seemed more and more like a stranger.

"How could you? Why have you shamed yourself like that? How could you throw yourself away for ... that ... blood-traitor?" her father's confused voice reached Molly's ears.

William looked deflated, almost defeated, and obviously couldn't understand his daughter. What girl was stupid enough to throw away a chance to live in wealth for love? He had thought he had raised his daughter to be proud of the fact that she was a pure-blood witch of one of the richest and oldest wizarding families.

"I haven't 'thrown myself away', father! You wanted to sell me to the highest bidder and I refused to play along your silly game!" replied Molly heatedly.

Anger rose in her and she couldn't suppress it anymore. She had hoped that her parents would come around eventually, had hoped their unborn grandchild would turn the tables. Why had she been naive enough to believe that? Nothing would change her parents. They were too set in their ideologies. With heavy heart Molly turned to Albus.

"I'm sorry if we ruined this evening for you and Mina. Arthur and I better go home now. My desire to dance the night away was quailed", she said weakly.

Turning away from her parents, she walked towards the doors. Arthur shot his in-laws another nasty look before he followed his wife. Molly placed a hand on the door handle when she heard her father's voice again.

"Not so fast, missy! We're not done yet!"

Molly turned to answer her father but was cut off before she had a chance. A blinding curse hit Molly in her abdominal region and she felt the heartbeat of her child stop before she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.


	36. Chapter 36: Not my child!

5

**Chapter 36: Not my child!**

Arthur saw Molly crumple to the floor in slow motion. He tried to run to her, save her from hitting the floor, but his feet seemed stuck to the ground. From an immeasurable distant he heard Minerva's scream of shock. He couldn't spare a moment's thought for her. All his attention was fixed on the love of his life. Molly lay sprawled on the floor, ghostly white and unconscious.

Seeing her like that broke his heart. A scream formed in his throat and bubbled up, breaking free in an anguished plea full of pain and devastation.

"Molly! No!"

At last he was able to move again and rushed to her side. There he dropped to the ground and gathered his wife's limb body into his arms. Molly didn't react to him, no words were uttered, she didn't even flinch in pain. Arthur's heart broke into tiny, razor-sharp pieces, tearing his soul apart. Helplessly he shook Molly.

"Please", he begged.

Still no reaction. Sobs made his shoulders tremble and his head fell onto Molly's chest. Arthur buried his face in the crook of Molly's shoulder and neck, sobbing his heart out. He was convinced that he had lost his wife and their unborn child.

"Oh, Molly", he whispered only audible for her.

Soft arms encircled his shoulders and heaved him off Molly. Turning around angrily to snap at whoever it was, he saw the teary eyes of Minerva. She stroked his cheek and tried to muster a smile.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's", she said, trying to ward off panic with logic.

Albus knelt down on Molly's other side and placed two fingers onto the side of her neck and her steadily beating pulse. Suddenly, though, it faltered and Albus nearly fainted before it set in again. With strong arms he easily lifted Molly off the floor and carried her swiftly to the door.

"Minerva, I'll see you and Arthur in St. Mungo's", Albus commanded over his shoulder.

Hastening through the crowd in the Ball Room, Albus barrelled his way past dancing couples and astonished dignitaries. He didn't spare them a single glaze or muttered excuse. In record time he reached the Atrium since soon everyone stepped out of his way.

The Minister stood near one of the exists and just stared at his young friend in the arms of Albus Dumbledore.

"What happened?" he stuttered out, shocked to the core.

Albus brushed past him, almost rudely in his haste to get Molly to St. Mungo's. He glanced back over his shoulder, hissing his reply.

"Ask Mr. Prewett."

Before the Minister could ask any further questions, Albus had rounded a corner and run to the nearest fireplace. With a bit of wandless magic he summoned a handful of floo-powder and threw it into the flames. Instantly the fire turned green and shot up. Without hesitation he stepped into the flames and called out:

"St. Mungo's!!!"

Immediately he felt the rush of the flames and the whirling around which always occurred when travelling via floo-network. Albus tried desperately to hold Molly still in his arms and buffet the worst thrashes and turbulences.

Soon he arrived at the hospital and, still swaying alarmingly, he stepped out, hurrying over to the reception desk. He skidded to a halt and immediately addressed the witch at the desk.

"Emergency! Molly Weasley, 17 years old, 21 weeks pregnant, was hit by an unknown spell, unconscious, heart rate and pulse irregular!"

Albus rattled up all the facts, fighting his own panic and worries. What if she lost the child? What if she died? What if she could never again have children? What if ... ? What if ... ? A thousand questions ran through his mind, causing him to curse his analytical mind.

The witch didn't satisfy his expectations since she didn't jump up and into action immediately. Instead she just looked up, unmoved and calm, and jabbed her finger in the direction of the stairs.

"Fourth Floor, Spell Damage, ask for Healer Barneby."

Resisting the urge to give that insufferable witch a piece of his mind, Albus ran past her desk and towards the stairs. Taking two at a time, he rushed up to the fourth floor, arriving thoroughly winded. He leaned against the nearby wall for a second, trying to catch his breath and calming his wildly beating heart.

Suddenly a healer hastened towards Albus and instantly took charge. He lifted Molly carefully out of Albus' arms and carried her gently to a nearby cubicle.

"I'm Healer Barneby. The welcomedesk informed me of your coming. So what do we have here?" he muttered, without really addressing Albus but rather waving his wand over Molly and casting a few diagnostic spells.

"Molly Weasley, 17 years old, 21 weeks pregnant, was hit by an unknown spell, unconscious, heart rate and pulse irregular", repeated Albus as if on autopilot.

"I see, I see", mumbled the Healer, still concentrating more on Molly than on Albus and the information spilling forth from him.

He cast a charm that allowed him and Albus to see the imprint of the baby reflected on the top of the girl's stomach. Before he ended the incantation though, he suddenly rounded on Albus and eyed him sceptically.

"Are you related to the patient?" he asked in a colder voice than before.

Albus stared at him for a long moment. He couldn't be serious! Weren't there some more important matters ... ummm ... like Molly and her baby? Albus was more frustrated now and heaved a deep breath to launch a very serious speech.

"No, but her real parents are ..." he strated and was cut off by the healer.

"Then I have to ask you to leave", he said matter-of-factly. "Only relatives are allowed in."

Albus couldn't believe his ears. Again he wanted to pick a fight with the man and stay with Molly ...

"Where is she?!? Where is my wife?!?"

The almost feral scream of Arthur reached his ears at the same time he and drawn breath and slowly Albus let it out again. Now he could calmly go out, knowing that Arthur would be there with his wife and take care of everything. He stepped out of the cubicle and waved Arthur and Minerva over to him.

"Arthur! She is in here. The healer just started the tests", he called across the corridor.

Arthur corrected his direction and hastened towards Albus and his wife.

"Is she still unconscious?" he asked deeply worried.

Albus just nodded and stepped aside to let Arthur into the cubicle. Outside he hugged his wife, who looked pale and worn out. Her eyes were full with tears, threatening to fall, and fear for her young friend. Without hesitation she stepped into his wide open arms and embraced him with a strength he had never experienced before.

"She'll be fine", he whispered, trying to not only calm his wife but his own worries as well.

Minerva just nodded and fought the tears which were threatening to choke her. Silently she prayed to God on her friend's behalf.

"Please, God, let her be fine and the baby too!"

Inside the cubicle Arthur had made a beeline to Molly's side and hugged his still unconscious wife to his strong chest. He would fight for her even if it was the last thing he did. No matter what happened he would love her with all his heart.

"You are her husband?" asked the healer incredulously.

Arthur just nodded, not sparing the healer a second glance.

"She doesn't look old enough ..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! WILL YOU JUST MAKE SURE THAT BOTH MY WIFE AND MY CHILD ARE FINE?!?" roared Arthur, losing his composure and venting his anger over Mr. Prewett on the unfortunate healer.

Healer Barneby swallowed hard and nodded hastily, bending over Molly and resuming his work. Quickly he cast the spell, allowing him and Arthur to see the baby. Suddenly though Barneby's concentration was broken and the spell dissolved again. Molly had stirred and slowly came back to consciousness.

Moaning slightly from the almost unbearable pain in her torso, Molly fluttered her eyes open and instantly noticed Arthur looming over her. Her eyes filled with tears as her memory kicked in and presented her with the last events.

"A-Arth-ur", she breathed. "W-Where am I? ... The baby?"

Arthur tried to reassure her and smiled lovingly down on her and tightening his embrace around her, drawing a faint gasp from Molly. Immediately he relaxed his arm muscles again and looked down bashfully and apologetically.

"Sorry ... you're in St. Mungo's. They do everything they can. We're not yet sure about the baby, though", he said truthfully, knowing that Molly would never forgive him if he lied to her.

Tearfully Molly nodded and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"W-Where a-are Min-Minerva and Albus? I want Mina here", she whispered.

Arthur felt a bit taken aback but suddenly understanding flashed across his face. He nodded and made a move towards the door but was stopped short by Molly holding on to his hand. Frightened she stared at him, a silent plea on her lips. 'Don't leave me!' cried her heart and mind together but her lips were unable to form the words. They didn't have to since Arthur seemed to understand.

"Mina, Albus, come in here!" he called out, stepping close to his wife once again and wrapping his arms around her.

Molly sank gratefully against his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent. She felt some of her fears and anxiety slip away. Her family was with her. Now she could face the daunting news of the healer.

Again, and hopefully for the last time, the healer raised his wand and cast the spell to form a reflection of the inside of Molly's womb on the top of her stomach. Soon the images formed over the background of her beautiful dress.

The healer was all business now and quickly scanned the picture before him, analysing it and drawing conclusions. Finally he extinguished the spell and turned gravelly to Molly and Arthur, ignoring for now Minerva and Albus.

"I have a good and a bad news. I try to break them to you gently", he said and paused, waiting for Molly's nod. Then he started again: "First of all you were pregnant with twins."

Molly started to sob now and Arthur's arms wrapped more tightly around her. Minerva leaned over her friend and stroked her cheek lovingly, her own eyes overflowing with tears. Albus, on the other hand, swallowed convulsively and nodded towards the healer to go on.

"The one twin was a girl and she lay on the front of your womb. The curse that was fired at you hit her and ... I'm sorry, but it ... killed her."

Molly sobbed harder at that, burying her face into Arthur's chest and clinging to him as if he could somehow turn back time. Minerva's own tears fell down onto Molly's soft red curls and she cried silently for Molly. Arthur's eyes, though, her full of hate and anger. He swore then and there that he would kill his father-in-law the same way that man had just killed his little baby girl.

"Not my baby! Not my child!" wailed Molly, heartbroken and unable to in her grief.

She had felt the babies' kicks and movements. Over the last four month she had formed an unbreakable bond to them and now one of her little ones was gone forever, before it even saw the light of the outside world.

The healer swallowed hard and fought his own emotions. It was always hard to tell relatives of the demise of loved ones. But he had mentioned good news also. He clung to that.

"Your other twin is a little boy and he is alive and doing well apart from a slight shock over the curse and the loss of his twin. You will have to be very careful for the remainder of your pregnancy. I would recommend you stay here overnight for observation. In the next hours you will probably start bleeding and your body will reject the body of the dead twin. We will be monitoring you closely to ensure that the other twin is doing fine and your body isn't rejecting him too." For a moment the healer paused then moved slowly to the door. "I will leave you alone now and let the news sink in. Your room should be ready in a moment."

As soon as the healer left, Albus relaxed his rigid posture and leaned over Molly as well. Softly he placed his large and with the long spindly fingers over her abdomen.

"You have to be strong now, Molly, for the sake of your unborn son" he said softly, not without sympathy and love.

Minerva rubbed small circles into Molly's back and gently kissed the nape of her neck.

"I cann understand how you feel ... really I can ... the thought of losing Kathy is unbearable. But please, honey, try to think of the surviving twin. You will be a wonderful mother to him and someday he will have a sister."

Arthur was grateful that Albus and Minerva were here. He himself didn't know what to say. The devastation in his wife was robbing him of all rational thought and left him devoid of emotions other than uncontrollable anger. He wanted to rip Mr. Prewett apart the same way he had ripped their family apart before they really were one and his wife's heart.


	37. Chapter 37: Depression

**Chapter 37: Depression**

Molly came home from the hospital the next day. Little Nimué rushed towards her across the front lawn of the Burrow and hugged her tightly around the legs. She had been taken care of by her grandparents and was now overjoyed to have her uncle and aunt back. Ever since the nightmares had stopped, Nimué had become very close to her aunt. Molly was the only one who could charm a smile onto her lips.

Now Molly was only a shadow of her former self. The hostile reunion with her parents then the curse that had killed her little daughter and the traumatic miscarriage later that night in the hospital had taken their toll on her. Her eyes were hollow and devoid of emotions.

Arthur hovered near her and never let her alone. The Minister himself had given him time off to care for his young wife. He had held her in his arms the whole time Molly had been washed over with cramps. After hours of pain and incredible fear over losing their little son as well, Molly had screamed and blood and the still foetus of their daughter had slid out. Last night he had only left her for about half an hour to talk to his boss and the Minister after the healers had sedated Molly after she had lost their daughter.

For him his top priority was seeing Molly safe and sound again. He had really understood the depths of his feelings for her when he had been so close to losing her. Praying to God, he had begged the Lord to be able to take the pain from her. Seeing her like this had opened his eyes to what they had really made her go through. She was only 17 after all. Losing a child would break every woman.

Minerva had sobbed in Albus' arms, waiting outside the cubicle to give Arthur and Molly some privacy. She had been heartbroken for the girl, who had become like a daughter to her, but Arthur had seen the real shock which went deeper than just sympathy. She had a haunted look in her eyes which told Arthur that she had for a second seen herself lying on the hospital bed instead of Molly.

This morning Molly had been like a puppet, reacting automatically to Arthur and the healers. She hadn't talked or met anyone's eyes.

Now she stared blankly at the little girl clutching her legs and large tears came to her eyes. She choked back her tears and pried the chubby fingers off her skirt, turning away from Nimué. Her niece didn't understand what she had done wrong and started to cry silently too. Immediately her grandmother surged forward and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. Auntie Molly just needs peace and quiet for a while", she reassured her granddaughter quietly, hugging her to her chest and stroking her hair softly.

Mr. Weasley meanwhile was watching his son closely. He moved to his side and patted his shoulder.

"Go after her, boy. We will take care of Nimué ... she is our granddaughter after all", he supported his son.

Arthur nodded numbly and slowly walked forward. Leaning towards Molly, he wanted to wrap his arms around her but she moved quickly out of range and instead hugged herself. Her eyes were still blank but her posture was rigid and fearful. She didn't want to be touched ... especially not by Arthur.

----

Even a few weeks later Molly hadn't recovered from her depression. Arthur had tried everything starting from pancake breakfast with lots of syrup in bed to romantic candle-light dinners (cooked by his mother). Even Nimué in her own childish way had tried to draw Molly out of the cage of her own thoughts. Every morning she carefully crawled into bed with Molly and Arthur and snuggled into Molly's chest, placing both her tiny hands on Molly's stomach and saying good morning to her aunt and the baby.

Whatever Arthur and Nimué did moved Molly to tears. She wanted to reassure them that she was fine ... or at least getting there, feeling better every day because of their caring and loving but silent support and comfort. Every time she opened her mouth to talk to them a picture of her dead daughter rose in her mind and she closed her eyes and would grief all over again.

The healers had made her look at her daughter so that she saw how perfect the child already was and it had broken Molly's heart. The baby had been fully developed already and had looked so serene and beautiful except for the fact that she was dead.

Grief wasn't the only thing keeping Molly from speaking with Arthur. Anger had started to build up in her the moment the healers had taken the corpse of her daughter away. She wanted to kill her father for what he had done to her, for cold-bloodedly murdering his own granddaughter. She wanted to scream at Arthur for dragging her to the Ministry Ball in the first place when he had known for sure that they would meet her parents there. She wanted to scream at Albus for not getting her to the hospital sooner and perhaps saving her child. She wanted to punch Arthur for not grieving their daughter the same way she grieved her. He showed no pain, no tears.

Arthur grieved his daughter but had decided not to do it in front of his wife. At night, when he was sure that Molly slept, he snuck out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Many nights he would cry soundlessly and punch the table in front of him, imagining it to be Mr. Prewett.

Today was one of those nights. He sat at the table with his head buried in his arms and great sobs shook his body. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he jumped up, half expecting it to be Nimué having new and equally terrifying nightmares as before only now evolving around her aunt. As he looked around though he only saw the pregnant stomach of his wife. Immediately he jumped up and stared at her.

Molly looked up into her husband's lovely blue eyes, awash with tears, and felt her own anger and grief slowly slip away. So he did grieve their daughter?

Gently and hesitantly she cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked his cheekbone with her thumb.

"How many nights do you come here?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Arthur swallowed and leaned into her caress, cupping her hand with his. It was the only touch he felt safe with. He didn't want to scare Molly by moving to suddenly.

"Almost every night", he answered siftly.

"Why?"

"Because I grieve our daughter, Molly", replied Arthur, perhaps more forceful then he had intended. "Do you think me that cold-hearted?"

Molly closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her hand on his cheek trembled in her fear of Arthur and his wrath. Now he would think her incapable of doing her top duty as a wife. It had come to what she had feared most.

"Why are you here alone?" she asked finally, drawing on her courage to voice the question burning on her tongue since she had observed him through the door.

Arthur's face fell and he felt miserable for snapping at her. Without thinking but rather listening to his instincts, clamouring to hold his wife and be held by her, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. Her stomach was touching his and he felt the heartbeat and gently kicks of his son. Closing his eyes, he relished the feeling. Finally he opened his eyes again and leaned forward till his forehead touched hers.

"Because I wanted to be strong for you, Molly. I thought you would think less of me when I broke down in front of you when you are the one who carried our little girl and were in all this pain", he explained softly.

His lips were so close to hers ... then they were kissing, at first tenderly then with passion. Her body swayed shockingly close to his as she was held by his lips and the brush of his skin over hers, and she was flooded with love. She clung to him, gasping at the sweetness that overcame her as nothing had ever done before.

Pressed tightly together, their breaths mingled as their mouths slid hungrily across each other's. Her mouth opened beneath his and she could taste him for which she had longed since the night in the hospital. She touched her hand to his now-stubbled cheek, and his fingers tangled in her hair at the back of her head, tipping her head to deepen the connection of their mouths.

"I thought you didn't grieve her", admitted Molly barely audibly, tears brimming in her eyes. "But now I see that you do. I love you, Arthur. Please never shut me out again. I 'm not strong enough to go through life alone."


	38. Chapter 38: Once Upon A Stormy Night

_**A./N.: This is the second to last chapter of the story. I am sorry for keeping you waiting but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please drop me a review. **_

_**I wrote this chapter from Arthur's POV for a good friend of mine. (Right, I mean you, Sarah! ;) ) So let the fun begin.**_

**Chapter 38: Once Upon A Stormy Night**

Molly and Arthur spent the rest of the summer piecing together their family and having barbecues in their garden. After the initial shock over losing their daughter, Arthur had apologized for dragging Molly to the Ministry Ball and forcing her to face her angry parents. He had voiced his own guilt when speaking to Albus.

Both Albus and Minerva visited very often with Kathy. Nimué was always delighted when Kathy was there. In her childish way she tried to help Minerva and her aunt to take care of the baby in preparation for Molly's little boy. With a gentleness neither of the adults had thought she possessed, she held Kathy when she sat down and stroked her when she cried. Once she even scolded Minerva because the woman had felt frazzled all day and scowled down at her daughter.

"She's hungry!" she had cried, causing Albus to chuckle softly.

The look on his wife's face was priceless and the scowl in the little girl's eyes adorable. His chuckle earned him two intense glares from Nimué and Minerva, which in turn caused Molly and Arthur to laugh because Albus stumbled backwards in a mock faint and crumpled gracefully to the floor. Nimué had run over to him and sat astride on his chest.

"Uncle Alby, are you ok?" she had asked, worriedly peeking into his face.

Albus had opened one eye and laughed, hugging the child to his chest. Both adult women had then spent the rest of the afternoon watching the two men playing on the floor with Nimué.

When autumn came along and Minerva and Albus had to teach, Molly spent the days in Hogwarts while Arthur worked. She and Poppy took care of Kathy and Nimué. It had been Arthur's idea. He knew that his young wife had always wanted to be a healer and with Poppy she had an excellent teacher … and someone to keep an eye on her, which was very important for Arthur.

As the pregnancy progressed he became more and more worried for Molly. She had recovered well from the miscarriage of the twin but every now and then cramps would wash over her and Poppy would make her lie down for the rest of the day. It was better to have her observed than be sorry later.

And then in October Arthur bought a muggle contraption that scared Molly to no end. He called it a 'car' or more precisely an 'old Suburban'; it had four wheels and drove on its own accord. Arthur said it was _the _transportation for muggles. Molly wasn't too happy but resigned since Arthur seemed so happy and childlike, he reminded her of a boy with a new toy. Smiling indulgently she had agreed to a few rides in this strange vehicle. After the first ride she had been pale as a sheet and had longed for a broom. Arthur had had driving lessons while she had still been in school and was a competent driver. They just had had the bad luck of being stuck in heavy rain.

The winter was calm and cozy with Arthur and Molly spending their evenings in front of the fire, roasting marshmallows and kissing while Nimué was already asleep.

Christmas came and Molly became quieter and quieter by the day. Poppy saw the chance first and immediately informed Arthur that his wife was feeling a little under the weather. Arthur of course had known exactly what bothered his wife. It was after all the first Christmas she would spend without her parents. One evening he had snuck up to Albus office and constructed a plan to restore Molly's happiness. Poppy, Pomona and Minerva hadn't given Molly a lot of free time to contemplate her parents' absence. And Christmas itself had been a feast of joy and happiness. All the Weasleys had come together and had also invited Minerva, Albus, Kathy and his brother Aberforth. Poppy and Pomona had spent Christmas with Pomona's parents but had visited the day after Christmas. Molly had been radiant and positively glowing the whole time.

The same procedure had been repeated for New Years Eve. Molly had even woken Nimué up to watch the fireworks and the toddler had stood between her aunt's legs and gazed into the sky in wonder, clapping her hands together at the really big and beautiful explosions. Molly had looked so serene and beautiful in the multi-coloured light of the fireworks. And she had smiled lovingly onto her small family.

Now it was late January and Arthur begged Molly to go out with him for the evening.

"Just a visit to the cinema, please", he begged and put on his puppy-dog eyes and killer smile.

Molly couldn't resist him. Not when he looked so absolutely adorable and loveable at her. She sighed but she knew already that she would agree to go out with him. There weren't even three weeks left before her due day and then there would not only be a demanding toddler but also a screaming baby. Molly had no illusions that her quality time with Arthur would then be vanishingly rare.

"Alright, Arthur. I rather like those muggle animated pictures", she chuckled. "We have to get a babysitter for Nimué though."

"Already taken care of", assured Arthur quickly. "Poppy and Pomona will come by later. Nimué likes Poppy."

"I know", said Molly, before furrowing her brows and asking, "They are happy together, aren't they? They are good for each other?"

Arthur came over to her and hugged her carefully … quite an achievement considering Molly's midriff.

"They are good for each other", stated Arthur, kissing her forehead. "And we will enjoy ourselves tonight."

----

Arthur helped Molly sitting down in the backseat of the Suburban and then climbed behind the steering wheel himself.

"I hope you will feel better, Mollywobbles. When we get home you will lie down immediately and I let Poppy check you over."

"Don't worry. Those are just the same cramps I had sporadically over the last months", she assured him softly but her face was pale and her voice strained.

During the ride back home Arthur frequently looked at Molly in the rearview mirror. But as time passed by the snow falling all around them became heavier and Arthur could hardly see the road. Remembering the last road signs, Arthur knew there was nothing up ahead for another hour. The new mall with the cinema had been built in a remote area on the other end of the forest.

The icy road through the forest was dangerous. It was already dark between all those trees and Arthur couldn't really see where he was going.

"Molly, I can barely see the road ahead. We're going to have to pull over until the snow lets up."

He could tell by her moans that she wasn't too happy by the news and that her cramps really hurt her now, and he dreaded the reply that would surely follow.

"We can't stay here!" Molly cried to him. "Arthur, we can't!"

Molly tensed, dug her nails in the seat, and breathed heavily.

"Molly? OH NO, Molly, NO, you can't, NOT HERE!" Arthur's wide eyes said even more than his mouth. He slipped out from under the wheel, and climbed over the front seat to the back. "Molly?" Arthur kneeled in front of her, praying for an answer to present itself.

With her breathing returning to normal, Molly pulled herself up to sit as best as she could. She looked to Arthur, showing him her tear stained cheeks. For the first time in her life, Molly did not have an answer and she was afraid. This time, she looked to him, who might as well have been the only person on the earth then. Arthur would have been the only man she trusted if there had been millions.

"I can't drive, darling, I can't see anymore. I know we're out in the middle of this bloody forest ..."

Arthur looked around, not knowing what he was looking for. He took a minute to think. Folding down the middle of the back seat, he opened the access to the trunk. He knew what should be in there, what it all was for, and how to use it, but now he wondered if it carried anything they could use at all. In driving lessons they had informed him about how to care for accident victims but not how to deliver a baby on the backseat. Hearing her moan again, he pulled out two blankets and a pillow. Throwing them to the side, he reached back in and pulled out the first aid kit, stuffed with a little of everything. He locked the access again and turned to his wife.

"Molly, listen to me", Arthur began, "I am not trained to do this, but I've seen it done. I can't promise anything, but I am here, and I'll do my best. You have to help me." He laid out a blanket and the pillows on the seat for her. "Here, you need to lie down."

Molly nodded to him, still in some pain. She took his hand, and moved to the middle of the seat, letting Arthur help her lay. Then he turned slightly away from her and tried to conjure a patronus. A silvery mist rose from his wand but didn't form a weasel. His fears for his wife were clouding his happy memories.

"I've never done this before but Poppy talked me through the steps", she smiled to him, trying to make light of the situation.

She had noticed Arthur's trouble to conjure a patronus to inform Poppy. She herself felt too weak to even try but she would not show fear.

"I know." Arthur smiled at her, watching her rub her extended belly. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Oh, far enough to know that this child is going to be born in the back of a … c-car", Molly strained out the last few words before her breathing became laboured again.

Arthur took her hand this time, and eyed the second hand of his watch. Molly squeezed his hand with a mighty force that Arthur knew could tear through the thickest steel. He tried his best to hold in the pain she transferred to him, knowing however painful it was, she was in much more. He used his other hand, helping her to raise her head as the pain wreaked havoc on her body. Arthur watched her bare it, and it was then that he knew for sure he loved this woman more than anything in his life.

"Arthur." Her voice broke his train of thought. "Arthur, soon.."

He glanced at his watch, figuring the contraction lasted for almost a minute.

"Let me see how far apart they are."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW FAR APART THEY ARE!"

Her yelling could have been heard easily over the storm to anyone in the vicinity.

"It's okay, Molly, let it out", Arthur tried to encourage her, still holding on to her hand.

The snow plummeted from the sky like never before, muffling every sound from the outside world. It covered her screams, her moans and groans, and even her sighs of exasperation. Arthur kneeled beside her on the floor, holding her hand, pushing her onward at a time when she could have just as easily given up. That was what she felt like.

Molly gripped his hand, surprised to find it still with her each time she needed it. It was comforting to have him there and she thanked God that she wasn't alone. Feeling the pain swelling again throughout her back and lower stomach, Molly gripped his hand and prepared for the pain to escalate.

"Less than a minute, Molly", Arthur announced as she laid her head back down on the pillow for a minutes rest. The pain wasn't going away at all now, and Molly knew her son had dropped and was pushing against her spine.

"Ar-Arthur", she whispered to him. "You have to get me ready." She nodded to him, pulling at her dress.

Arthur froze for a second, unsure if he could do this. Swallowing his doubts, he committed himself to helping her, and to be the strong man she needed now. None of this was to be easy, not even for him.

Arthur helped her pull up her dress. He swallowed again, taking the velvety material from her hand, and slid down the rest from her bottom. He then covered her in the other blanket, thinking to himself of how beautiful she was, even so very pregnant. Knowing he had blushed, he tried to hide his face from her.

Moving back beside her, he again took her hand. Molly smiled at him, a soft "thank you" coming from her lips. He melted at her smile, and smiled back at her. For a moment their eyes locked, and they both knew how much they really loved each other.

"Oww!"

Molly let out a groan with the next waves of pain. Indeed they were getting stronger. She was now breaking out in a sweat, with droplets running down her face and neck. It scared Arthur, like he had never been scared before.

"I'll be okay", she told him, somehow knowing his thoughts. "Women have been doing this for centuries."

Still that did not ease his mind. She wasn't due for another couple of weeks, and two lives were depending on him.

Time moved forward slowly as the snow fell and the wind blew. Arthur kneeled beside her, still holding her hand, still whispering the occasional "You can do that" to her. He held a bottle of water to her lips when she would calm. He wiped the sweat from her brow. He did everything he possibly could to keep her spirits up. Looking at his watch once more, he counted the hours.

"It's been over three hours now, Molly. When we don't come home soon Poppy and Pomona will try to contact us", Arthur reassured her, knowing that they wouldn't really do that, assuming they enjoyed their quite time out.

"Arthur, talk to me."

"I am."

"No, tell me something … take my mind off this ..." She could now hardly breathe normally anymore, nor would her hand let go of his. "My water just broke. Soon, soon I hope", she said and looked to him.

"I was born in the kitchen on the table", Arthur admitted. Molly looked to him, quite unbelieving. "It's true. My mother will most certainly verify it. My parents had this antique bed and the healer thought it would fall apart if she had me there. Not much to say, just that I was quite early myself. I like to tease my mum, I tell her I wanted to surprise her. I didn't turn out too bad, or so she tells me and you wouldn't have married me."

Arthur noticed she had calmed a little, listening to his voice, his tale. He kept on, telling her anything and everything that popped into his head. He liked knowing he was helping her to relax. It helped him to relax.

She was surely to give birth soon, and help would come along, it was only a matter of time now for both. He again tried to conjure up a patronus but failed miserably.

Reaching over the front seat, he picked up his jacket, knowing she'd need it since the car was cooling down. The blanket she lay on was wet, and needed to be removed. He could not have her stay on it no longer.

She put up a mean fight as Arthur moved her, replacing the wet blanket with the dry one, and covering her with his jacket. She was hot and sweaty under the blanket anyway, and it would just get in the way of the birth. He needed to see what was going on. Not that he knew much about it, but he needed to know if he could see the child's head.

"Molly", he said softly, "I need to take a look. Is that okay with you?"

Opening her eyes, she nodded to him, not caring what anyone did to her now. Arthur lifted his jacket slowly, and tenderly rubbed her thighs while spreading them apart further.

"Molly, I can see the crown of the baby's head. Red hair, our baby has red hair like us."

Arthur smiled to her, and watched as she lit up with excitement. It was the encouragement she so needed now. Soon, so very soon it would be all over.

He watched as Molly went through another breathtaking contraction. He witnessed the slight movement of the baby outward, and then in again when it was all over, the crown showing a little more than before. He watched a stream of blood trickle, and knew he would have to help her to keep her from tearing too badly.

Stripping off his sweater, and then his shirt, Arthur tried to put his mind on the job before him. He laid his sweater over the back of the seat, and took his black undershirt to use as he needed. He opened the first aid kit, digging around for anything he could use. Scissors, suture kit, gauze, betadine, and pain killers. He'd need some after this.

Molly watched him, not believing how he was taking charge. If she had not known differently, she would have said he had done it before. It eased her mind a little, making way for the strength she still needed to get through this.

"Molly, how are you?" Arthur knew it was a stupid question, but he knew she needed to hear him, hear his voice speaking softly to her.

"Okay", she nodded. "I'm okay, thirsty …" Arthur reached over, digging for the bottle of water.

"This is all the water we have", he explained. She nodded, opening her mouth as he gently pressed the rim of the bottle against her lips.

Cleaning his hands the best he could, Arthur knelt beside her, talking to her, telling her everything he was doing.

"Molly, this baby is almost here. I'm using the betadine to clean you …" he trailed off, soothing her with the cool liquid. She opened to him, trusting him fully, and more than ready to have this baby. "I'm using my T-shirt to apply a little pressure, hopefully so you won't tear, or at least not too badly."

He felt her tense, and really come alive again. He pressed gently under the crowning, and touched the baby's head with the other hand, supporting it as it emerged.

"Push, Molly, push", Arthur urged her on, knowing she was exhausted. "Again, sweets, once more ..." Arthur watched, amazed as a tiny face appeared before him. "The baby's head is out, darling. Come on, don't give up now", Arthur pushed her on, urging her to push herself.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Molly.

The pain was way past bearable now, and Molly had heard Arthur's words. She knew the head was out, but it had taken all her strength to do that much. She closed her eyes, willing herself to listen to her husband, to draw on his strength to keep going. Her body felt weak. She looked to her love, thanking God that he was here. If something were to happen ... well she couldn't let herself think that way.

Molly buried her nails in the leather, tearing it to shreds easily. Pulling herself up, she could see the head, see Arthur supporting it, helping the shoulders to turn. The pain spiraled again, and Molly watched as Arthur guided out the tiny human being.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed again.

She slumped back against the pillow and closed her eyes, exhausted beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

Using his T-shirt, Arthur rubbed the baby briskly, cleaning off the mucus, blood, and the bluish-white covering that protected his skin, and nudged the baby to breathe.

"Molly, look, our little boy is finally here!"

With his words, the infant wailed. Molly heard his cry, and breathed deeply in relief. It was all but over. She heard her son cry, and Arthur was laughing. She rested her head on the pillows, so tired and yet so energized from the moment. Her boy. Her precious little baby boy.

Working quickly, Arthur used the suture kit to tie off the umbilical cord. He cut smoothly through the tough tissue between the ties he had placed, and separated mother and son.

"He looks wonderful, Molly", Arthur spoke to her as he looked over the infant once more. "Ten fingers, ten toes … and a little boyish charm", he added, making Molly smile.

Lifting the infant, he wrapped him in his sweater, and handed him to his mother. Molly gladly accepted the bundle, looking at her son for the first time. He was nothing short of perfect in her eyes. He did have red hair, beautiful blue eyes ... just like his father, she thought.

"Billy", Molly announced. Arthur looked to her and nodded.

"I like it."

"I wasn't sure because it's my father's ..." she added.

"Don't worry, I like it. Besides, look outside ..."

Molly gazed out the window, noticing that the snow had stopped and the wind calmed.

"Oh, my."

"We better get you cleaned up and then I will drive us home."

Molly held the tiny bundle while Arthur finished what he had started. The afterbirth soon came, and was easily discarded in his old T-shirt. He opened package upon package of gauze and used it to clean her, along with the last bit of water and what disinfecting wipes he could find. He knew she still hurt, and would be sore for some time, and wished he could do more for her. Helping her to move, Arthur removed the blanket from underneath her.

"Here, sit on the pillow, if you want to sit, you don't have to."

"I'd like to try, a little, maybe lean back on the door?"

Arthur arranged the pillow for her to sit on and helped her into position carefully. It was a delicate process with a little one in hand also.

"How does that feel?" Arthur questioned her softly.

"It's better, not good, but better. Thank you, Arthur."

Carefully she leaned over her sleeping son and kissed her husband. Arthur hungrily kissed her back. The thought that he could have lost her was still on his mind and terrifying. His kisses became softer and tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Molly, too, wept silently. Pure unadulterated joy filled her and flowed over her husband and son as well. But also tears of grief flowed down her cheeks. Her little girl …

Then her son stirred slightly and became the center of her attention.


	39. Chapter 39: The Truth Will Out

8

**Chapter 39: The Truth Will Out**

_A./N.: This is the__ second to last chapter of this story _

_PS: __A dear friend of mine send me this song. We both instantly thought of Molly when we heard it. I'm putting this on my profile for you to listen to and think of Molly losing her little baby girl. I enjoyed the song immensely but tell me what YOU think._

_And now to the chapter:_

Present time again:

Molly was still sitting in her kitchen with her head on her arms, sobbing silently into the fabric of her pyjamas. Her heart broke again at the thought of her little lost baby girl. She had never told any of her children about Lucius Malfoy or why their father hated that man so much, about the attempted rape, about their grandparents' hatred towards Arthur, about Bill's lost twin. She had been too afraid ... and as the years went by she had known her eldest would never forgive her her silence so she hadn't said anything.

Her body shook with sobs now and she couldn't hold back the anguished moans escaping her lips. Her mind wandered aimlessly to the unmarked grave of her daughter under the tall and strong apple-tree in the backyard from which all her children had gleefully harvested apples without knowing of their sister. Then her mind presented her with all the letters she had send her parents over the years.

It had all started as part of her therapy. After Bill had been born and Albus had discovered that she had still problems caring for Bill in the way a real mother would, he had made her write a long letter about every hurt-out her parents had inflicted on her. Molly had not intended to send the letter but by accident Arthur had send it out. The letter had contained her anger over the loss of her daughter, the happy news about Bill. She had recounted all the details she could remember of how he had been born, how he had looked the first time she held him in her arms, her feelings when she finally held her little baby in her arms. She had told her parents how much she loved Arthur and how happy she was as his wife. The only thing she had left out of the letter had been Naomi.

Her parents had of course not answered her ... she hadn't really expected them to. But Molly had decided that she liked telling her parents of her fantastic life. She wanted them to know that she was still alive and enjoying life whole-heartedly. She wanted them to see that no matter what they did to her she would still be standing.

Over the years she invited her parents to Bill's christening, informed them of her starting career as a healer, told them about her second pregnancy, told them about Charlie being born, Percy, the twins, Ron and finally Ginny. She had invited them to all the important family gatherings, christenings, birthdays, anniversaries, graduations and now the first wedding. Hope was the last to die.

Neither her father nor her mother had ever answered one of her letters or had come to their house. After the disastrous ball in the Ministry both she and Arthur had avoided all Ministry functions. They had gone to the Charity Ball in St. Mungo's or Arthur had gone to the mandatory Ministry functions alone. Neither one had met her parents again. Through the daily prophet Molly kept up with her parents' official life though. She hoped that in the end they would come round.

Arthur was of course supportive and calmed her down when she cried herself to sleep. He loved her and their children with all his heart. Especially their little daughter had him wrapped around her little finger. When Molly and Arthur had heard the news that they had a daughter they had laughed and cried, both remembering and rejoicing.

Molly was brought out of her dark thoughts by a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder and another hand lifting her head off her arms. Jerking violently, Molly bolted upright and faced the intruder. She met the blue eyes of her eldest son and swallowed hard.

Whenever she felt weak, sick or generally as if she wasn't living up to her role as mother she didn't want one of her children to see her like that. Bill had seen her in that state more than once though and she had been disgusted with herself every single time ... and now she didn't have the excuse of being pregnant.

"What is wrong, mum? Why are you crying?" asked Bill softly, stroking Molly's hair out of her face. "Is it because I'm marrying and leaving the family?"

Molly shook her head slowly from side to side to indicate that this wasn't the reason for her sadness. She was still reeling with the realization that she had been caught red-handed by her son. Not just any son but the son she most wanted to keep the past from. How could she positively tell him that his own grand-father had tried to kill him? How could she tell him that he had initially been just a means of making his parents' illegal marriage legal and valid? How could she tell him about his dead twin sister? Surely he would hate her when he found out.

"Mum?" he asked again, worried by her silence and shocked by her obviously hysteric behaviour for more tears had began to cascade down Molly's face.

"I-I'm f-fine, Bill. Never fear and certainly don't worry. You should be in bed. Tomorrow is your big day", she tried to reassure him somewhat lamely.

"No, I should be right here", Bill corrected her and stood his ground. "Dad woke up because you weren't in his bed and I can't sleep because I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. We heard you crying when we wanted to settle down in the living room and Dad told me to come here and take care of you."

"He what?" asked Molly hoarsely.

She couldn't believe her husband would deliberately put her in such an awkward situation. He knew after all how she felt and could easily guess what bothered her at the moment.

"Well, I thought our boy had a right to know now", came Arthur's voice from the door.

He was resplendent in his blue flannel bathrobe over his maroon pyjama and brown slippers. His balding head shone softly in the candle light but his eyes behind his thick glasses sparked brighter. He was still the man Molly had fallen in love with ... even if she was angry with him at the moment.

"Arthur, are you sure?" she asked insecure.

Bill watched both his parents with great interest. Normally there were no real big secrets between them. He knew his parents had married right after school and that he had come along shortly after. But what was this secrecy about?

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" he asked cautiously.

Molly looked down on her hands, clutched into fists in her lap. She was unable to look up into Bill's eyes. Feeling as if facing the gallons, she looked up into Arthur's eyes, silently begging him to start what would be the hardest conversation they would ever have.

"Bill, we have to tell you something", Arthur started.

----

Molly observed her boy carefully. He was pale as a sheet and looked as if he would keel over any moment now. She and Arthur had told him everything, only leaving out the intimate details (their son really didn't have to know about their physical relationship). Bill had been silent throughout the story but both Molly and Arthur had seen him curl his hands into tight fists at many points of the story and had noticed the tightening of his jaw muscles. It was an insight on not only his parents' lives but also some of his former teachers' lives.

Bill stared at them, his mouth slightly open as his mind searched aimlessly for the words he wanted to say. Unfortunately for him, only the words he didn't want to say came out.

"How did you two have a right to keep my sister from me? How did you have the right to keep our grandparents from us!?"

"First off, Bill, we didn't keep your grandparents from you they chose to stay idle ... Your mother tried many times to get them to meet the lot of you and interact but they were too prideful to do so", Arthur replied, hoping to keep his son in check with his facts but hopefully not make the situation worse with his raised voice.

In all reality it was only like that because of the raw emotions bubbling inside him as he remembered everything they talked over, and as he looked at the crying form of his wife, listening to what her son had to say and taking it all in like a sponge, absorbing every emotion he conveyed in his words.

Bill nodded to his father, unwilling to retort anything and then he continued.

"Dad, why did you two keep my sister from me though? I could've known years ago ... You could've explained when I was a child we would've had a sister but something happened to her. And then when I was older the twin part and the fight could have come in. But why were you waiting until now?"

"Because, Bill ... we were worried that you would be so put out with us if you knew we hadn't told you sooner so we resolved to not say anything at all."

"How is that a resolve?" he all but chided quietly; it was more of a query.

"It wasn't", Molly replied, her voice low and defeated. "And I'm sorry that it had to end this way and that you had to find out now ... I hope you can forgive us for keeping it from you, Bill. It was just too much of an open wound to open it once more back then. And later I was happy ... too happy with the way things were that I was just plain afraid to destroy our own little idyll."

Bill stared at his mother for a while before smiling slightly as tears filled his own eyes. He came to his mother's side quickly and embraced her tight as she let out her tears and worries on his shoulder. He rested his head, long red hair resting on her shoulder and thick, hot tears falling onto her bosom. She closed her eyes and held him close, the love and sorrow they both felt radiating towards each other in that moment.

Arthur stood over them and wrapped his arms around both his wife and his eldest son. He knew his wife was mourning their daughter all over again and Bill finally understood why something had always been missing until Ginny had been born.

"Mum? Can I ask you something else?" Bill asked tentatively, slightly disentangling himself from his parents' arms. He waited for his mother's nod before taking a deep breath and asking his question. "What did you name her?"

"Wynonna ... it means 'firstborn daughter'. We ... we thought it appropriate ..." muttered Molly, casting her eyes down once again. "A-and we wanted something with a W ..."

"I love it, Mummy", Bill said sincerely and embraced his mother again with all the love in his heart. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he swallowed a few times convulsively. "I just wish she could be here tomorrow ..."

----

Harry and Ron stood together and waited for new guests to arrive and be seated. Suddenly Ron, being bored since most of the guests had already arrived, peeked at the guest list and noticed something peculiar.

"Oy, mate", he shoved Harry and pointed at the very bottom of the list, "have you noticed this? Behind those names is a query mark and only the first names are listed. What's up with that?"

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder at the long list in Ron's hand and scanned it quickly until he saw the names Ron had been talking about. They were William and Ginevra.

"Are those referring to Bill and Ginny? ...

"No, they can't. Both are here already and Mum wouldn't put Bill's names on the list ... and surely not with a query mark behind it. I mean it's HIS wedding after all!"

"Well, then who the hell are William and Ginevra?"

"I suppose that would be us", said a gruff male voice behind them.

Harry and Ron whirled around and came face to face with an elderly couple. They were both well dressed and looked very wealthy. Ron's eyes bugged out at the sight of the gold watch peeking out of the waist pocket of the man. Harry eyed the newcomers strangely. It was plain that Ron didn't know these people ... so they couldn't be relatives ... they sure didn't look like relatives. Harry looked more closely at them and noticed the woman's crystal blue eyes. They were vaguely familiar but a lot colder than he could remember ... wait! Remember? Where did that come from?

Ron eyed those strangers warily too. The woman had a lot of his mother in her. And the man had Molly's stature, compact-like, small and a little plump. Actually this man was plumper than Molly ever had been and especially than she was now. The last two years had really taken their toll on her and Harry saw it again very clearly.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Ron again, still eyeing the couple carefully.

"William and Ginevra ... apparently", answered the man vaguely before asking a question himself. "Would you please tell me where we are seated, young man?"

Ron glared at them and was about to shoot back angrily when Harry took the list out of his hands to check where their seats were. He furrowed his eyebrows after a second and looked at the list more closely. Ron noticed and shoot his friend a questioning glance.

"What, mate?"

"Your mother forgot to ... look, there are no seats for those names", answered Harry.

Ron and he immediately became more suspicious. What if they were the victims of a Confundus charm? What if those two were death-eaters and tried to sneak in? Ron leaned closer to Harry and whispered into his ear so only he would understand.

"You stay here and I go and talk to Mum. She'll know what to do", he whispered. Then he straightened up again and addressed the guests, "I will ask my mother about this. Surely this is only a mix-up."

Then he hurried off.

----

Ron raced into the kitchen where his mother was just casting a freshening up spell on Fleur's bridal bouquet. He also saw Ginny standing in a corner with Gabrielle, fixing the girl's dress for her. She tugged here and there to straighten it or accentuate the swelling curves of the girl. Fleur was still upstairs with her mother though, probably getting dressed.

"MUM!!!"

"Ron, really! Must you yell like that? Manners are important, especially today. Now what is it?" Molly asked sharply, more than a little short-tempered due to her nervousness.

"There are two guests here who have no seats ..."

"That is impossible, Ron. We checked and double-checked the list and the available seats", said Molly shortly.

"So where do we seat William and Ginevra?" Ron asked huffily.

Molly jerked and whirled around. Her face had lost all colour and her eyes and lost the happy expression they had held only a split second ago. With obvious effort she relaxed her tense muscles and answered Ron as calmly as she knew under those circumstances.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. They won't come ..."

"But, Mum, they are here."

For a moment Molly only stared at her son. Surely Ron was joking! But he didn't know who they were and surely he wouldn't play a prank on her today. He was not Fred or George after all. Molly tried blinking back her tears but they overwhelmed her and she let a small sob escape her lips before wringing her hands and embracing her son quickly, nearly knocking him to the floor. He blinked and caught his footing as he patted his mother's back.

"Mu-Mum, what is it?! Why're you ... ahh ... hugging me so tight!? MUM GEROFF!"

Molly let go and laughed as she kissed his cheek and ran through the kitchen to the front door. Arthur was standing there and she hugged him tight also.

"Arthur, they're here", she mumbled up at him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I know", he replied lovingly as he hugged her back.

A small part of him joined Molly in her elation but mostly he was wary of his in-laws. Arthur didn't trust this situation at all. What were they up to? Why had they come all of a sudden after years of silence and ignorance? They had never met Bill so it couldn't be for his wedding. And Prewett had tried to kill his daughter the last time he had seen her ... Arthur didn't trust this whole situation at all. He would stick to Molly like glue and make sure she was safe.

Both Weasleys hurried towards the festival tent in the back of the garden (this way Wynnona would be there). Arthur was aware of Ron and Ginny following them but Molly was too intent on her parents to notice. From a distance he could already make out his father-in-law. But before they could reach him, Molly was suddenly stopped by a young woman with flaming red hair, like the majority of the present.

"Aunt Molly, thank God I finally found you!" Naomi screeched and wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman. "I was looking all over for you and Arthur!"

Artemis, too, moved over to them and shook hands with Arthur before hugging his niece one-armed. Ron shook hands as well and grinned at his really cool uncle. Bill had spent the last years in Egypt as a curse-breaker because of his uncle and him helping his favourite nephew into Gringotts. After he had been forced to leave the country due to Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, he had escaped to Egypt and build up a good career as a curse-breaker himself. After You-Know-Who had been vanquished Artemis had come back to England to care for his daughter. Naomi had been more than thrilled to have her daddy back.

"Hey, my man", greeted Artemis his brother but almost instantly noticed the distracted look in his eyes. "What is wrong?" he asked more quietly.

"Could you get the kids somewhere else?" asked Arthur equally quiet.

"I could try but you know your brood better than I do", replied Artemis, chuckling softly at his brother's expression.

"Nice, bro", huffed Arthur, then he turned serious again, "My in-laws are here."

"You're serious!" exclaimed Artemis, forgetting to whisper. "Where?"

"Zip it, man!" hissed Arthur. "Over there ... see them?"

Artemis immediately tried to hustle the kids away but they resisted him easily. They were very interested in finding out who those two strangers were. Ginny actually stood on tiptoe to get a better look while the twins bugged Ron about every detail about them from when he was talking to them.

Molly's eyes were still glued to her parents and she didn't pay any attention to her children what so ever. Slowly she stepped past them all and towards the imposing figure of her father.

"You came?" she asked as if they were a fata morgana which would disappear any moment now. "You actually came?"

"Apparently", answered William icily.

Arthur immediately stepped close to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders protectively. Under the cover of his dress robes he held his wand in a death-grip, ready to defend his wife and his children. There was no way between heaven and hell William Prewett would take away another member of his family.

"Mr. Prewett", he greeted his in-law as icily and nodded curtly to him. "Mrs. Prewett."

"WHAT? PREWETT? Like in Mum's Prewett?" the twins cried out, causing the surrounding people to stop their conversations mid-sentence.

Ron and Ginny were also staring at the stranger with new interest. Could those two really be their grandparents? That would be a first. Ron caught a glimpse of Hermione's dress as she moved closer to him and stood beside him and Ginny, silently supporting both of them. Harry also came to stand beside Ginny. His eyes were fixed on Molly though. Ron followed his gaze and noticed that his mother was paler than usual and seemed to sway slightly.

Molly's thoughts were still reeling and her world seemed to revolve slowly around her. Her parents were at her son's wedding! Somehow she couldn't really grasp that fact and wrap her mind around it. On the one hand she was exhilarated to have drawn a reaction from them, finally, but the bigger part was afraid on behalf of her children. She only just told Bill the truth and none of the other children knew anything. The fresh memories of Wynnona had left fresh wounds on her soul and now she had to face the two people responsible for this. Her knees shook and she had to lean on Arthur to remain upright.

"H-how are you?" she asked in an attempt to be hospitable and make conversation. She had not heard the twins' former question.

"We are fine, thank you", her mother answered her and tried a careful half-smile.

"How about showing us our seats?" asked William instead and overrun any other attempt at conversation.

"Of course", muttered Molly, suddenly transformed back into a shy little schoolgirl.

She just wanted to turn around and show them the way when Arthur stepped in the way of William and put his hand on the man's chest.

"You haven't answered my sons' question", he growled.

"Arthur, please", whispered Molly.

She really didn't want to make a fuss and cause a scene at her son's wedding. But Arthur didn't let William through and still glared at him. William grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed painfully before dropping it carelessly. Then he turned to the twins to answer their question.

"It most certainly is 'like in Mum's Prewett', I should say. Especially considering the fact that I am her father", he answered coldly, taking his grandchildren's appearance in from head to toe, causing Molly to be thankful for the fact that they all wore their best dress robes.

The twins' mouths dropped to the ground and they stared at their grandparents. Ginny leaned against Harry for support.

"Bloody hell", muttered Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly screeched, blushing furiously.

Ron instantly hunched his shoulders and turned bright red. Molly was horrified by her son's outburst. William though guffawed loudly and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"That's it, my boy!" he roared. "A real man always says his opinion ... even if it's swearing. Don't let you mother put you down."

Molly stared at her father next with her own mouth hanging open most unbecomingly. Her mother came over and placed her finger under her daughter's chin and gently closed her mouth. She smiled shyly at Molly and let her finger rest under her chin before softly tracing Molly's jaw-line.

"Let him, Molly. You know how he is ... being manly is everything for him", said Ginevra quietly, still cupping her daughter's face with her hand. Then she added even more quietly and with downcast eyes, "I missed you."

Both Ginevra and Molly teared up and suddenly Ginevra hugged her daughter, rather awkwardly. Molly stiffened and tried to fight the hug but only momentarily before succumbing to it and leaning against her mother. William watched both women and obviously had to fight his own tears.

"We didn't know if we were welcome to the family anymore until we got the invitation to Bill's wedding", he explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur. "Molly must have sent you millions of letters about everything going on in this family."

"Not in the last few years", said Ginevra and hugged her daughter a little tighter.

"It wasn't as if you answered any of them ... so what was the difference?"

Arthur's voice began more and more aggressive. If Ginevra and William wanted to make it all sound like Molly's fault, they would have to face his opposition. Before the fight could get out of hand though, events to a turn for the worst.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MOTHER!!!" roared a male voice over the crowded backyard. "IF YOU HURT HER AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Bill was running towards William with his wand in hand and a menacing glare in his eyes. It was clear to everyone that he hated the new guests. Fleur tried to catch up to him and stop him from doing something foolish.

"Bill, please, it iz our wedding", she tried to appease her groom.

"THIS BASTARD KILLED MY TWIN SISTER!" roared Bill and lunged for his grandfather.

"WHAT?" the rest of the Weasley children screamed all as one. "You KILLED our sister?"

Charlie looked at Ginny for a moment, completely thrown, before realising that Bill had said 'twin sister'. With his mouth hanging open then closing with a snap he was by his brother's side and held his own wand to William's throat. Carefully he glanced over at his mother before jerking his head. Ginny instantly caught on and walked over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her and stepping between her mother and grandmother.

"Mum, what is going on here?" Charlie asked, never taking his eyes off his grandfather's face.

"Charles, put that wand away ... even though I love this sight and your grandfather deserves it", ordered Arthur with a smirk on his face. "Please get your siblings into the house, Bill. Your mother and I will be there in a minute. Could you please tell your siblings the short version of things? I would love to have a little chat with your grandfather."

_A./N.: Ok, next chapter should be up by Sunday and will be called Disastrous Wedding. Sorry for leaving you hanging here but this chapter is already way longer than I thought it would be and I'm not even half through with what I had planned. :) I hate plot bunnies sometimes. Hahaha_

_LG Andrea_


	40. Chapter 40: Disastrous Wedding

_A./N.: This is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Please Read and review._

**Chapter 40: Disastrous Wedding**

As soon as the children had entered the house, Arthur turned to his father-in-law and fixed him with a stern look.

"If you ruin my son's wedding, Mr. Prewett", growled Arthur aggressively, "I'll make sure you regret it. My children have every right to be mad at you ..."

"No, they haven't", protested William vehemently. "We are family. You should keep them in check."

Molly audibly gasped for air and was now glaring fiercely at her father. It was one thing if he insulted her or gave her the silent treatment but she would be damned if she allowed him to talk bad about her children! Side-stepping Arthur, she invaded her father's personal space and drew herself up to her full height.

"Well, father", she spat out, glaring at him with all her might, "what did you expect? That my children will welcome you into the family with open arms after you weren't in their lives before. Did you think you show up here and everything is forgotten? Somehow I never thought you that gullible, that stupid ... that ignorant! Bill has every right to be angry with you. You were after all the one who ... who ... ," Molly ran out of steam and felt her grief overwhelming her again. She swallowed hard a few times and finally found the courage to go on. She whispered, "You tried to kill him because you hated me and wanted to hurt me. You succeeded in killing his twin sister. Then you don't even have the decency to come and beg my forgiveness."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she had to fight to keep hysteria at bay. Arthur was immediately by her side and supported his wife. His arms snaked around her body and held her close, trying to pull her gently away and lead her back into the house but Molly resisted him. She had one more question for her parents.

"Did you really hate me that much?" she asked, the raw wounds on her soul evident. "Is your hatred the reason you kept away from your grandchildren?"

Ginevra closed her eyes, revealing her own hurt in the pained expression on her face. She also had suffered under the years of estrangement and only recently found the strength to oppose her husband. Hesitantly she stepped closer to her daughter.

"Oh no, sweetheart", she pressed out through her own tears, "we didn't hate you." Softly, ready to withdraw at any sign of discomfort or hostility, Ginevra wrapped her arms about Molly and gently drew her to her bosom. "You just delivered a swift and painful kick to our ego and pride as pure-bloods. But after out anger, unjustified we admit, cooled down, we knew you wouldn't be overjoyed to see us on your doorstep. We thought you would hex us as soon as look at us. We were too afraid and too ashamed to face you, Molly. Please believe me ... and one day perhaps you'll be able to forgive us."

Molly was overwhelmed by emotions and sobbed into her mother's shoulder like the child they had forced to grow up all those years ago. But again the moment was wreaked by Bill's angry voice, this time accompanied by his siblings. Charlie looked as murderous as a Hungarian Horntail with his wand drawn. The twins had for once no merry twinkle in their eyes and approached the scene ready to do battle. Ron and Harry had both hands full with restraining Ginny who was fighting tooth and nail to get a hand on her grandparents. Hermione jogged beside her and talked earnestly to her.

"I sure as hell will never forgive you!" Bill yelled angrily. Molly sighed heavily and disentangled herself from her mother's embrace. Smiling apologetically at her, she turned then around to face her temperamental children. Arthur's chest had puffed out, though, and he was apparently more than proud of his offspring, causing Molly to chuckle softly at his sight.

"Now, now, you all. I appreciate your protectiveness on my behalf but ..."

She was almost rudely interrupted by Bill who softened his actions with the deep love which shone out of his eyes.

"Mum, it's more than protectiveness", he explained softly. "They hurt you so much and now they just show up on my wedding day and expect you to forgive them. How could they expect that? We have no proof that they really are sorry!"

"You want proof, young man?" challenged William.

Molly sighed again, heavily. Her eyes darted from her son to her father and back again. Now she knew where Bill's and Percy's stubbornness, righteousness and urge to proof themselves came from. Then she caught her mother's eyes again and both witches had to hide their smiles, thinking obviously the same. But Molly pulled herself together before the fight could escalate.

"Please, Billy!" she called over the heated voices of both men. "You were right. This is your _wedding day_! Could we discuss the rest later? Or are you planning on leaving immediately after?" she asked her father.

William shook his head at the same moment as Bill nodded his agreement to Molly's first statement. Again the relation between them was obvious and undeniable. Arthur laughed whole-heartedly at the scene and winked at his wife.

"You were right to name him after his grandfather ... Let's find out if Ginny resembles her grandmother", he joked, nearly killing himself choking at the sight of Ginny pulling a face at the suggestion that she resembled a grandmother she had never met before.

----

The ceremony went smoothly from there on. Molly was beaming, radiating warmth, love and happiness. Her first, her little boy was marrying! Her parents were there to celebrate with her! Her friends supported her as always.

Every now and then she noticed Bill glancing over to his sister's grave. Every time he did Fleur squeezed his hand lovingly, giving him her strength and support. Molly's own eyes flowed over with tears, remembering her losses. They had been people who should be here today, rejoicing with her in her son's happiness.

Wynonna was just the first in the line. She was Bill's twin and would surely be in Charlie's place if she were alive. Molly looked over to where her other twins sat. George was now distinguishable because of his severed ear but he and Fred were still one soul split up into two bodies. She wondered, not for the first time, if Billy and Wynonna would have been the same way or if there would have been a difference because of the boy/girl thing.

And then there should be Albus, Bill's godfather. She still couldn't believe he was dead. As soon as her thoughts turned to Albus, her eyes searched Minerva and Kathy, sitting close together a few seats behind Molly. Minerva was obviously thinking along the same lines since her eyes were red with unshed tears and she grabbed Kathy's arm hard. Poppy and Pomona sat next to her as well and Poppy leaned over to pat Minerva's hand reassuringly.

Molly faintly heard Ron's whisper as she turned back around.

"I still can't believe that we didn't notice a damn thing. Dumbledore and McGonagall married and with children. Pomfrey and Sprout in a gay relationship ... oh, sorry, marriage with _children_ and Mum helping them conceive those kids when she was a trainee in St. Mungo's. And what is this business with my long lost grandparents? Dude, I think I'm going nuts", he muttered feverishly to Harry and Hermione.

Arthur's chair vibrated next to her own and Molly had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. She briefly met Arthur's eyes and both of them hastily looked away for fear of losing their composure. Trust Ron to sum up the events nicely and to the point!

With some effort she dragged her wandering mind back to Bill and Fleur. Bill was just about to say his vows and Molly's eyes now moistened with the realization that her boy was really getting married and would leave the Burrow forever. Then she felt Arthur's hand clasping her hand lovingly and gently forcing her to look up into his sparkling blue eyes. Both were remembering their own wedding day without regrets. Molly was only faintly aware of Bill saying 'I do' and being answered by Fleur. Her husband's eyes held hers and reassured her of his undying love.

----

"So, father", Molly began as they walked together to the tent, where the after party was in full swing. "What made you and Mum come today? After all these years ..."

Molly held her wine glass tight and her father held his shot glass even tighter as he took in a deep breath.

"If you can ever believe the next words I say ... you're mother and I did miss you. I never meant to hurt you, Molly ... I was so vindictive, so utterly pompous and ignorant back then but I never thought I'd ... I'd ..."

He looked down and Molly stopped as did he when they came just outside the tent. She looked into his eyes, her own haunted.

"Never thought you'd kill my child?" she finished his sentence for him.

William nodded, gulping and staring at his shot glass.

"Molly, I hope you can forgive me. That's what we came here for ... your mother and I ... a truce. And, well, to meet our grandchildren", he said and smiled awkwardly, waiting for her to tell him she forgave him, that she still loved him and was still his little girl.

Before she could say anything, Molly whirled around at the sound of Kingsley's strong voice emitting from his patronus.

"The ministry has fallen ... Scrimgeour is dead ... They're coming."

She took one look at her father before running to her husband as they both drew out their wands. Everything seemed to fade into slow motion as the patronus' words came to a realization point in William's mind. He couldn't let anything happen to his daughter ... not before they were at an understanding or ever. He had loved his little girl all these years, and Molly had loved her father. But fate, or whatever he cared to call it, had kept them apart. Their animosity had kept them apart. Her choice in a husband and their remaining twin and the events that left him twin-less had kept them apart and William couldn't keep from her or his grandchildren any longer.

Molly didn't pay her father any heed. All her thoughts were racing towards her husband and her children. She was frantically searching Ginny, Ron and the twins, the youngest of her offsprings, the ones who would need protection most. She caught a glimpse of the twins then. They were standing back to back and fighting off death-eaters easily. George's hand disappeared into his pocket while Fred darted forward to knock out an attacking death-eater then he turned to his twin. Both sneered and closed their eyes. Molly's heart skipped a few beats at the sight. Were they out of their minds?! Closing one's eyes during a battle could mean sure death! Then she noticed the little decoy in George's hand and knew they would be fine. Trusting her sons to fend for themselves, Molly turned around again and rushed off in the opposite direction.

"Ginny! Ron!", she yelled. "Oh God, where are you? Answer me!"

But no answer came. Molly bumped into a figure as she raced across her backyard. For a moment she was too caught up in the battle to distinguish friend from foe and drew her wand. But the other person was faster and knocked her wand aside.

"Damn it, Molly, don't you know it's dangerous to point your wand at people?" Arthur asked irritated but also relieved that he had found her.

"In case you haven't noticed, THERE IS A BATTLE GOING ON!!!" screeched Molly, glaring at her husband momentarily before lunging past him and shooting a hex at Bellatrix Lestrange who had snuck up behind Arthur. Quickly the other witch disapparated and left Molly alone with Arthur. "I think pointing your wand at people is now the point. Arthur, have you seen Ginny or Ron?"

"Ron is with Harry and Hermione but I haven't seen either of them for a while. I'm looking for Ginny myself", Arthur panted out, panic showing in his eyes.

Molly felt her heart sink and hit bottom. Her little girl was fighting out there alone. Without a word to Arthur, without really thinking she stormed back in the midst of the battlefield. Running past Bill and Fleur, fighting like one, she saw Bellatrix again.

The black-haired witch was towering over a fallen Ginny menacingly. Molly felt her blood turn to eyes and her heart stop beating. No, this couldn't be happening! She had lost one daughter but she wouldn't lose this one as well. She swiped her lose hair angrily out of her face and hitched up her dress robes. Running forward, she firmly planted herself between her daughter and Bellatrix.

Immediately she felt Ginny's arms being wrapped around her legs and her face being pressed into the back of her knees. The violent trembling told Molly that her little girl was crying.

"Oh, Mum, I'm so happy you're here", Ginny whispered.

"Oh is baby girlie afraid ... is little princess hiding behind mummy's skirts?" taunted Bellatrix in her singsong voice.

Molly drew her shoulders up and faced Bellatrix bravely. She would not back away and let that maniac kill her only daughter.

"Get off my land, Bellatrix, and I let you live", threatened Molly more firmly than she felt at the moment.

"Or what, Molly? You'll throw your knitting at me? I'm shaking in my boots", teased Bellatrix, laughing in Molly's face.

Before either woman could raise her wand though, Fred came racing towards them.

"Ginny, Mum, shut your eyes", he yelled from afar.

Ginny, having enough experience with her brother's inventions, instantly obeyed his order and closed her eyes tightly. Molly and Bellatrix on the other hand stared at Fred as he drew back his arm and threw a small silver globe between the two witches. Bellatrix started to laugh.

"Oh no, a marble. Save me!" she joked and squatted down to inspect the thing more closely.

Molly, being familiar with Fred's and George's inventions, was more careful and took a step back. She was not sure what this thing resulted in but prudence is the better part of valor.

"Mum, shut your eyes", screamed Fred.

But before Molly could obey his order the globe exploded into a bright light, blinding Molly and Bellatrix instantly. Molly's vision went completely blank as her eyes could take the onslaught of light anymore and she stumbled back. Her legs hit the cowering figure of Ginny and she fell over her daughter. Landing hard on the grass beside her daughter, she moaned in pain. Instantly she extended a hand and patted around the grass to find her daughter's form.

"Ginny, get up. I need you to be my eyes", Molly pleaded.

"Mummy", came Ginny's whine to her right, "I can't see very well either. I cracked my eyes a little to see if you had your eyes shut and got blinded too."

Molly groaned a little but didn't chide her daughter. She had just been looking out for her. But sitting here blinded in the middle of a battlefield was lunacy. They would surely been hit or killed or taken prisoner. Panic began to constrict Molly's throat but she outwardly kept calm for Ginny's sake. After a few seconds she felt Ginny snuggling into her side and she wrapped her arm around her.

"Shh, darling", she consoled softly, "it's ok. Your dad will find us soon and take care of us. Don't worry."

Soon Molly felt the vibrations of approaching footsteps and grabbed her wand tighter. She had no way of telling if that was a friend or an enemy. And then she heard the voice she had hoped she would never hear again.

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting?" sneered Lucius Malfoy's voice above Molly. "What happened here? Got hit by your sons' invention? This is too funny! You of all people should know what they are capable of."

Lucius bend down and Molly whipped her wand up in the direction from where his voice came from. But Lucius slapped her wand out of her hands.

"This is no way to greet your former fiancé. Be a nice girl or your precious daughter will pay the price."

Molly gasped in horror and tried to hold Ginny more tightly to her but she felt two strong hands grab her girl and mercilessly tearing her away from her.

"No, please. I'll do anything but don't hurt her", she whimpered.

"Malfoy! Take your hands off my daughter!" roared her father's voice, a little distance away.

He was fast approaching though and Molly heaved a sigh in relief. She would be save now. She and more importantly her little girl would be save. Facing blindly the direction where her father came from, she smiled, hoping he would catch it.

The next minutes were agony for Molly. She heard her father battling Lucius Malfoy but was unable to see what exactly was happening. The vibrations over-layered and she couldn't make out who was where and doing what. Silently she prayed to God to keep her father save.

"Stupor!"

"Expeliarmus!"

"Protego! Sectum Sempra!"

"Reducto!"

Slowly her eyesight returned, one painfully slow bit after painfully slow bit. She could now make out light and shadow flitting around in front of her. After a while she could even make out contours. And after still more minutes she was able to distinguish her father from Malfoy. She could see multi-coloured jets of light shooting around and worried more and more for her father. Now that she could somewhat follow the actions around her, she realized that Malfoy was battling to kill and that her father was no match for the death-eater.

Cold fear gripped her heart and she strained her eyes to focus so she could help and hex Lucius. Looking around for her wand, she spotted him to her right and lunged forward to grab it. When she rose shakily to her feet and looked up, she saw Lucius raise his wand in the coup de grâce.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, pointed his wand directly at her chest.

William Prewett stumbled forward, his face flushed from the unusual exercise of the battle and his neat clothes wet with perspiration. With a last spurt of energy he threw himself in front of his daughter. His eyes widened wide before he was hit by the curse, beseeching her to forgive him once more.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

Molly's scream tore from her chest. In slow motion she watched her father fall towards her, legs and arms sprawled wide. Her knees buckled under her weight and that of her father and she sank to the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Her father had thrown himself into harm's way to save her life.

She knelt beside him, sobbing, and hesitantly reached out a hand to graze his shoulder. She sobbed harder and Arthur came to her side quickly, trying to get her to stand, but she resisted him. She wrestled his embrace and pulled free, resting her head on her father's chest. She closed her eyes, letting out another sob before looking into her father's open yet unseeing eyes.

"Dad", she began, the sobs now racking her body. "Daddy, I forgive you."

She ran her hand over his shoulder before biting her lip as more tears surfaced. Arthur knelt beside her and hugged her close, and she finally gave into his embrace. She burrowed her head into his shoulder and he squeezed her tight. After a few moments, Molly turned to look at her father again, and she closed her eyes and squeezed Arthur tighter to keep from screaming out. His eyes were unseeing yet full of determination, love … and ... regret. His chest was no longer puffed out like it had been that night when he had killed her child, and his pompous and ignorant attitude (as he had said) had taken over. His left hand held his wand tight, and Arthur released his hold on Molly somewhat as she reached to slip her father's wand from his hand. She held it in her own and stared at it before she heard feet running behind her and she turned. Her mother and her children were standing beside her and Ginevra fell beside her husband also.

"Molly, what happened?" she asked, her voice wavering as she brought one hand to cover her mouth and the other to grasp her husband's cold hand.

"He was protecting me ... He really w-was prote-tecting me!"

Molly burst into tears again and Arthur held her close once more. Ginny knelt beside her and rubbed her back as her siblings surrounded the scene. Fleur came over to Bill and embraced him quickly, and he hugged her back as he stared at the form of his dead grandfather. He couldn't handle his emotions alone. He couldn't comprehend how he felt but one look into his bride's eyes, and he knew that he had forgiven his grandfather also.

Bill hoped that when William Prewett met Wynonna, she'd forgive him too ...

They were together now ... and the thought dawned on Molly also. She looked up hesitantly to her eldest son and stood as he let go of his wife and embraced his mother.

"Are you ok?" he asked her gently.

Molly only nodded and swallowed her tears.

"I will be, Bill. Let's clean this mess up … and give your grandfather a proper burial."

_**The End**_


End file.
